Life Is Normal
by SparrowsBonnyLass
Summary: All Casey Cortez wanted to do was leave her horrible past behind. Easier said than done when you've settled in a town like Bon Temps, have vampires after you and become friends with a fellow telepath. With the help of her friend Sookie and a little magic maybe she can have what she always wanted...a normal live.
1. Sitting At A Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story accept for the characters you are not familiar with. Everything else was from the brilliant mind of Miss. Charlaine Harris. Check out her website for more info. Other than that enjoy the story. This is just a starter chapter the others will be longer, tell me what you think.

Update: I went back and fixed a lot of the errors I made almost a year ago when I had some free time…sorry about that! :-D Enjoy old readers and new comers.

"Did he want his steak medium or well done?" I asked myself as I went to the kitchen. I had been working at Merlottes for a while now but I was still trying to get used to not writing things down on a pad and paper. Sam was a nice guy but he could be a real hardass when he wanted to.

"Who do you got?" The waitress next to me asked. She was by far the nicest girl I had ever met in my life. I was still new but she treated me as if I had been there for years.

"It's the cute one over there." I pointed to the table where this tall and obviously handsome man was sitting sipping his beer with a very pregnant girl. She was attractive too in a plain sort of way. I am not really one to judge girls looks but hey, I'll give credit where credit is due.

Now me on the other hand well,...let's just say that there is a reason why I don't like mirrors. I am not by "American standards" what you would call "hot". I have thick curly hair, thanks to my mom and a round button nose, thanks dad and a chubby belly thank to too many buffalo wings that I get on my lunch breaks.

I am not ugly, not sexy I'm something far more dastardly….cute. No nineteen year old woman wants to be classified as cute, cutie or anything like that but…that's what I get..ALL THE TIME! Either that or 'that chubby chick that's always with the nut job (my gal pal Sookie). Day in and day out. Cute is what you call the chubby girl who can't get a man. To me cute is just another word for 'not as pretty'.

"Well if you're referring to my brother than he is going to want it well done….not a lot of seasoning he hates it. Tell Federico would you?" The waitress said.

"Thanks Sookie." I said. I walked over to Federico and gave him the order Sookie told me verbatim. Just like me he was new too. I had been working there for about four weeks while Fred has been there for a good month and a half. As I hear he is the third chef to be replaced at Merlotts. I never understood why. The pay was amazing according to a waitresses standards and….the boss isn't a compete dick!

I love it here though. Nothing ever goes wrong in Bon Temps.


	2. Red Red Wine

Disclaimer: Please Read and review so I know how I am doing. I don't own anything in this story accept for Casey so far but I am working my owning a vamp here and there haha enjoy the story!

The men here are perverts, true however, they are not as bad as some of the other men I had seen in other bars. There may be a drunk her and there that may grab a waitress by the arm but Sam usually knows how to handle then. It was one of many good things about moving to the south; chivalry was dead everywhere else but here...at least for some. Although I have only been working here for a month I have lived in Bon Tempts for about three. And when I say lived, I use the term loosely. I have been staying at the Cozy Inn, a cheap motel. I usually pull in fifty every night with tips and the hotel is twenty five a night. You cant beat prices like that...especially in this economy where you have to give it your all just to make sure these cheap sons of bitches give you 10 percent.

I have been on my own for about half my life. My parent were killed when I was nine so this would be my tenth year without them. I still miss them but, 'you can't let the past consume you' that is what I told myself when I started feeling sorry for myself. I don't do self pity all that well. I learned to deal with whatever life threw me. After being bounced around from foster home to foster home and finally being planted in Baton Rouge Miracle Orphanage, you learn to make lemonade when life gives you oranges.

When I turned eighteen I said so long to that hell hole.

_Miracle Orphanage my ass, the only miracle was when I left that rat hole. _I thought to myself sometimes.

So here I am, almost two years later in Bon Temps and I haven't been this happy in a long time.

"Hey!" Travis Hull slurred as he grabbed my arm. I was used to being man handled in the orphanage so I never jump when people grab me. Travis was a tolerable man when he was sober but when a get a couple shots of Louisianans finest in him, watch out! I remember stories about how he made the other waitress quit because she couldn't handle his lewd remarks and gestures.

"Hello, Mr. Hull." I smiled on behalf of the tips I could get from this guy. He came from money and he made plenty of it after he got the little push from mommy and daddy I thought.

"What you doing tonight?" He asked me.

"Working as you can see." I laughed and trued to walk away but his grip didn't falter.

"No I mean later on tonight." He said. His buddies all sniggering like a bunch of high school boys about to learn about the female reproductive system. Men!

Let me just say people grabbing me doesn't startle me but it doesn't mean that I like it. SO when I try to leave and these drunks cant get the hint, it really pisses me off but I need my tips.

I smiled sweetly and turned to him. "Why do you want to know Travis?" I asked

Travis Hull. Twenty three, handsome as ever blue blooded rich boy with a silver spoon rammed up his ass…..total douche when he wanted to be. There was a punch line coming, I knew it so I tried to brace myself for it. "Oh no reason, it's just that well my buddies wanted to know what time you were going to sleep."

Totally in the dark, I gave him a puzzled look. "Why?" I asked while shaking my head.

"Because our buddy Mike over here," Travis gestured to the giggling pimply faced drunk across the table. "is visiting form the city and he has never gone cow tipping before….."

I am a little bit overweight. I wear a size 18 but I don't consider that 'mu-mu' status. I can't help it. I panic. I don't know if tonight is going to be the last night I am going to eat so when I get food I tend to get the fattiest foods so I can keep on some weight. I would rather be fat and hungry than skinny and hungry any day. It still doesn't help when people point stuff like that out to you.

I never let them see the tears. For one thing he is drunk and I know that he is going to apologize the next day. But also when you let someone see your emotions you loose the upper hand of every situation. I would rather have people think that I am made of steal any day. When I get back to the hotel I usually think back on everything that happens and I let out a couple of tears. I hate showing my emotions even if I am by myself. I think that people MAY think that I am cute but since I am overweight they are afraid of what other people night say so they point out my flaws….at least that is what they say on the talk shows on television.

I finally snatch my hand away and went to the kitchen to tell Fred the next order and to get their drinks. Damn. A tear ran down my face. Hopefully no one saw what happened. Then they would put two and two together. Double damn! I saw Sam, the owner of the bar, go up to Travis and let me tell you, he did not look happy.

Sam initially wanted me to work here, that is, until he found out how old I was. A bar is no place for a 19 year old. Not to mention in some places it is illegal but here the law tends to be a little lenient. Thank God! As Travis and his buddies got up I heard him yell, "hey Casey! We still on for tonight?" It was then that I didn't give two shits about ever getting a tip form him.

In a very proud voice I bellowed, "No sorry Travis I can't see you tonight, I have go home and repeatedly ram my face into a brick wall to erase you from my memory completely. But maybe later after the concussion heals."

There was suddenly a huge uproar of laughter. Travis sneered and stalked out of the bar.

Sam did nothing to try and his amusement. I handed Fred the order and went to the bar to get the drinks ans made my way to Sookies brothers table.

"Here are your drinks and sorry for the delay." Sookies brother simply nodded but kept his eyes locked on the woman across from him and just like that I felt lonelier.

When I pivoted, I collided directly into a huge wall. A tall, blonde, gorgeous wall.

Immediately remembering my manners, I checked to see if said wall was alright.

"Im so sorry. I didn't know you were there." Feeling like a complete idiot after saying that.

_How could you miss something so huge!_

Irritation and something else laced his face and I could tell immediately that I wasn't getting a tip form this guy. He then let out a menacing smile intentionally showing me his fangs.

_Oh Shit! Not tonight._

"My name is Casey and if you would like I could show you to a table sir." I answered suddenly nervously. I made my way around him and took him to a booth in the corner of the bar. We havent gotten that many vampires in our bar but it seems like they like to sit where their backs are to the wall and they can keep all eyes on everyone at all times. When you think about it, you cant really blame them...not that I am sympathizing for vampires at all...that'll be the day.

I could feel his eyes on me when I escorted him to his seat and handed him a menu that I knew he was not going to use. To be honest, I didn't want anything else to do with this customer as soon as I found out that he was a vampire, so I though would force him on another waitress.

"If you would please...I didnt finish and walked away from him.

I found Sookie by the bar and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey could you do me a favor, There's a vampire here and...well...he is giving me the creeps. Can you serve him?" I asked.

Sookie and I were friends but she didnt really appreciate the fact that I was intolerant to vampires. I remember she asked me one time and I just told her that vampires took everything from me and that was all I wanted to say, and that was all she needed to hear.. "Sure where is he sitting." I pointed over to the table he was sitting at and Sookie sighed. It was almost as if she knew this vampire.

"I guess you don't wanna serve this guy either." I said miserably knowing that I was going to have to.

"No its fine he probably want to talk to me anyway." She sighed.

_Guess I was right. _I thought.

"Look if you don't want to I'll totally do it, I'm just being chicken you know." I let out what I though was a good laugh. "I need to tips I guess anyways."

_I mean it._ I mentally added.

_Are you sure?_ Sookie thought. _Bring him some AB negative. And tell him we are out of O positive_.

I nodded. I know about Sookies gift and I love it. I use it every time I get. I wish I could read humans minds instead…

"Here you are sir. Unfortunatly we are out of O positive, would AB negative be alright with you? Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked without even waiting to see if he would answer the first question.

He inhaled slightly while closing his eyes. "What are you?"

Not wanting to tell this man any of my business I ignored his question.

"Are you sure you would not like something else? Maybe some O…We dont have positive but I can see about finding some negative if you dont like the AB." You are rambling with a vampire stop it!

"Sookie. I want to talk her." He finally said through grit teeth. Damn this man got annoyed real quick.

"Well she is currently busy right now but if there is message you would like me to give to her I would be more than happy to do that as I get your check."

He raised both brows and pointed to the seat in front of him. "Sit."

_Can you believe that? Like a freaking dog! I tell you these vampires are something else._

"I'm sorry sir I am in the middle of my shift and there are a few customers waiting on their orders, so if you would excuse me, I am a little busy right now maybe later though." I said. The smile completely erased from my face.

"I said sit." He said his eyes fixed on mine. I could actually feel him getting in my mind. He was ordering me to sit using his vampire mojo. Little did he know that, it doesn't work on me. You see, I am kind of like Sookie in some aspects.

She can read the minds of the living, I can read all vampire minds. I'm not telepathic though. I wasn't born that way. It was a gift given to me when I was a little girl. You see, my mother was a fairy. Not your typical fairy. We are a special breed. _Very_ rare. Our blood is still irresistible to vampires. Were are not allergic to lemon, thank god! And I don't have the whole elf thing going when it comes to the ear department thanks to my father. My mother had to get corrective surgery so she could blend in with humans. I dont remember a whole lot about my mother but I do remember her telling me that that operation was the best and worst thing she could have done. My mother was 652 when she died my father, 40.

_Talk about robbing the cradle _

My farther was a warlock. He is the reason that I am able to read vampires minds. Not wanting me to be harmed, when I was five, he cast a spell on me so I would be able to read the mind of any vampire in the room so I knew if they were going to attack or not. That is probably why I am alive right now. Not only that, but if a vampire is going to hurt me I see them glow in this light green orb. It looks beautiful but damn do I hate seeing it. Its very scientific when you think about it. When the vampire becomes enrages he he omits brain activity that tells his body to get into attack-mode. When that is triggered I can see it. Why green? Your guess is as good as mine.

"Let me just stop you right there chief." I scoffed more than pissed off. First he order me around like a dog then he tries to violate my mind. "It won't work; never has worked, never _will_ work so stop trying to _get_ it to work."

_And if you try it again I will slip some holy water in you drink the next time._ I mentally finished.

He went still. "What are you?" Was all he asked.

I sighed and leaned forward. "Bored of this conversation."

_Ha! Two sick burns in one night I am getting good._

I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist just hard enough for me to wish that he would just get it over with a rip it from my arm.

"It would be wise of you to watch your tone. No one speak to me that way. The very least a portly human such as yourself." He said

"Well there's a first time for everything." I hissed between clenched teeth.

_The nerve of this asshole._

"Eric…please." I heard Sookie say from behind me. With a stone face and a pissed off tone of voice.

"So…" I continued. "It has a name. Does it have manners too or is that asking for too much.? And can I have my fucking wrist back!"

His grip tightened a bit more before it released me. "She has a mouth on her" He smirked.

"Asshole." I whispered when I backed away. I wasn't afraid of him but I wasn't stupid enough to remain with arms length of him.

"I heard that." Eric hissed. "Please," he continued. "Just because we vampires have impeccable hearing doesn't mean that you have to whisper and mumble your insults. When someone is talking about me I am very much interested to hear what they have to say...it amuses me so by all means, if you have something to say, to be just come right out and say it. Don't be a coward." He finished by giving me a sly grin.

That was it! Who did this vampire think he is? "Fine!" I roared. The entire bar immediately went silent and I knew that there was no going back now. "You want me to speak up? You want to know what I think about you? I'll speak loud and clear enough for a moron of your low brow mental capacity to comprehend as well as hear. I think that you are way too cocky for your own good. Just because you have great power doesn't mean that you scare everyone! You don't scare me and grabbing me and threatening me is only going to _annoy_ me! Which brings me to another thing. Who…the…fuck…do you think you are coming in here putting your hands on someone you dont even know. You may be a vampire and I may be a human, but I am a lady God dammit. You don't fucking know me you asshole! So now that you are aware that your mind games and threats aren't going to work why don't you either order something else or pay the damn bill and get the fuck out of here!"

It wasn't until I saw all the blank stared form everyone in the bar that I realized that I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

My entire body was shaking. My head felt light and I couldn't catch my breath.

I vaguely felt Sookie touching my shoulder lightly. "Case…hey Case?" She then turned to Eric with fire in her eyes, "Get out of here Eric."

Then I couldn't believe it! The bastard was laughing! He was actually laughing at me.

Not wanting him to know that he was getting to me anymore than he already was, I simply turned around and walked to the back but not before I heard him say "She probably in a bad mood. Hungry no doubt"

BAM! The assholes opinion shouldn't bother me but they always do. No one likes to have their flaws pointed out to them.

I walked into Sams office and slammed the door. I sat at his desk and put my face in my hands trying the control my breathing.

_Just breathe Casey. You can do it. In. Out. In. Out._

_My hands were still shaking. Don't let what he said bother you Casey. He's an asshole. People are always going to make fun of other people._

"Yeah." I said out loud "But when do I always have to be one of those people."

_Don't feel sorry for yourself Casey. That is what they expect you to do. They want to know that they were capable of making you upset. You've got to just let it roll off your shoulders and keep on living your life. Don't let people….or vampires like that control your life._

Then at that moment I made a promise to myself. From then on I wouldn't let the things that people say to me affect my life. I wouldn't get mad, I wouldn't cry. I would just do the one thing that I have been trying to do. Live my life.

When I came out of Sams office I was greeted by a very concerned Sam.

"You doing okay Casey?" Sam asked.

That's what I love about Sam. No matter how busy the bar was. No matter how stressed out he was. If he saw that you were upset he would go out of his way to make sure you were feeling okay. At first I thought it might be because he didn't want the customers to have bitchy waitresses and in turn cause bad business.

That is until I got to know him. There was no way Sam could have thought like that. He was a genuinely nice guy…..I know….weird.

I sighed and gave Sam a brave smile. "You know what." I then stared at Eric who was still talking to Sookie. "I am gonna be fine."

"You sure?" He asked.

I gave Sam a playful punch on the shoulder and nodded.

I continued serving other customers ignoring Eric stares.

Why was Sookie still talking to that jerk? Well, whatever they were talking about Sookie was willing to put aside the fact that she didn't like him and listen to what he had to say.

"Alright." She sighed. "Just tell him to give me a call and I'll see what I can do to help."

Without waiting for him to say anything she turned and went back to work.

I made the mistake of looking at him. I was rewarded by a beckoning finger.

"What can I get you?" I said without looking him in the eye.

"Wine." He simply said.

What the hell is this guys deal. Vampires don't and cant drink wine. I nodded and as I turned he continued. "I can see that you are feeling better. Hope you didn't eat too much."

_Calm down Casey don't let him get to you. Don't get mad. He's an asshole._

I poured the wine and headed over to the table. He was still looking at me and when I set the glass down he began to smirk.

Screw it. I'll start tomorrow.

When he reached for the glass I beat him to it. He gave me a quizzical look as I starred at the glass then at him.

I wonder if red wine stains. God I hope so!


	3. Na Na Why Dont You Get A Job

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well….another day another chapter I hope you like the way it is going. Again, I do not own damn near all of the characters in the story they come from the noggin that is, Charlaine Harris! Well here's the chappy hope you like it. BTW…I know that my writing is kinda shotty so any advice on how I am doing would be appreciated. Just tryin to grow as a writer haha. Again, thank you for reading.

So let's do an over view shall we? Mr. Big bad and fangy comes in here bosses ME around, makes fun of me, GRABS ME and then has the nerve to get pissed at me when I empty his drink on his lap. I actually thought that he got it good. I could have just kicked him in the…well you get the idea.

In a flash the vampire's name who I just found out was Eric was on his feet, the table turned over. Patrons who weren't drunk enough to just sit there in fear, quickly got out of their seats and made their way to the other end of the bar. Some were so scared that they just ran out.

I thought I was dead. I was SURE I was dead. People who pour drinks on vampires usually don't live very long.

This was the first time in my life I had ever intentionally picked a fight with a vampire. It was a rush I got to tell you I felt scared as hell but at the same time excited. Just as long as I didn't see any green lights it was all 'GO'…ironic isn't it?

Eric on the other hand looked PISSED. Not excited, not scared, just plain old pissed.

"Hey Sam!" Gregory Finney hollered. "Where do you find your waitresses? Ones a freak." He gestured towards Sookie. "And the others just plain ol' crazy!"

"Shut the fuck up Greg!" I hollered.

Eric didn't say a thing. Whether it was from shock or contemplating what he is going to do with the remains after he is done tearing me apart.

"What are you?" He asked. His voice laced with anger. Well, I guess now we know what the silence was for.

"A Virgo." I said curtly.

It started out as a slight gleam but then he started to glow bright neon green. It was almost blinding.

Run. I told my feet. Run right now.

It seems all fun and games but when I saw that light all the fun drained out of my body and was replaced with the cold hard truth…I had just poured a freaking drink on a vampire.

I had never seen a green orb this close before. Usually it was from across the room or the street and I had enough time to put as much space between me and said vampire. Or I was equipped with a silver chain but it had been so long that I had been in this sort of situation that I wouldn't even bother bringing it with me. Some may think this is stupid but the way I saw it, not that many people walked around with silver chains for protection and that was my whole purpose for moving here; to be normal.

Sam, who was now a few feet away from us was about to jump in but was stopped by Sookie.

"Eric. Just get the outta here!" Sookie said as stepping in front of me. Right then and there I thought Sookie was the coolest girl in the entire world.

She was standing up to a vampire and wasn't showing any sign of fear.

Eric looked from Sookie and then back to me. "You'd better pray that what you have is special, cause if it isn't I am going-"

"Eric!" Sookie hollered.

What the hell did that mean '_what I have is special?'_

"I'll be over tomorrow so we can get further discuss this. And YOU," He pointed to me I couldn't help but jump a bit "I'll find out sooner or later"

Not wanting him to get any more pissed off I bit my tongue and let him leave… did I say leave. What I mean to say was slam the door so hard the glass shattered instantly. Someone is going to have to pay for that…..DAMN!

Sookie was right next to me. "Are you alright?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. Before I could answer I felt a violent tug at my arm.

"Sam what the hell is you doin'?" I yelped.

He pulled me into his office and sat….no...threw me into his chair and began pacing.

Hell…say something, yell scream holler do something!

"Are you out of your mind?"

_Alright I take it back! I take it back. Go back to pacing._

"I'm sorry." I looked at my face.

"You're sorry? You pour a drink on a vampire almost get your heat ripped off and you say you're sorry."

"okay…I'm REALLY sorry." I snapped. My voice rising I always had a bad temper but, can you blame me. Growing up with the life I was stuck with you have to have either a good sense of humor to a stone exterior. Me, I was blessed and cursed with both.

"Don't raise your voice at _me_." He ordered.

I had never seen Sam this mad. Sure I had seen him frustrated as all hell but never seen him raise his voice at anyone and instantly I wished is would read his mind.

I stood up and got right in Sams face…or as much as I could… Sam's a pretty tall guy. "Oh so you can fucking yell at me," I began by giving Sam a sharp push with my finger on his chest hoping it hurt him as much as it hurt me. "but GOD forbid I yell at you!" I screeched.

"That is different. I wasn't the moron that almost got killed." Sam growled.

"Oh, so now I'm a moron." I threw my arms in the air.

Sam let out a sharp breath and began to pace again. "Casey I am not going to let you just throw yourself into dangerous situations like that. You don't know how dangerous getting involved with vampires can be. You're a good worker and friend and what happened tonight. Well… it wasn't like you."

I cant lie I had a huge crush on Sam but I could tell that his sights were set on Sookie. It all started my first week of working. A could of regulars were giving me a hard time and he stood up for me. I wasnt use to people coming to my rescue. I usually had to save myself.

"Don't you dare think that just because I've been working here for a few weeks, you know me. You don't know the first thing about me. What happened just now IS me. Don't you think that if you heard people talking about you 24/7 you would get a little fed up. I am sick and tired of being so nice to people and having the shit blow up in my face." I knew I was going into meltdown territory and was on the brink of saying something that I would regret but that shit was about to sail. "I am tired of hoping that maybe that boy will like me instead of laugh at me. Or this one will talk to me instead of make fun of me while I walk away, but most of all, I am tired of people who think they know everything and everyone and can talk down to them!"

Sam let out a sigh. "I understand but he's a vampire. That's just the way his kind is."

I suddenly gave a weak wry smile. "I wasn't talking about him."

Sam just stared.

I reached behind me and untied my apron. Pulled out the money I made in tips and threw it at Sam's chest. "That's a down payment on the window repairs, take the rest out my check."

"Casey look, don't do I don't want you to leave." Sam began.

I didn't want to hear anything else. "For the first time in my life…I'm doing something I want."

I didn't wait to hear a retort to even see the expression on his face. I simply turned and stormed out the back door.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. Crying is for babies." I said to myself as I walked the two blocked to my hotel room."You didn't need that job anyways. You can find a better one." a single tear rolled down my face.

_You've got the room paid for another three days. You've got plenty of time to find another job._

While crossing the empty street I looked around. The streets were empty. I looked at my watch. "12AM." I mumbled. One of the advantages of living in s small town. You were either in two places in Bon Temps at midnight and that was in bed or in a bar.

I was so busy concentrating on not crying that I completely ignored the curb. My entire body met the hard concrete. Damn. I cant get a break can I.

I sat up and looked at my knee. A pretty good scrape. Nope cant get a break at all.

Suddenly the way I must look got to me. Who would have thought that I would have been here in this small town, unemployed, sitting on the sidewalk a week away from homelessness.

I looked towards the sky and shouted. "You know, if you wanna help me now would be a good time. You don't gotta wait for me to be all high and dry."

CRASH! There came a sudden bolt of lightning followed my a few slight drizzles.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I murmured.

In no time the rain started to fall more and more heavily. I looked towards the sky again. "NO ONE LIKES A COMEDIAN."


	4. When You Were Young

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alright I am going to have to rest on the typing cause my hands are killing me. No lie but as long as you keep reading will keep writing. I do not own the majority of the characters in this story but I am quickly going to remedy that in the next chapter or so. SO without further banter here is the chapter I hope you like it! As always please read and review :-)

A few deep breathes. A hot shower and an episode or Oprah later. I was in my clean (ex)work shirt and a pair of loose fitting jogging pants.

I keep reminding myself to get some pajamas but…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What the hell?" I asked. I looked at the clock radio. 3:24AM. what rude ass would knock on someone's door in the middle of….damn it.

I didn't even need to look through the peephole to know who it was.

"Go away." I said.

The knocking continued. Not harder not softer…just continued.

"I Said leave me alone PLEASE!"

I said "please" but it came out as CREEP!

The knocking stopped. Didn't matter I knew he was still out there. I could sense it. I slowly walked to the door.

"Just a little bit closer." I heard him say from the outside.

I suddenly froze. How the hell did he-

"I can smell you." He answered my unfinished question.

"Hey BUDDY! I just got out of the shower!" I said in a defensive tone.

I may have been homeless for the majority of my adult life (23 months to be exact) but there was one thing I always made sure of. Whether it was in a public bathroom, a homeless shelter or a recreational center I always made sure my teeth were brushed, and I was a lean mean clean machine. I mean homeless people already got enough to deal with like, what and when their next mean is going to be. There's no need to add hygiene to the mix.

There was another pause. "Mmmmm you're bleeding." I could almost see the grin on his face.

That is none of your business. I thought.

"Can you open to door?" He then asked with a leveled tone.

That was probably as kind as I was going to get. I walked over to the door when I suddenly looked at what I had on.

"Shit." I whispered. I tore my shirt from my body to put on a better one (A pink thin strapped shirt with a renascence fairy dancing on the front. I love it for the irony) and a pair of my best jeans…I only had three pair. In the back of my mind I was thinking to myself. Why the hell and I doing this? You're already opening the door...that's bad enough but now you're getting gussied up..._get your shit together._ I thought to myself.

_Why should you care if he sees you in this baggy crap?_

"What is it?" the door asked me.

"I'm getting dressed." I said.

"I don't like waiting." He said with a serious tone.

"Well, I don't like vampires so that makes us even." When I finished my sentence I opened to door to see that Eric had changed. He was now wearing black slacks with a black button up. Neatly tucking into his pants to show a silver plated buckle on his belt. Other than the buckle everything he has on was black….typical.

He saw that I was eying his attire. "That is just in case you decided to throw anything else on me."

For some reason I felt a rush of embarrassment.

"Don't tempt me." I said staring Eric in the eye.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked with a slight grin.

"I think under the circumstances it would be best if you and I had some distance."

"And what circumstances would that be?" He asked with a confused grin.

"I am bleeding." I said simply.

"I am not any young vampire off the streets. I can control myself around blood." That is what is mouth was saying but his mind was wishing to sink his teeth into my skin and taste my…

_You sick FUCK!_

"What are you?" HE let out a ragged breath. Part from slight frustration but most form the smell of my blood.

I was so tired I thought that the best way to keep this guy out of my life would be to satisfy him. Please God let him leave me alone.

"You really don't quit do you? Jesus you must have been the most curious child in your…er…village…fact….warrior thing." I said not knowing what young Viking would be called. When Sookie told me mentally his story I almost laughed. I sucked at history in school as you can tell. Give me a mathematics problem to solve though I'll be all over it like a fat kid on a happy meal! "Part fairy, the other half witch. There, satisfied?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Is that why you are immune to my glamors?" He asked easily accepting what I told him.

I felt slightly disappointed. I kinda wanted him to be amazed. I mean I am the only pert fairy part witch I know. I tried my best not to take it too personally though. I mean if you lived for as many years as this guy has its kind of hard to shock him. I mean he lived through a lot. The depression, 2 World Wars, the Jackson 5 break up.

"Don't get too excited." I began sarcastically "but, yes. That and I can read vampire minds so when you try to enter my brain I put up a block."

Eric raised a brow. "So you can read my mind right now?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes sir." I said with a childish nod.

"Show me." He said as he folded his arms.

"OK." I shot back at him. "Think of anything." I said simply.

His mind then drifted towards a woman. She was beautiful, amazing hair and she was TOTALLY NAKED!

"SOMETHING ELSE! SOMETHING ELSE! THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!" I screeched covering my eyes with hands. Eric kept the smile on his face. Who the hell was that?" I asked

Eric let out a small laugh. "dinner."

I almost wanted to throw up right on the spot.

Eric concentrated again and thought about the strangest thing.

"A girl?" Why would Eric be thinking of a girl? It was a teenager. Couldn't have been any older than sixteen but she looked rich. She was dressed in a golden gown and was covered with diamonds and was surrounded by thousands of people.

Eric gave an approving nod he the leaned against the threshold of me door and asked very simply. "And how is it you came across this….gift. Surely from your father?"

"Yes he cast a spell so I can read the minds of all vampires so I know when they are thinking about hurting me. Think of it as a mental parental control lock."

"Why are you staying in this hotel?" He immediately changed subjects causing me to blink a few times before I answered.

I propped my hand on my hips. "You know, I may want to start asking you some questions you know?"

"Go ahead ask anything you want." He said.

"Ok." I racked my brain. What do you ask a vampire? "What do you do for a living?"

"I own a nightclub for vampires and their…fans" He simply said. Gross. "You might have heard of it, Fangtasia."

_WHAT! No. Don't do it. This will only cause problems._

I couldn't help it. I immediately imagined Eric in a red robe and a red pointy hat covered with moons and stars just like a certain cartoon mouse that will remain nameless.

It started off as a giggle then it turned into a full out on the floor. "FANGtasia?" I was on the bed, on my back trying to catch my breath.

Eric only sighed at my reaction.

"What happened to you?" Eric asked. The smile gone from his face. HE was now showing no emotion.

Confused I was followed his eyes to my stomach. My shirt had raised slightly and my scar was exposed. I hate that scar. It's a reminder of why my life is so screwed up. It was old but I was still very visible. It was a long, jagged, red, and raised that stretched about 10inches acruss my abdomen. "I was in an accident." I simply said as I pulled my shirt back down.

"What kind of-?" He asked.

"How about this, I invite you in, and you don't ask me anymore question about my scar? Sounds pretty fair to me."

Eric paused for a moment and gave me a short nod.

God I couldn't believe I was doing this.

He was still standing there starring at me. "Well?"

"You have to invite me." He said with the grin coming back.

This man has to stop smiling. Its not good for my pulse. He's gonna give me a heart attack.

"Well come the hell in!" I said with mock excitement.

He took a single step in and didn't move.

Okay…awkward.

I wonder.

So if I don't want you to be in here anymore all I have to do is uninvited you right?" I asked.

Eric's smile grew even bigger. "Yes. This is true. So, I'd better be a polite guest and not anger you."

TOO LATE.

"You gonna close that door? You're getting all the bugs in." I said without thinking. Damn. Being in a room with a vampire. I'm a fairy. With a CLOSED DOOR. Oh yeah Casey you're one smart cookie.

"You're very brave." Erica said when the door clicked shut.

_Yeah or just stupid._

"That." I said as I pulled out a chair for him to sit in. Hell I already invited him in might as well have him sit so he looks less intimidating if such a thing was possible. "And you don't scare me."

When I set the chair down I felt cool fingers wrap around my wrist. "Are you sure about that Casey?" DAMN the way this man said my name. I'd have to change it.

"Personal space buddy learn it, live it." I said as I picked up the hand that was touching me as if it were a used tissue.

He said nothing. He just merely walked to the other end of the room, leaned against the wall and stared at me as if I were a car he was interested in buying.

"I think you and I going to have to work on your people skills cause this whole staring, smiling…. and did I mention STARING is not going to work?"

"How did your parents die?" He asked.

Was he listening to a word I was saying? It was as if we were having two different conversations.

I was about to remind him not to talk about anything related to my scar when caught myself. How was he to know that the scar had anything to do with my parents death.

"Who said my parents are dead?" I asked defensibly as I bit my lip.

"So they are living?" he asked. "they must not care that much for you to allow you to live in such conditions."

"I guess so and no they DO care about me. I have n ot seen either one of them for almost ten years and I like it that way." I lied. Just because I was condsidering going into business with this person DID NOT mean that he got to know my business. I hate lying. Makes me feel dirty but there are some things that people just have no business knowing. "they sent me to live with my aunt when I was ten, they couldn't take care of me any longer. Financial things you know. But they wanted me to still be safe so that is when my father cast this protective spell on me. I haven't seen them since." I thought back on what I had just said. Nope no loose ends. Everything I said made sence.

Truth is. I have no other family. At least no family that I know of. I came into this world with a mother and a father. That is all I had. Now they were gone. For all I know I could me the last Cortez out there or one of a billion and two.

Eric gave a nod. It was different from all the millions of nods he had been giving me. This was a nod of a vampire who had just made a decision. Something tell me that he had just made a decision FOR me. What the hell did all these nods mean? SPEAK MAN SPREAK!

"How would you like to help Sookie?" He asked as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Help how?" I asked interested. Something about the way he said Sookies name. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I am sure you know of Sookies….gift. Similar to your own." He said as he locked his hands behind his back.

I gave a nod. DAMN IT. Now he has ME doing it.

"Well she is going to something that we vampires call it the Vampire Convention -"

"You vampires couldn't be a little more creative?" I then thought about "Fangtasia" and before Eric could say anything else I giggle and said, "guess not."

Eric was simply looking at me waiting for me to shut the hell up. "Sorry." I said with my arms in the air.

"As I was saying, this is the one time where all of the Kings and Queens of the vampire world meet."

"Oh I see, kinda like a vamp-caucus?" I asked. I wonder if they play games like Yatzee, or Vampire Monopoly….Casey you have issues.

Eric nodded. SURPRISE SURPRISE!

"Well this past month so far there have been 15 vampire leaders murdered. We think that it is someone from the inside doing it."

"Why?" I asked. Just like a vampire to be so suspicious. Vampires are just like humans. Accept for the powers and, the night thing, and the whole thing about being deal…..OKAY so maybe they are a TAD bit different.

"Let's just say that if you want to kill a king or queen you either have to be far more cunning and intelligent that a vampire." He gave a small scoff. Like the idea being totally out there. "or more likely, someone who knows where to go and at what time to kill the said leaders."

"How are they….um…killed." I asked.

Eric had a look of frustration on his face. I knew it wasn't because of me. "There have been different cases, some have been taken from their original resting place and dragged out into the sun, some found with their heads cut off, been fed poisonous blood and some have been drained."

"And you need my help how?" I asked.

"We have no idea who is doing this. Its someone on the inside. That s all we know. And since we do business with others outside our kind." He said with disgust on his face. Eric didn't seem all that excited about having to do business with humans I guessed. "We don't know if it is a vampire or a human….or something else."

Something else? He couldnt mean a fairy. I dont even know if there were any more of us around. "So you think that with Sookie and my help we can cover more ground that you could with just Sookie?" I asked trying to take it all in.

NOD NOD NOD NOD NOD all this bastard does is NOD! AHHH!

"So?" Eric waited his tree like arm crossed over his broad chest.

"So what?" I asked. In all this bantering I didn't see how I had anything to do with all this.

I gave much thought. "Let me see. Go into a room full of vampires. Invade their minds. Be with YOU of all people while doing it" I then pointed to myself "Fairy….im gonna have to pass cowboy." I went to the door and opened it wide going him the hint that this conversation was over.

Eric brows furrowed. "We have ways of making you." He said as he advanced towards me but I help my ground.

I gave a small tisk. "When you think about it, not really." I began with my arms folded. "If you force me physically, beating, torture ect. I am DEFFINATLY not going to help you and if you threaten me with death well…I'll know you're full of shit. I'm too valuable to you so I guess you have all the cards but no one to play with." I finished while mentally praising myself for that little analogy.

"There will always be others like you." I said cooly.

"Other half fairy, half witch, multi racial 19 year olds?" I asked. I waited for the room to fill with a slight pause. "What fucking tree do you think we fall off of."

He paused and stared down at me. "I'll give you $10,000.00" He said bluntly.

"Eric you are no longer invited to my room." I said with a smile.

He slowly backed out of the door. I grimace crossing his face. He was just about to turn and leave when I said. "OH and Eric?" He paused. "Deal me in."

I saw Eric give a slight grin before I closed the door. I quickly opened it again to see that Eric was already getting into his black Mustange. Damn he is fast. Without knowing any reason why I walked outside.

What the hell are you doing Casey? Close the door.

I don't know I had this flutterly feeling in my stomach. My chest grew tight and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. Eric closed her car door and stared at me with a confused look in his face.

I opened up my mind and sent him a message in his mind. "_Thank you Eric." _I said. I gave him a small smile.

The feeling of me in his mind made him uncomfortable I could tell.

Expecting him to say something. I paused. And what did he do?

Surprise Surprise. He gave me a quick nod and got into his car.

"Vampires." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I plopped back down on my bed and took into account everything that had just happened to me today.

"Why can't I just be normal?" I asked.

Thank God no one was there to see me cry.

I heard my cell phone ring and I saw that it was Sam. I didn't know if I should answer it or just wait for voice-mail. I decided on the latter and just went to sleep. Things might be looking better tomorrow...I needed to look for another job.


	5. Red Solo Cup Lets have aBBQ

Disclaimer: Please FAV. Read and Review. I own nothing except for my imagination and my swag.

Chapter 5

I had to go Merlottes to pick up the rest of my pay and I was dreading it. I didn't know if Sam was still mad and since he did not leave a voice-mail I was going into this situation blindly. I threw on a pair of overalls with a plain white-T and made my way to Merlottes. Every time I went to work and walked home I made sure that I was either the first or last one to leave. I didnt want anyone knowing that I was homeless. It was none of their damn business.

When I first started working at Merlottes I told Sam to just put down the address to the hotel because that was where I was staying until I got my new apartment. Sam never asked for an update and I never bothered to see why.

It was a little later in the day when I walked into Merlottes. I had spent all day going to local busineess and seeing if they were hiring but I wasnt having any luck and since I did not have any gas in my car I was pretty limited to where I could go. So my plan was to get my check from Sam and see if the next town over was hiring for anything. There were only three customers, they looked like truckers, sitting at a booth having some coffee, steak and eggs. Fred made the best steak and eggs but Sam wasn't that bad either. He was at the bar looking over some paperwork when he saw me enter.

"Im here to see if there is anything left of my check after the whole window thing. It shouldn't cost more than $70-$80 bucks and a lot of patrons paid me with a card this week so..."

"Casey." Sam inturrupted. "Can I talk to you in my office for a minute?" He asked walking back without waiting to see if I would respond.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed. He didnt seem all that mad so I felt like it was safe.

"Whats going on?" I sighed as Sam sat down at his desk.

"Look Casey, I tried calling you the other day to...well...i wanted to apoligize. I should have never yelled at you." He said sincerely.

I wasnt expecting that.

"Just as long as you dont do anything like that again...if you still want it...this job is yours. You're a hard worker and a good friend." He finished with a smile.

It made me feel all warm and tingly all over. Sam was actually worried about losing me.

"Besides, Sookie chewed me up pretty good and threatened to walk out on me too if I didnt stop be so 'discriminatory, pig headed and close minded." He finished.

My heart sank a little. He didnt want me back because he missed me or didnt want to lose me. He did it as a favor for Sookie. Hell if Sookie didnt say anything he probably would have jumped for joy...ok I know that Sam doesnt HATE me but, it just would have been nice to think that he liked me or wanted to keep me.

I smiled slightly. Sam seemed a little confused which meant I wasn't hiding my pain as good as I could have which meant that it was time to leave. I turned around and headed out.

"Casey?" Sam asked. I could hear him following me.

Without looking back I began, "Well I appreciate you doing that Sam. I really do and nothing like that is gonna happen again. I have to get out of here though. Got millions of things to do. See you later!" I tossed a wave and headed out the door.

As I made my way back to my hotel, I saw Sookie drive past me in her pickup truck. She stopped at a stop sign and waited for me to catch up. Whenever I was around Sookie my entire mood just went from negative to positive. It was like she was a long lost sister of mine. We just clicked.

"How you doin pretty lady want a ride?" Sookie joked pretended to pick me up.

I just laughed and waked up to the passenger side door. "Where ya headed?" I asked.

"Well I gotta go over to Jasons to pick up his grill. We're having a BBQ, did you wanna join us today?" Sookie asked.

I smiled and without even answering I hopped in her truck. It had been a little over 24 hours since I had, had something to eat and I was starting to get a little bit of a headache because of it.

We made out wait to Jason who was playing with his power tools outside.

"Hey sis! Look at what my baby got me?" He said waiving a brand new Black and Decker saw.

Sookie rolled her eyes and got out of the truck as I followed.

"Jason where the grill?" Sookie asked while giving Jason a small peck on the cheeck.

"Its right about back. You ladies need any help?" Jason asked keeping his eyes on his saw.

"No I think we can manage." Sookie said.

Jason's house was not as big as Sookies but it was still a nice house. "Is Jason going to the BBQ?" I asked Sookie.

Sookie nooded as she made her way to the grill knowing what my next question was going to be.

"Jasons girl doesnt really like the same people that I chose to associate with so she isnt going to be coming." Sookie said simply. "That and I dont particularly like her and the way I see it, this is my BBQ and if she doesnt like my company then she can just not come. Jason included." Sookie finished. She didnt sound mean spirited when she said it though. She said it almost as if she were ordering something to ear. You had to admire someone like that. We got the grill loaded in her truck with ease. I was pretty strong as was Sookie. If you work at a place where on of your job descriptions is having to load and unload a truck once a week, you tend to gain a little muscle mass.

After the grill was securly tied down Sookie gave her brother a kiss and said goodbye. The only time he looked up to see me was when Sookie punched Jason in the arm.

"Oh...sorry...nice meeting you..." He trailed off not remembering my name.

"Casey and it was nice meeting you again too Jason. Enjoy your toy." I laughed and hopped in the truck.

"Oh trust me I will." Jason said as he walked over to a small tree and began to saw.

While heading on our way to Sookied I started to feel really sick. It started off as a small ache in my stomach that I blamed on not eating but then it started to intensify.

"Are you ok Case?" Sookie asked sounding concerned.

"I dont know, I got this..." A cry tore from my throat and Sookie pulled over.

"Jesus Casey. Whats wrong?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know I think I just have to lay down. Would you mind dropping me off at Merlottes?" I asked.

"Don't you think you should go to a doctor...or at least go home." Sookie asked.

I didn't have the time nor the concentration to even being to think of some lie to tell Sookie. I didnt want her knowing that I was homeless but I had been having these pains before. Going to the doctor did nothing more than give me a huge doctors bill that I had no intentions of paying anytime soon. "Just take me to Merlottes please Sookie."

Sookie didn't say anything else and took me to Merlottes. When she pulled up she seemed as though she didn't know what else to say. To be honest neither did I. "Are you sure you dont want me to take you to the doctor?"

I managed to fashion a weak smile. "I'll be okay I just need to talk to Sam and then head home." I said.

"Casey...where do you live?" Sookie asked me. I let out a small sigh and went into Merlottes. Without saying anything else to Sookie.

"Casey?" I Heard Sam behind me. I didn't turn around I just looked outside, waited for Sookies car to drive away and went back to my hotel room. It seemed like every step I took the pain was getting progressively worse. I thought I heard Sam say something behind me but I couldn't be too sure.

When I finally made my inside my room I fell on my bed and passed out.

I woke up several hours later. I Looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:00PM. The pain was gone and I was thankful for that. Things were going too good. Sam and I got our mess straightened out, I had my job back, and I was getting a hefty lump sum of money just from reading a few vamps brains. The pain was just the start of something bad. That's how it usually happened. Things would be going good for me and then I would lose my job or someone would break into my car or something like that. That is why I am such a pessimist sometimes. Something was bound to go wrong.

There came a knock at the door. I made my way to the door but hesitated. Who knew that I lived here other than Eric.

"Good evening." A voice said right when I was about to lose my front door. It didn't sound anything like Eric. I looked through my peephole and saw that it was a tall pale man. He had black hair and his outfit screamed southern comfort. I felt safe knowing that it was a vampire because I knew that he wouldnt not be able to come inside. At the same time I didnt like knowing that there were two vampires that knew where I lived.

"**Can I help you?" I asked quickly regretting my kindness. You NEVER ask a vampire that.**

"**I am here in behalf of Eric Northman."**

_**Well apparently this guy knew Eric….which means he knew Sookie….which means he want to get to know me.**_

"**Ooooookay?" I said while shaking my head waiting for him to elaborate.**

"**My name is Bill Compton and I was informed that you would be providing you….unique services to further help us with the situation we are currently in and although I am well aware that you are friends will…. Miss Stackhouse." Then it all clicked.**

"**You're BILL Bill?" I asked with a shocked expression.**

_**Not bad Sook…not bad at all. **_**Sookie has told me before of Bill.**

**I beg your pardon?" Bill aksed.**

"**You're Sookies ex right?" I asked with a smile.**

**Bill simply put his hands behind his back and continued with his litte 'vampologue' "As I was saying. I was sent here to ask you a few question."**

"**okay." I nodded.**

"**May I come in?" Bill patiently asked.**

"**I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean I already had one vampire in my room and….well.. I don't want to make a habit of it." **

"**Yes I understand, I heard that you met Eric."**

"**Ah Sookie told you?" I asked with a small brow lift. **

"**Actually I haven't spoken with Sookie yet." Bill said with a hint of regret in his voice.**

_**Alright I've GOT to know what happened between the two of them. **_

"**So….what do you want to know?" I asked.**

"**Well, first I would like to hear how it is you are able to read our minds." Bill said ask he folded his arms.**

_**I just told Mr. Big Blonde and Fangy how I got my powers and he sends this guy over here to ask me the same questions? **_**Then It dawned on he. Bill knew how I got my powers. He was just asking to see if the story I told Eric was the same I was about to tell him.**

**I decided to humor him. "Well, as I told Eric, my father gave me the power to read vampires minds for my own protection. My mother was a fairy so that would make me half fairy. I don't have any of the characteristics of a fairy. As a matter of fact I see myself as a normal human with a gift. I don't age like a fairy, don't practice the craft like a witch, I am not allergic to lemon and I hate cats. Would you like to know my social while you are at it?" I finished.**

**Bill just stood there staring at me.**

"**well," He finally said after a pause. "I was also sent to tell you a bit about what it is we will be needing you to do. I am sure that you have been filled in about everything that has been going on with the Kings and Queens correct?" Bill asked. **

"**Yes and you need my help to see who is behind this before your queen is bumped off too?" I asked putting things together. **

**Bill nodded. "I figured." I said simply. **

"**And you are fine with doing this?" Bill asked.**

**It was my turn to nod. **

"**Everything checks out then. It was a pleasure to have met you Casey and I look forward to seeing you again." Then I got a strange mixed message coming from him. I looked into his mind to see what was going on in that noggin of his. In truth, Bill was not looking forward to seeing me again. As a matter of fact my very presence seemed to annoy him. **

**He was a good actor though. If it weren't for the physic powers I would have actually believed what he said. **

**My face must have totally given myself away cause Bill suddenly shot me a look.**

_**Where you just? **_**I heard Bill send to me?**

**Immediately looking away I turned and headed for the door. "it was a pleasure meeting you as well My. Compton. And trust me the **_**feelings **_**are mutual."**

**Pfff Vampires. I slammed to door in his face and walked to the bathroom.**

"**Jesus. Now I can see why Sookie dumped him. If he is going to be that annoyed with someone he didn't even know, I would hate how he would seem if you got to know him." I said as I began to take off my clothes to take a shower.**

**Suddenly the phone ran. I was down to my bra and underwear when I ran to it. "Hello?" I answered.**

"**Stay out of this girl or you'll share the same fate as your parents." That was all the chilling voice said on the other end of the line. **

**I cold shock ran up and down my spine. I don't know what was more frightening, the voice itself or the words. I immediately ran to the front door and made sure it was locked. I closed my drapes and locked the window too.**

**I then ran over to my bed to lift up the mattress to get out my silver pocket knife. I hate weapons but sometimes I just need to sleep near them so I can feel safe. Nothing is more frightening that being ripped from your sleep and dreams and thrown into the painfully real and terrifying work. I should know.**

**My hand went down to touch my scar. **

**I woke up every morning and never started the day without touching it. To me it is a curse and a blessing. It is laced with such a terrible memory but it comforts me as well. At least I didn't die. Even though a few years back I wish I was.**

**I sometimes wake up and I can feel knife going into me. I can even hear his voice and the taunting and horrifying song he sang.**

…_**Hush little baby don't say a word….**_

_**HE just kept repeating that line over and over again.**_

_**I hated my nightmares. Normal people don't have the types of nightmare I have.**_


	6. Red Light Special

Disclaimer: Please Read and Review.

I hate moving….damn it I liked it here. Small living, cheap and the people.

I tried that once and it almost cost me my life.

So my plan was to stay there till Friday. Get my check and turn that $10 into about $350 easy. And if I moved to another hotel then that could reduce the chance of someone not finding me till I found out where the hell I was staying. Plus I wanted to give Sam SOME type of notice. He's been such a good boss….the best I've ever had actually. Its a shame I gotta go. I had just gotten the damn job back too.

Just another thing that is gonna make leaving Bon Temps harder. And then there Sookie. GOD im gonna miss that girl. She's the only one that actually GOT me in this world.

After I finished my lunch, a burger from Darlas, I was on my way to work. I was walking down the sidewalk a block away from Merlotts when I got to thinking about how my life could have been different had my parents still been alone. Who knows I may have actually have finished high school, gone to college, met a guy, hell I could have even-...**BAM** head makes contact with ground.

_PAIN…..GOD PAIN._

"Oh Shit….my equipment!" Was all I heard….no, 'miss are you alright?' nothing.

I was in a daze I looked to my left and saw something that looked somewhat like a C.B. radio on the ground next to me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Said the man who I could tell wasn't that worried about my well being at the time.

"NO, no no….its fine trust me….im ok!" I said as I got onto my feet. Well at least tried too. My equilibrium was a all messed up. The moment I tried to stand up I stumbled and fell right back down. That…radio or whatever it was nailed my on the forehead pretty good.

After my third attempt to stand….no thank to Mr. Gentleman, who was currently making sure his precious…..electron…WHATEVER was still in good condition. And from the looks of it, it looked ok. Electronics 1, Casey 0. I managed to sit down leaning against the wall.

Whether or not it was because I was so upset and dizzy (Very dizzy) from this assholes rudeness. The shock caused me to break into a swear and I wiped a some of sweat from my forehead.

At least I thought it was sweat. That is until I glanced at my hand to see it was blood.

"Aw Shit." I sighed.

At that point the jerk finally rested on observing his precious gadget to take a look at the monster which is, Casey. His face immediately changed from anger and frustration…or concern.

"Jesus Christ are you alright?" He asked. If he hadn't acted like a complete tool to me a few seconds ago I would have noticed his beautiful honey brown eyes, light brown hair, rugged 5 o'clock shadow and OBVIOUS muscles he was sporting…..but I wasn't….nope not at all not one bit…..ALRIGHT maybe a little.

He took a step towards me and I immediately backed away.

"Im fine!" I snapped and began to maneuver around him.

"But you're bleeding." HE stated.

"WOW you don't miss a thing do you? Tell me, where you come from is it normal to knock a girl down, bash her head open and yell at her? Or do you just really like me?" Concussion or not I'll be sarcastic till the day I die.

"Well why didnt you watch where you were going?" he began.

I could feel more blood trickling down my face and while he was explaining…whatever the hell it was I noticed that I was already 10 minutes late.

While he was in mid-sentence I scooted around him and continued on my way to Merlotts.

"Hey!" I could hear him yell so I did what any girl in my position would have done….kept walking and flipped him the bird.

_Hey he pissed me off so I think that called SOME type of retaliation._

When I arrived at Merlotts I quickly rushed to the bathroom to assess the damage.

"Not that mangles." I said as I glanced in the mirror at the pretty little gash on my head. I reached for the paper towels and ran them under some cold water.

"Is it cold water the stops bleeding or hot water?" I asked. _Hey I cant help it….never really paid much attention in P.E. when they were going over first aid._

After I cleaned the cut….or as clean as I could get it. I went to Sam's office and looked for the first aid kit.

"If I position my hair the right way you wont be able to see the bandage." I said to myself as I went rummaging though Sam's mess of a desk. When I finally found it I took out the only bandage I could find and rushed back to the bathroom.

The last thing I wanted was some concerned co-worker (and when I say concerned I mean NOSEY) asking me what is wrong and what happened.

I made it to the bathroom without anyone seeing me and put the bandage on…"Damn." I hissed when I applied the antiseptic ointment…."I thought this was suppose to NOT sting….Well I guess its just natures way of reminding me that I am still alive"The cut was pretty big and the bandage didnt cover all of it. "This is going to hurt so fucking back when I take this thing off." I hissed to myself.

I sucked it up and placed the bandage on and let a piece of my hair fall to cover the bandage like I had planned. It wasn't that noticeable to be honest.

After I set my things down in the back room and clocked in, I came out and was greeted by Sam.

"Hey Case." He said warmly like he ALWAYS does. "Hows it going."

"Pretty good." I said trying to keep the small talk short. Not because I didn't want him to see my forehead but because I just wasn't in the mood for small talk…its not my thing. I was still a little uncomfortable around Sam. Especially when he was close to me. Every time he was mere me I felt butterflies...I didn't like said butterflies. I would much rather deal with awkward silences rather than stand there and chit chat about how the weather is hot as hell, traffic is bad as hell and how the economy is going to hell.

"How was you're night last night?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall. It was a sign that he was getting comfortable…which could only mean one thing. Small talk is inevitable.

_Damn guess that's not an option._

"Nothing special….pretty boring actually." I said as I scooted past him and headed for a table that that didn't necessarily need cleaning off.

"Sookie called last night and said that you weren't feeling good." Sam said.

"Yeah...well...I'm fine." I said keeping my face turned from him.

"You alright?" Sam asked following me to the table.

"Yeah everything is cool." I said as I dove into whipping the invisible food particles from the table.

"What happened to you?" He said with a concerned tone and lifted my bang. Sam had never been that close to me and I know that he was just wanted to make sure I was okay but I was still not at all comfortable with him touching me.

WOAH PERSONAL BUBBLE. I paused. _OK so apparently the whole bang covering the cut approach didn't work._

"Just fell down on the way over here is all." I said pulling down more hair to cover the Band-Aid.

"Well just try to be more careful. Don't want you dying or anything like that." And with that Sam gave me a small pat on the back and disappeared into his office.

Sookie arrived about and hour after I did and things were still running pretty slow. Before she even asked me I mentally conversed her in.

_Jerk knocked me down._

"_Who?" Sookie asked._

"…_I don't know….a Jerk I guess."_

_How are you felling? _She thought.

I gave her a small smile and nodded.

I was talking an order form a couple of….well…the best way to describe their clothes were…bikers when I saw the door open from the corner of my eye.

Out of instance I turned to look and see who had just entered and…TADA it was Mr. Lets Bash A Stranger With A Computer (or whatever the hell it was)

"Great just what I need." I groaned as I headed back to the kitchen to deliver the order to the cook.

"Hey case? That guy over there says he wants to talk to you." Sookie said when I was finished giving a couple a refill of ice tea.

I let out a groan and headed over to the guy. I didn't notice before but this guy had beautiful eyes. The deepest blue that I had ever seen. His hair was cut close….like the way those military boys have it and he looked as if he missed a shave….or four.

He fixed his mouth like he was about to talk but I didn't let him get the first syllable out before I interrupted him.

"Hi thank you for coming to Merlottes. My name is Casey and I will be your server for today. If you would please just follow me…."

It was the JERKS turn to interrupt. "I don't want a table."

"Well if you wouldn't mind seating yourself at the bar I can have someone fix you a drink."

"I don't want a drink either" He said just starring at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"So you're not going to be a paying customer at our fine establishment this morning?" I asked with a sweet grin plastered on my face.

A few of the patrons began to look my way which I could tell was making the unnamed jerk feel a little uneasy.

"No -"

"good." I cut him off. "then I don't have any problem with telling you to get the hell out"

"Hey wait." He said immediately when he saw me fixing to turn around. "I really want to apologize for….well…"

"For what? Splitting my head wide open and then yelling at me? Or for wasting my time right now? Whichever one you choose apology accepted now please….leave."

I didn't wait for him to say anything I turned and began helping an old man that has just entered.

He just stood there for a moment. Not knowing what to do. I have to admit…it was kind of cute….it was almost as if I reduced him to a 5 year old boy who did something wrong. Ok….a hot, sexy, fine, sexalicious 5 year old with the body of a god….but nevertheless…cute.

I went most of the day trying to ignore him. It was kind of hard to ignore him though. Besides the fact that he was probably one of the most gorgeous men I had seen in my entire life. He wouldn't stop starring at me. Babbette was serving him…did I say serving? Because what I meant to say was shamelessly flirty like a cheat $2 harlot.

_Bitch…..Where the hell did that come from?_

He must have ordered 4 ice teas. This man must have the bladder the size of Texas.

"HEY Case." Babbette said as I was clearing off the table.

"Yeah Babbette." I said without looking at her. I don't know why Babbette didn't like me but the way I see it. If she doesn't like me and I have tried countless times to ignore her, and she still talks to me like we're "friends" then that just gives me an excuse to be a 'bitch'….it's a good way to release stress.

"Senior Hottie wanted me to give you this." She then reached into her apron and pulled out a card.

I now know what said jerk is a Mr. James Wheeler and apparently the owner of the auto body shop that opened a few weeks ago. I had seen is once while driving to Sookies house a week ago.

_Wheelers Wheels….hmmm rude and corny…..sounds like a keeper_

"He said that he was sorry and he would like you to give him a call sometime." She then paused and looked me up and down as if she were looking at some infection. She then let out a smirk. "cant really see why." she then finished giving me a once over.

I just simply sighed. True Babbette was smaller than me but all she had going for her was a 'nice' rack…everything else resembled a man….face too. "maybe he'll come around and talk to you…that is if he ever develops a thing for cheap, hermaphrodite whores."

And just before leaving I help up two fingers and finished my insult by whispering. "fingers crossed." I felt good. That took care of Babbette ever having to pretend to be nice to me again. I hold more respect for people who are open about their hatred towards me.

When 11 o'clock hit I was getting ready to leave when Sam called me into his office.

"What can I do for you captain?" I asked with a smile.

"I was just checking to see if you were ok." Was all he said.

For some reason I couldn't quite answer him right away. I just stood there and shifted my weight from one foot to another. Before I came here and was on my own, before I met Sookie and Sam I was never really use to people being nice to me let alone being concerned for me.

I guess the idea still makes me a little uncomfortable.

"Trust me Sam. I'm fine." I said with a caring smile.

_Gotta love that Sam._

"are you sure?' He asked looking into my eyes as if he were searching for some hidden meaning to the phrase 'I'm fine.'

I just simply smiled and have him a mach punch.

"it's a shame you're an only child Sam. You would have made one hell of an older brother." I laughed.

That comment awarded me a smile and I left the room.

I got to my hotel at about 11:30 that night. Took a shower and charged into my pajamas. (Little fluffy sheep shorts and my Merlottes tank) and thought about all the things that I would get with the $10,000. I suddenly heard a small rap at the door.

"Please god, not tonight." I groaned as I rolled out of bed. When I opened the door. It was Bill. Sookies Bill and I felt slightly annoyed….well…wouldn't you if you knew that a person really didn't like you for no particular reason?"

"Hello." Was all he said.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well hell, come on in." I said finally. "Leave the door opened." I finished.

"What can I do for you Billy boy?" I said as I leaned against the dresser.

"I have been informed to tell you that a woman by the name of Samantha will be coming to your room to take you shopping." He said not making eye contact….

_How rude_

"What do you mean shopping?' I asked confused.

"as in purchasing-"

"Yes. Thank you I know what shopping is. I am poor not stupid. What I mean is what am I shopping for? I mean if it is this Vamp convention I've already got an outfit picked out."

"May I see it please." Bill asked in a somewhat bored tone.

_What did Sookie see in this asshole?_

I decided to humor the guy….HA! Humor a vampire….I have a better chance at making Hitler laugh. But nevertheless I went to the closet and pulled out a sky blue sundress that I got from Sookie as a "Welcome to Merlottes" gift.

I immediately regretted showing the dress to Bill because he looked as if I had shown him a pair of acid was bib overalls…_shiver and besides those were already dirty. _

"I am afraid that, THAT particular outfit is not suitable for such a gathering. Don't worry the items that you purchase tomorrow will be taken care of and it wont interfere with the money that you were promised."

I simply just starred at him…not only did this guy think that I was annoying but now he said, in other words, that I have a suck ass fashion sense...or at least Sookie did because she picked the damn thing out….granted I didn't pick out the dress but I still thought that it was cute. But I guess vampires don't appreciate cute.

"Samantha will arrive at precisely 9:30am tomorrow and after that you will be escorted to Fantasia to go over some of the procedures that will be taken."

"OH! I was wondering….when is this convention?" I asked feeling somewhat naive having agreed to go to a convention full of Vampires and not even think to asked about in depth details.

Bill just simply looked at me as if he would sigh….but since vampires dont breathe I couldn't really comment on it.

"You will be leaving in three days." Bill finally said at he headed for the door.

"Wait." I said quickly. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Bill you are no longer welcomed in my home and I resign your invitation." I said. _like I said…poor not stupid._

He simply smirked and headed out the door.

So I had a few hours of sleep before I had to wake up and go on the first shopping spree of my life. As I headed for the door I thought also about how I would have to see Eric again. "God I cant stand that Neanderthal of a boss of yours." I said.

I read from Bills thoughts he then paused and starred into my eyes for the first time.

The last thing Bill heard me said before I closed the door was….."ooooh im teeeellling."


	7. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own this I dont own that please read and review so I know where im at.

_"Mommy where are you?" I remember calling. I woke up in a strange room. It wasn't my room. The cot I was on had a…the best way to describe it is a sour smell. There is nothing in the room but a chair, the cot and me._

_Suddenly I heard someone unlock the door….in a vain attempts to protect myself I run under the bed. That was the first time I saw him. He was a giant, well shaven, black suit with a golden tie, if it weren't for the insane clean in his deep blue eyes, he could almost pass for a nice person. His hair was cut close but you could tell that he was a brunette. He looked as if he were about 25-30. I'm not sure though. I try not to think about it but there are some times where I just can't help it._

_He looks at me and suddenly starts to smirk. "What are you doing under there? How are we going to become friends if I cant see you and get to know you?"_

_He crouches so that he can see me and offers me his hand. There is a faint scar between the thumb and forefinger._

_I don't grab it just yet. "Where is my mommy and daddy?" I asked._

_He keeps the same smile on his face and but moves his hand away. Well if you won't come out I guess I'll just have to come and get you. I can see his fangs I know he is a vampire but I see no green orb around him. I shouldn't be worried. Just as long as there is no green lights I am safe. That's what daddy told me. Then why do I have this sick feeling at the pit of my stomach._

_"Your mother and father are friends of mine. They are in the other room and you will be with them very shortly." He says. "I just want to ask you a few questions first."_

_"like what?" I ask. I stayed where I was._

_"Well I feel a little silly talking to you like this. Would you mind coming from underneath there? I want you to be comfortable."_

_I hesitate for a moment._

_"It's alright little one." He said with a crooked grin. With his hand extended I could see a tattoo it disappeared under his sleeve. I finally grabbed his hand and came from under the bed, if I knew then what I know now I could have stayed under._

_I sat down on the cot while he waled over to the table, picked it up and set it directly in from of me. He then proceded to lean agaist it so he was right in front of me._

_"How old are you Casey?" He asked._

_"Eight." I said. "How do you know my name?" I asked._

_"I told you, I am a friend of your mother and father. My name is Xander. Now, I am going to ask you another question and this is a very important one so I want you to think very hard." I leaned in very closely._

_"do you love your mommy and daddy?"_

_"Yes." I said without hesitation._

_"That's good. That's very good. Would you do anything for them?"_

_"Yes." I said again this time hesitating a moment. I would have done anything for my mother and father but I still didn't understand what I was doing there, where my parents were, and why this vampire was asking me all of these questions._

_"That's good." He said while leaning back. He then reacked into his pocket and pulled out a photograph._

_"Do you know who this person is?" He asked._

_I recognized the man . I also remembered what my parents told me to say to anyone who was asking about him._

_I was told to pretend as if I had never met him before in my life._

_To this day I will never understand why my parent told me to do this._

_I cast my eyes away from the picture and looked the man directly in the eyes._

_"No. I don't know who that is." I said._

_The man then sighed and walked over to the door and left. I let out a small sigh. She though that he was going to let her, and her parent go and then she could get some answers as to what was going on._

_After what seemed like an eternity she hears several footsteps approaching the door. Without warning the door flung open and her mother was thrown in. She was covered in blood and her eyes could barely open because they were swollen. She had a simple rope tying her hands together. I was wondering why my mother didn't just break the rope. I knew she was strong. I once saw her lift a car using one hand but for some reason she couldn't get out of a simple rope tie._

_"MOMMY!" I hollered. She dropped to the floor next to my mother._

_The man who called himself Xander now had a different look on his face. It looked as if a smile never had touched his face in a million years._

_" I am going to ask you this one more time bitch." He said to my mother and then grabbed me by the hair and pulled out what can only be describes as the biggest knife I had ever seen in my life. He then put it to my throat. "Where is he?"_

_I was in agonizing pain. It felt almost as if he were ripping my scalp off._

_My mother simply stared at the man. Tears running down her face but not a cry escaping her. "you get your filthy hand off my daughter."_

_I just remember crying. "Mommy please. He's hurting me please mommy help!"_

_My mother. The strong brave woman I had know my whole life just began sobbing. It wasn't an angry cry like before. I was a defeated cry. Even at such a young age I could tell the difference._

_"The girl knows something." Xander said._

_"No she doesn't…She doesn't know anything. Let her go you son of a bitch." My mother cried. And with her last ounce of energy she hollered. "LET HER GO!"_

_I could feel the tension on scalp lessening. The knife was no longer at my neck._

_"If what you say is true then she is of no use" The knife glided how to my stomach and a new world of pain erupted inside of me._

_When you get stabbed you're entire body screams for what seems like an eternity. Imagine Both fire and ice hitting you at amazing force at one concentrated point and you can MAYBE understand the pain that I was going through._

_It felt as though I were flying and it wasn't until I hit the hard cold concrete wall that I realized that for a split second I was. After that everything was in a daze. The last thing I remember was my mother begin dragged out of the room screaming and saying something in a language I didn't even know that she could speak._

Some people have nightmares about falling, others have nightmares about being chased…my nightmares are about my mother, father and the vampire who killed them….singing.

I got up at 8:30 the next morning and hopped in the shower. Showers are like a sanctuary to me. it's the only place where I can be totally alone and reflect on things, life, men, work but mostly I think about my parents. Its funny it had been years but I can still remember everything about them.

When I got out of the shower and glanced at my alarm clock I had 30 mins before Samantha arrived. Since I knew I would be trying on clothes I didn't wear pants or anything with buttons. I decided to go for a little sun dress that I had picked up at the local clothing store a few blocks away from the hotel.

It was by far the girliest thing I had. A yellow and white sun flower dress that tied in the back. I am in no ways a tomboy. I like looking like a girl but with my job and the way things are going right now I don't have to time nor money to splurge on perfume and pumps. Decided to wear my hair out with a headband. And slipped on a pair of yellow flip flops.

At exactly 9:25 I glanced in the mirror to see how the cut on my forehead was looking. Not that good but at least it wasn't infected I have enough scars I don't need anymore.

I was putting some lip gloss on when I suddenly hear a small rap at the door. I opened the door to see a small woman. She looked as if she were around 25 with blonde hair, green eyes and lets face it, this girl was gorgeous. She greeted me with a warm smile and extended her hand.

"Hello I'm Samantha." She said warmly. I was a little reluctant to touch her hand…not JUST because I didn't trust her but…well I don't like touching people I just met. I simply smiled right back and said "hello."

After a few seconds of of awkward silence I decided to break end the madness and speak. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Lancaster." She said with the same warm smile on her face.

When I grabbed my purse and made sure my door was locked I was a little reluctant to get into her car but I decided to do so for the following reasons. A. She was human and I had a switchblade knife in my purse just in case something went down. What can I say, im gangster like that….alright not really but you get the idea. B. How else was I going to get the clothing I needed?

Before I go any further, remember when I mentioned she had a car? What I meant to say was that she had a 66' Mustang Convertible with a black paint job and red leather interior….I like cars. Sue me. I don't know, just from looking at her you would expect her to drive some sort of Barbiemobile.

Lancaster was a few miles away from Bon Temps. Upscale and High class all the way in that town. It was the kind of place where you had to do your makeup and have on your Sunday best just to get the newspaper.

"That is where my shop is." Samantha added.

We rose in silence for a while before Samantha broke it.

"Eric tells me you're a fairy."

"That's just because he cant come to grips with his own sexuality so he has to make fun of…oh, I get it not that kind of fairy." I said jokingly misunderstanding her to crack a joke at Eric.

Samantha let out a small genuine laugh.

"He also tells me that your father is a warlock."

_OK Mr. Tell Everyone Casey's Business_

"And what might you be?" I asked trying my best to change the subject.

"Human." She simply said.

"I know THAT but how is it that you came to know Eric." I asked. Hey if she was allowed to pry then so was I.

"Pan comes to my shop open and Eric had dropped by a couple of times with her." Samantha said. I don't know but Eric didn't seem like the type of person you would expect to go _shopping _with you.

"Oh…." I began. "SO why are you doing this for him?" I asked.

Samantha raised a brown and smiled. "I'm actually not He is the one that is going to be paying for everything." She said matter-of-factly.

"I guess you don't have anything against vampire." I said with a sigh.

"Not at all. I mean hey, we humans do a lot worse in my opinion. These vampires started off as humans, well most of them did. As for the whole blood sucking thing, none of them have tried to take a bite out of me or anyone that I know so I have no problem with them."

I simply nodded.

Not really use to the whole Vampire sympathizer but then again after going your whole life knowing that there is a group of things that want to drain the life out of you….literally, why the hell would you?

When we arrived at Samantha's shop I saw her sign and died a little inside. 'Sams Glam'…I then though to myself…._it could be worse….FANGTASIA._

A small smile touched my face as we approached the store.

I had a feeling something was going to happen and the second that I was going to ask Samantha a question….that was when I was attacked.


	8. Its Alarming How Charming I Feel

Disclaimer: Well I am here at work and I just got the sudden urge to write so…I guess you can say I'm a writer hah im getting paid and I'm writing. Sorry again that it took so long to update. Here we go.

I didn't know what hit me…one moment I am next to Samantha and the next I am being grabbed and hauled off to the back of the store.

"What the hell are you doing?" I managed to get out.

Samantha then immediately rushed to my side. "Jonathan…do you have to be so dramatic? Casey, you must let me apologize for Jonathans' behavior."

She was speaking to a short, red haired man who was waiting in the back of the store. He had a measuring tape hanging from his neck and was dressed in black slacks and a bright pink dress shirt.

"Who the hell is this guy…what the hell is going on I thought we were just going to do some shopping and then I get dragged in here….and stop touching me!" I yelled to the man at my left who was touching my hair as if it were a science experiment gone wrong.

"Sorry darling…when I saw the two of you coming from the car…I took one look at our mission"

_Is this guy for real…mission? Am I a person or a planet?_

"And I knew that we had to act quickly. But I _guess _you are right…it was a little over the top. Allow me to formally introduce myself." He sauntered over to me. He was about half a foot shorter than me but SOMEHOW still managed to stare me down.

"My Name is Jonathan…Jonathan Godwin…that's not GOODwin…GODwin…I'll use it in a sentence 'Jonathan Godwin was shocked when he saw her horrendous split ends, horrible posture and blind fashion sense."

I simply smiled. "And my name is Casey Cortez…I'll use it in a sentence…'Casey Cortez plans to plead temporary insanity for the murder of Jonathan GODwin. Or I can use it in the past tense. 'Casey Cortez stuffed Jonathan's body in the back of her trunk, put the car in neutral near a cliff and no one had heard from that sonofabitch in months."

He just simply smiled and pivoted to Samantha. "She's a spicy one. I'll have fun with her."

Who would have thought that I needed help being a girl? But sure enough three hours, fifty dresses 100 shoes, 10 different hair styles, 30 bras, brow plucking and cucumbers…

_I still say that they do nothing…besides I am 19 why the hell would I need this?_

..and finally $5712.75 later we were done. While driving back to my hotel room Samantha and I finally had a chance to talk.

"So…"

_I hate awkward silences_

"Why did you agree to help them?" Samantha asked. The way she asked you could tell that it was something that she had been thinking about for a while…to tell you the truth I was thinking the same thing.

"Well…besides the fact that they are offering me a shit load of money? Ummm…nothing. I just want to be normal."

"So you wanted to help a legion of vampires to be…normal?"

_Well of course it's going to sound ridiculous if you say it like that_

"Your perception of normal doesn't have to necessarily be mine. And let's not forget that other little tid-bit I brought up…the money."

Samantha then looked at me with a shifted eye and smirked.

"When you are risking your life for it…all the money in the world wouldn't seem like enough."

I thought about what she said and let out a little snigger. "Well I've been risking my life way before I ever met Eric…so I see this as him doing me a favor…but don't tell him that…last thing I need is for him to be thinking that I am thankful and shit."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me conversing with Eric anytime soon." She said…her demeanor seemed to grow a little distant when Eric's name was brought into the conversation.

"I take it you aren't that fond of Eric either?" I asked.

"That is an understatement." She forced out.

I knew I shouldn't have just kept my mouth shut but sometimes my mouth goes 100mph and my mind is playing catch up.

"Well what did he do?" I asked.

"That's none of you business." She said as calmly as she could muster. It wasn't until then I realized that we had stopped and were at my hotel. I exited the car and got my belongings from Samantha's trunk. Half expecting her to rev the engine and run me over I pulled up to her side of the car. "Hey…I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so nosy…it's just that when someone is nice to me…I tent to treasure it you know?"

She smirked and tilted her head to me. "You think I WANT to be here with you?"

I paused not really knowing what to say. "I didn't really think that, no. But I guess…I don't know… you managed to stay professional."

Now did I think that Samantha was looking forward to seeing me? Of course not, but might I just say that for someone who, at this moment, seemed miserable she did a good job at hiding it throughout the day. The Samantha I had seen at nine o'clock this morning was totally different from the one that was dropping me off.

Samantha didn't comment anymore on that particular subject. We stood there for about 20 seconds not saying anything. I finally dejectedly shrugged my shoulders and headed for my room.

"HEY." She managed to get out right before I closed my door. "He will turn on you…he'll do something to screw you over in the end. He's going to do something to make you life a living hell so I hope that money is worth it."

"It was nice hanging out with you too Samantha got to do it again really soon." I said flatly.

She just kept staring at me….up until the last moment when I closed the door.

I looked in the mirror at everything that was done…who would have thought that I would ever look like a woman. My makeup was flawless, my hair in a CONTROLLED mess of curls now. To be honest, I haven't felt this girly my entire life.

Since I was on the night shift and didn't have to go to work yet I decided to wrap my hair up and take a power nap. Having people poke and prod you really take a lot out of you.

*Five hours later*

I woke up feeling fresh and energized but feeling a little disoriented. Thankfully my head wrap hadn't come undone and I went my closet to pull out my uniform. I threw my new makeup back on the bed…lets hope I can imitate what Jonathan did before. I got my towel and ran some water to take a bath.

While my water was running I went to my shopping bags and looked at all of my new clothes one more time. I couldn't help but feel excited and I was going to get to wear them…granted, ill be in a room full of bloodthirsty vampires but, hey, I'm trying to be optimistic.

For some reason the bathroom looked a little different. Nothing was out of place it just felt different. As a matter of face everything looked different. It was hard to explain. Even taking a shower felt different. I kept my hair tilted up because I didn't want to get my hair wet. I knew that it wasn't going to last for another 2 days but I at least wanted to look decent for work…for once.

After my shower I dried off and went to put my uniform on. I decided to wear my new underwear but for some reason my new bra didn't fit me as well as it did before I had to tighten the straps and fasten it on the last hook.

_Damn! _

That's why I hate shopping. A: I have horrible buyers remorse and B: It always seems that the minute you get home and try on your clothes things don't always fit the same way they did when you tried them on in the store. I have an ongoing theory that the retail industries do it on purpose just to screw with you.

I went to put on my shirt and it was a but tighter around the bust…damn bra! Its messing up everything. I glanced at my clock on the nightstand and sighed

_I guess you're just going to have to be a trooper and make it through the night with his thing on._

I sat on the bed and took out my compact. I laid out everything and tried to figure out what I would do first…I reached for the mascara and quickly took my hand away.

_Last thing you need is to be going blind 20 mins before you're due in for work…better experiment with that on your day off….same goes to you mister eye liner._

I reached for the eye shadow and decided to apply the same shimmering gold that I had on earlier today. The lighting was shitty so I had a hard time deciding whether or not I had applied the makeup correctly. The makeup must have been really expensive because I didnt have to apply much before my eyes gave me that "popping" looking that you always hear about on those ads on tv.

Next…lips.

After applying almost 4 different colors of lipstick I decided to stick with the slightly pink tinted lip gloss and call it a night. I put my small compact mirror away and went to the bathroon while undoring my head wrap.…hopefully it all looked the same as it did 6 hours ago.

I looked in the mirror and was horrified…the person looking at me in the mirror wasn't Casey.

"What the fuck!" I quickly turned around to see if there was anyone behind me.

I faces the mirror again unable to speak. No wonder everything in the room felt different I was roughly 4 inches taller. I ripped off my shirt to see that my chest had grown a bit larger. In any other situation I would be jumping for joy but at this moment in time I was just terrified.

My skin had almost a glow to it…not a literal glow…its hard to explain. I couldn't stop looking in the mirror…because I was shocked yes but also because there was something holding me there.

Just to make sure I reached up and touched my face. I jumped when the reflection did the same.

I was horrified and began thought of the only rational thing than popped into my head.

"God im dying." I whispered.

_Yeah right Rachel you have that cancer where you turn into an Amazonian woman and in about two seconds you spontaneously combust. THINK. There has to be a logical explanation for all of this._

I pulled myself together and tried to think of an excuse as to why I couldn't make it to work tonight.

_Who are you kidding Casey…you cant ditch work…you need the money sure you about to run into a healthy lump sum but into that day you're still dirt poor. Amazonian cancer or not you are going to work….damn poverty._

I took one more look in the mirror trying to psych myself out. "its not that noticeable" I whispered. So what, you hit a growth spurt.

They say the female body doesn't stop developing until you're 25 and you're…I looked at my calendar on the wall…yep you were officially 20 to the hour. One hell of a birthday gift.

I went to my closet reached for my belt and placed it on the last loop.

_God you have AIDS you're wasting away…wait don't you have to have sex to get aids? Maybe you've contracted some sort of super aids where blood isn't involved_

I turned off all the lights and headed to work. I was already 5 minutes late so I had to put some pep in my step.

I couldn't help but notice all of the stares I was getting while I was heading to work. I tried to ignore them but I was becoming increasingly difficult.

I decided to avoid as many people as I could so I slipped into the side entrance. I set my purse down in the back room and headed to the bathroom to look in the mirror again.

I made sure no one else was in the next stall and started running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make it look less…well. Nice. I washed all the makeup off of my face and wet my fingers to run them through my hair. I never thought I would be doing this in a million years…actually TRYING to look jacked up.

I noticed that as I ran my fingers through my hair there were no tangles…another first.

My hair was still shiny but I could blame that on a new conditioner that I purchased. My face although structurally it hadn't changed my eyes were a lighter tint of brown. The scar on my forehead that had been caused my James had been totally healed…another thing that I would have to explain to Sam and the rest of the co -workers. I wrapped my hair in a messy bun and intentionally pulled some hairs down so they could cover my face.

I went to the back room and grabbed another set of shorts and a shirt. I went to the bathroom and took of my size 18 shorts and realized that my new sized shorts were now a size 12...wow. Super AIDS or not that was pretty cool. I made sure the shirt was baggy to give the illusion that I was the same size. I looked in the mirror and gave a weak smile.

Satisfied with the outcome I went to clock in. Sookie was off tonight I notices as I stared at the calendar which bummed me out. I hope she wouldn't mind me calling her up after I get off of work.

Sam usually likes it when we come into his office and let him know we're there but I didn't want to volunteer seeing anyone at that time. Ill make an appearance. Try an d make some tips and then after that I am heading over to Sookies. She didn't live too far away from here…about a 30 minute walk…20 if I ran.

Everything was going fine. No one said anything to me and every chance I got I was avoiding customers I usually served. When I saw Travis enter and sit at my station I let out a groan. He was there with his usual buddies.

The table went quiet and I help my breath trying not to make any eye contact with them.

"Casey?" Travis asked with a cautious and confused tone. "do something different with your hair?" He asked.

I raised the notepad to my face trying my best to block it and let out a nervous laugh. "umm yeah." I said quickly "new conditioner…says its suppose to make your hair shine and whatnot. So…will you and your friends be having some Jack and coke or something different tonight?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"well…it looks really nice. Have you been exercising?" He asked. I made a face but he immediately put his hands up. "I am being serious, you look like you have been working out." I glanced above my notepad and saw that him and his friends were gawking at me their faces as serious as ever.

I quickly looked away and said without a smile. "well that is very sweet of you to say but i'm a little busy right now and I need to see to these other tables." It was a lie. All the other tables had already been taken care of but they didn't need to know that. I just wanted to get the hell out of this awkward situation.

"The usual will be fine." He said not taking his eyes off me. I heard one of his buddies say, "She must have gotten lipo or something."

"On a waitress salary besides I just saw her the other day." Travis defended.

I gave him quick smile and quickly walked away. As I was heading to the bar give the tender the order I didn't make any eye contact with anyone.

_Okay so its pretty obvious that some people can see I look different but don't worry you only have._

I glanced at my watch.

_SIX MORE HOURS! FUCK!_

When I have the tender my order Mr. Harper smiled at me. I smiled back and he got out of his seat and stood in my way. Mr. Harper was a sweet old man. He owned a used book store on Sanger St. and usually came into Merlotts on his way home for a beer.

"Well bless my eyes is that you Miss Cortez?"

I didn't say anything right away I just smiled.

"well you sure do clean up good if you don't mind me saying." Mr. Harper said with a sweet old grin.

"Well…its my birthday so I decided to head to the salon and treat my self." I said quickly. Mr. Harper always had a way of making me feel better when I was having a bad day and today was no exception. I smiled effortlessly and gave him a small hug. "how is Mrs. Harper doing?" Mr. Harper had been married for over 40 years to his loving wife Ella Harper. Brad and Angelina had nothing on these two. They were by far the cutest couple I had ever seen in my entire life.

"your birthday? That rascal Sam Merlotte didnt give you your birthday off?" He asked with a grimace.

I couldnt help but laugh. When I did it drew the attention of a couple more people which is what I was trying to avoid. "He doesnt know its my birthday Mr. Harper no one does." I finished.

"well happy birthday darling." he chuckled. "one heck of a way to be spending your birthday if you don't mind me saying. You should be out having fun not cooped up in here with these lushes." he joked.

"aw." I said with a broad smile. "I cant think of a better way of spending my 20th birthday than being here talking to you."

He let out a hearty laugh. "it was good talking to you Miss Casey I'll let you get back to work but stop by the store tomorrow so I can be sure to give you a gift."

"you don't have to do that for me Mr. Harper." I said warmly. Mr Harper was a sweet man. I felt bad for him. He was slowly losing his vision and there was nothing the doctors could do to save his sight. He could still make out your face if you stood close enough to him though.

He help up a finger in a motion to silence me. "I wont hear another word from you. You're getting a gift from me and that's final."

I let out another involuntary heart laugh and suddenly the entire bar fell silent. I looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at me. At least all the men were. The women were…the best way I could put it was…leering. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam standing the edge of the bar his mouth agape. Without missing a beat I quickly went over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I didn't wait for a response and quickly went to his office.

His footsteps were the only indication to me that he was following. When we were on his office I closed the door. When I turned around I saw that he still had the same look on his face.

I didn't know what to say. We must have both been standing here for about 1 whole minute before I opened my mouth. "hi." was all I could manage.

"Um…you look…different." Sam said finally.

"yeah its by birthday today and I decided to go to the salon this morning." I said weakly.

_That's my story and im sticking to it._

He then took a step towards me. " you look….taller." He added.

"I do…well its about time I finally hit that damn growth spurt." I stuttered.

"Have you lost weight?" he asked bluntly.

_Shit_

I paused for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Yeah well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Last night I hate some bad sea food thats why I wasnt feeling 100 and ive been puking all night last night and today. I tried to be a trooper but I don't think I can make it through the rest of the night. So I was wondering if I could just finish up with this table and head home early?"

_Believe me PLEASE believe me._

Sam took another step towards me.

"You don't look sick." He said flatly.

_FUCK_

"thank you Sam. But I feel really sick and I don't mean to leave you here high and dry but…I want to go to the doctor to see if I can get some medicine."

_Believe me you sonovabitch!_

"You got a date?" He asked suddenly.

_Well...that came out of left field._

"Sam...have you ever even heard me talk about going on a date with anyone in this town?" I asked.

Sam didn't say anything.

"Please Sam, if I cant go home at least let me leave a little earlier." I said.

"Casey we've got a full house tonight." Sam sighed while placing his hands on his hips.

"Sam Merlotte how many times have I come in on my day off,stayed later, and gone to pick up Arlene when her car broke down?" I asked trying to build my case.

Sam didnt look like he was going to budge.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I dropped to my knees and began to beg. "PLEASE SAM PLEAAAAAAAAASE?" I ll but hollered.

Sam let out a groan and grabbed me by the shoulders and hoisted me up.

"well…alright just finish up with Travis and head on home but call here first thing in the morning so I know how it is you're doing." His hands were still on my shoulders for a little bit longer than they should have but he blinlked a couple of times and moved them like they were 300degrees.

God its times like this I wish I could read humans minds but something was telling me that Sam knew I wasn't telling the truth…

_if that was the case then why the hell was he letting me go? Don't over think Casey. Just thank him and get the hell out of there._

"Thanks." I said quickly and turned to get the door.

"Case." Sam said behind me.

"Yeeeeah?" I asked cautiously. I squeezed my eyes shut. When he did say anything I turned around to see that he was even closer now.

He reached out and I took a step back so I was flush against the door.

_What is wrong with you Casey? THIS IS SAM!_

He then reached to the left where a small filing cabinet was and took out a poorly wrapped box. It had a darker green bow taped to it and he handed it to me. "Happy Birthday." He said with a half grin.

I let out a nervous laugh and grabbed it. He then backed away and stood there with his arms crossed.

After a moment of silence he spoke. "well?…open it up…let me know what you think."

I laughed quickly and went over to his desk to unwrap it. "How did you know it was by birthday?" I asked quizzically .

"your application of course. When I hired you I saw that your birthday was coming up so I thought-" He stopped when he saw the look on my face.

I tried to hold back the tears but nothing could stop me. About a week ago after hearing that I liked to read Sam asked me what my favorite book was. I had told him it was a book called _Fairies in the Forest. _It was a book that my mother always use to read to me. I tried looking for it when I grew older but none of the shops in Bon Temps carried it. Sam knew that my parent were dead. I told him that they died in a car accident when I was eight. I didn't know much about Sams parents all I knew was that he was an orphan just like me.

"Case?" He asked.

I stared at the book. I ran my hands over it just to make sure it was real. Mr. Harper had called all of the neighboring books stores outside of Bon Temps but none of them were able to find it.

He put his hand on my shoulder. I could hear the concern in his voice.

Without saying a word I flung my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" I said into his shoulder. "I don't know how you found this but…thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I cried out.

Sam let out a caring chuckle. "Well Mr. Harper told me a while ago that you kept harassing him about that book… and you told me that it reminded you of your mom…I thought it would be a nice gift for you."

I pulled away and wiped the tears form my eyes. "it's a hell of a lot better than nice. This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me…thank you so much Sam!" I said not taking my eyes off the book. "now I feel bad for leaving. If you want me to stay I will." I said.

Sam smiled warmly and shook his head. 'Its your birthday. I was gonna tell you to take off anyway. I was just giving you a hard time before." Feeling the tears start again I hugged Sam one more time and kissed him on the cheek. Sam stiffened and pulled me away slightly. I didn't say anything else and left the room. I quickly went to my locker and put it in there. Looking in the mirror to see if my face was puffy.

"apparently super AIDS keeps you form getting puffy eyes too." I sighed. I then stared at myself in the mirror on my locker and took let my hair out of the bun. My hair tumbled down a bit past my shoulders.

_Why the hell are you so scared about this. I mean you don't feel sick for once in you life Casey enjoy the good things that are happening to you. _

With a smile on my face I grabbed the shirt I came in with and quickly changed into it. I was still going to go to Sookies after work hopefully she would be home I didn't have her number so I couldn't call her but if she wasn't home I would at least leave a note on her door telling her to call me ASAP.

I went to the bar and grabbed Travis' order and headed over to his table with a big smile on my face. I didn't care if everyone was staring at me. For one I just didn't care.

"hey boys." I said warmly. They immediately silenced when the took one look at me. Travis' smile was almost as big as mine was. "unfortunately I am not going to be able to finish serving you all tonight but I an going to pass you over to Brenda and shell be more than happy to keep you guys company for the rest of the evening.

The look on their faces were so funny that I had to keep myself form laughing right then and there. "That's too bad." one of the boys said meaning it. They looked as if they were 5 year old buys and someone had just broken their favorite G.I. Joe.

Travis stood and I cautiously took a step back. "Well in that case I guess we should be hitting the road fellas." The men all nodded and began to rise.

"oh." I said slightly confused. "Well in that case let me just get you your check. I skipped to the register . Sam had come from the office and was at the bar. I gave him a great big smile once again. "If I would have known that book would have made you this happy I would have gotten it for you a long time ago." Sam said he then walked towards me while I was entering in Travis and his friends ordering into the system so I could cash out.

"I hope you dont take offense to this Casey and I ust got you back so I dont want to say anything that would make you want to leave but..."

I raised a brow and caustously paid attention to what Sam had to say.

"You look great dont get me wrong but please stop. I've hear of a lot of people who get work done and then it just gets out of hand. So please if youre thinking about getting anything else done, dont. You look beautiful just the way you are. Hell you looked perfect before, not that you look worse now, its just that-"

"Wait...Sam...you think I got plastic surgury?" I asked.

Sam simply shrugged.

I stiffleed a laugh and gave Sam a hug and another kiss on the cheek. "Sam, I havent nor will I ever get plastic surgery. This is just a growth spurt." _Or super aids. _ I thought.

I left Sam to his thoughts and made my way to Travis. "Heres your check boys." I said while setting the Bill on the table.

Travis waived his hands in a dismissive motion and handed me a bill. "Keep the change." He said with a grin. "and happy birthday Casey." I took the bill and shoved it into my apron as I made my way back to the bar I almost screamed. His total was $12.56. I then reached into my pocket to see that Travis had given me….

"Holy Shit!"

It wasn't until I saw everyone looking at me that I realized that had said that out loud.

"Whats Wrong Casey? Lousy tip?" My Harper has asked.

"Uh…yeah" I managed to force out.

_If you want to call a $87.44 tip lousy!_

AUTHORS NOTES::

Well that's then end of this chapter I hope you all like it. Sorry it took me so long to finish but typing with a broken arm sucks balls. But im all healed right now and I will be adding a new chappy SOOONNN!


	9. A Change Would Do You Good

Disclaimer: I told you I would be back with another chapter. I really want to explain something though before I start. Some of you may be asking why I chose to make Casey "change" (others are sending PM saying that you don't think it was a good idea) well I did this for more than one reason. 1. I don't want you to think that I wanted to make Casey "pretty" because I thought she was "ugly" everything I do in my story I do it for a reason and Caseys transformation is going to have her go through a lot of hardship as well as some self discovery. 2. I want to make sure I stay true to the history of the "fairy". I just want the readers to know that I was left with a tough decision and that was to either change Caseys looks to make the story go in a different direction... or to have her stay the same and change the entire story that I had already written. Casey is still CASEY I don't want any of you thinking that she is going to loose her spunk and sass just because her appearance is different. With that said please continue to enjoy the adventure of the new "NOT IMPROVED" Casey Cortez.

Things were actually starting to look up for me. I felt great. I looked great. And I had a HUGE tip from Travis. I thanked Sam one more time for his birthday gift and glanced at my watch. 5:30... I should be at Sookies by 6:00.

I never mind walking. I see it a being therapeutic. To think about how my day was.

I was ten minutes into my walk when I came upon Wheelers Wheels. "So this is where he works huh?" I said to myself. Something told me to keep on walking but...well...to put it simply I have my moments where I decide not to listen to the little voices in my head and toss caution to the wind. When you spend you life fighting for your life against the undead you tend to underestimate "humans"

_God…listen to yourself...humans…you are a human. You're normal just like everyone else._

The place didn't look like anything special. There was a garage that had a pickup truck with the hood up and the insides were…how can I put this…ripped out. And the other car was a 2007 blood red, Plymouth Prowler I saw a prowler once when I was 14 and one of my foster parents worked in a chop shop just on the outskirts of Washington D.C. Well Mr. Hayz my foster father or as I liked to call him, the drunken lush who couldn't tell his ass from his elbow, owned a Prowler. That was probably the reason why I stayed there for so long. Looking at that car was like therapy to me.

I looked into the small shop that was filled with hubcaps, cables, wires, air fresheners and other "car" goodness.

_Focus you jackass!_

I cleared my mind and headed into the shop.

_Why the hell are you in here? _

I asked myself

_Buying parts for a car you don't have? Get the hell out of here before you embarrass yourself._

_Shut the hell up better judgment!_

"He probably doesn't even work here…just because he owns the place doesn't mean he works—

"May I help you?" Came a voice from the back room.

"Uh—" was all I could manage to squeeze out of a throat that was not sealed shut.

_Smooth Casey…you're just a regular fucking Casanova._

"Well…holler if you need anything" came the voice.

"uh."

_Words damnit!_

"Is Mr. Wheeler in?"

_NOT THOSE WORDS!_

"Who wants to know?" The voice said form the back.

I froze…I didn't know what the hell else to say. I shouldn't have even been there in the first place. Why didn't I listen to…well…myself?

"My name is Casey Cortez." I said simply.

"Casey Who?" the voice seemed to be getting louder…which means he is getting closer…which means…well…hell if I know what that was suppose to mean.

I immediately turned around and was about the head for the door when the back door swung open. I I instantly turn around to face Mr. Wheeler himself. I was wearing jeans and a tank top and had a clean towel wiping the some oil from his hands. God the man was a walking advertisement for premarital sex.

_Get your mind out of the gutter!_

"Casey from the bar?" He asked.

"Yeah." I managed to say

"What can I do for you Miss Cor—" He paused when he looked at me … God why the hell did you come in here?

_You know why? _I thought. _You wanted to see if you would have the same effect on him as Travis._ For a split second I also thought about Sam. Did he find me attractive too now. Did I like it? I guess. Was I going to do something about it. Of course I wanted to. I had likes Sam for the longest time but I knew that his heart was set for Sookie. _YOU HARLOTT! YOU JEZEBELLE!_

"Leaving so soon?" He asked. I didn't have to look at him to see that there was a smile on his face. I slowly turned around. And saw the smile vanish and be replaced with…something I had never expected…I didn't know any better I would say it looked like disappointment.

"you look different." He said simply.

"Yeah…that's probably because the first time you saw me my face was covered in blood. How's your computer doing? I hope it didn't get hurt or anything. Oh and my face is fine thank you for asking." I don't know why but the look he gave me hurt. I guess I really haven't changed that much.

"Did you come here for any particular reason…other than rubbing that in my face. I apologized if you can remember." He said with a smile growing on his face.

"No. That entire day was a little bit fuzzy…must be because of the concussion." I said curtly. " I was headed to a friends and I decided to come on here and see if maybe you…uh…had something t-t-that I could get for my boss." I managed to put together.

James let out a small sigh. "Boss is into cars I guess?" He asked.

Fortunately Sam was. And I did want to find a way to thank him for finding me that book so the lie quickly turned into a warped truth I guess.

"Yeah…but I don't know what it is he would want" I said wandering around the small shop. Hub caps? No that would just make me look like a retard. 'Here you go Sam…I got you this hubcap to show you how much I appreciate our friendship.'

"What's you're budget?" He asked following me around the store.

"I'm not quite sure yet." I said letting out a nervous breath hoping it would come out as a sigh.

"What kind of car does he drive?" James asked.

" 2004 Ford F-150 Pickup, black, with 310 hp engine." I love Sams pickup. Right then it hit me…Sam was complaining about a filter that he wanted to get but had been putting it off he just didn't have to time…GOD…what was it again.

"You seem to know a bit about cars." James said.

"Do you have a K&N filter for that make and model?" I asked ignoring his comment. I was a gear head and I wouldn't mind talking shop any other time but at this point I didn't care if I had to spend my entire check to get out of this stupid situation I had just put myself into.

"You look different?" he said ignoring my question. "This guy, is he your boyfriend?" He asked not waiting for me to answer the first question.

"thanks" I said before realizing that it wasn't a compliment just a statement. "...and I really dont think that is any of your business." I then turned around to look at James and immediately the smile was once again wiped from his face.

"Hold on let me check." He went into the back.

_Now's your chance Case just run you stupid ass out before he comes back._

It didn't seem like such a bad idea but then I thought. This guy knows where you work and everything. Just see if he has it and if he does get it and if not that will give you a perfect excuse to high tail it out of here.

A couple seconds later he came out with a box. "got it." He said simply as he waved the box in the air.

"How much?" I asked.

"You look taller." He then said. All of these subject changes were making me dizzy.

"I grew." I said flatly. "How much?" I asked again.

"$95.99" He simply said.

I almost wanted to die right then and there. Even with the 83 dollars Travis had given me I couldn't afford to loose any money.

"Happy Birthday Case." I mumbled.

"What was that?" James asked as he headed to the back room.

"Where are you going with that?" I asked quickly.

"Judging by your facial expression I was putting it back." He said simply.

_Alright now your pride is on the line case._

" I still want it." I said.

James cocked a brown. "You have the cash? I don't do lay-away."

_Son of a bitch!_

"I have the money" I said through grit teeth. James just stood there for a while staring at me. I ignored it and headed to the counter. Eventually he followed and rang me up.

"that'll be $96.27." I took out the $83.00 Travis had given me and laid it on the counter. I then went to my wallet and took out all my money.

_God please let me have enough._

$1.44…that is all I would be left with after leaving. But I could do it…all I had to do was wait till next Friday…I mean I had already paid for the room until that time…so what if you wont be eating for a week or so. Youre pride is more important than any pop-tart.

As I laid my wallet on the counter, James peeked over glanced at my i.d. and chuckled.

It was about 2 years old and I hated it. During that time I didn't really have much to smile about so in that picture I looked totally miserable. When I tried to grab, it he immediately snatched it up. I was so shocked I couldn't said anything but…"motherfucker."

He ignored my rude comment and looked at my I.D.

"well, well, well…happy birthday. He then took the liberty of doing some more investigations.

"$1.00?" That's it. Youre blowing your last bit of money on this?" He asked with a shocked look on his face. "This must be some friendship you and your boss have." He scoffed.

_The nerve of this jackass. _I thought.

"Yeah well he's more than a boss. Why else do you think I am the highest paid waitress in Bon Temps. He earned this last night." I said. I had never told a lie that big in my life but if he was going to paint me to be some sort of harlot why disappoint?

It seemed to have done the trick because he looked away in discomfort it seemed.

I just simply help out my hand and didn't say anything.

After a long moment staring at me. He let out a sigh. Tossed the wallet on the counter and took out a pair of box cutters. I stared at his actions confused as he flipped the box over so then bottom was facing up and led a small scratch along the bottom.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Im sorry but this box appears to be damaged so, I wont be able to sell this to you full priced." He said with a sigh. "That'll be $10.00"

For a moment I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Why would you do something like that?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "sorry its store policy. All damaged merchandise comes at a discount."

"So you immediately decided to take off 80% off?" I asked.

"Consider it a birthday gift." He said not looking at me.

"Look buddy." I said squaring my shoulders. Although it was a fine gesture I didn't want this guy thinking I was some poor waitress who couldn't afford air…it was true but that's besides the point. I still had my dignity. "I appreciate the help but I would rather you just get me another filter." I said with a sigh.

James mouth quirked up into a slanted grin. Damn that boy had a nice smile. "Sorry no can do. That was our last filter for that make and model…I guess you're stuck with it…unless you decide to wait for me to order another part…even then though, there's no guarantee the box is going to come in any better condition."

_Son of a batch of cookies…is he hitting on you via discounts? Did he expect something in return._

I let out a sigh and weighted my options. "Could you please just check and see if you may have overlooked one?" I glanced at my watch. It was almost going on 7:00.

James let out a small huff of annoyance and went to the back.

_Now's your change. Get your goffy ass out of there!_

I recounted my money and made sure all the money was there, slammed it down on the counter. Grabbed my wallet and the filter and ran out the store.

I was a good 40 yards from the store when I though I heard the door to his shop open…

_Wait, that's impossible. _I thought but just as a precautionary measure I decided to put a little pep in my step. I didn't realize that I was in a full sprint until I wounded a corner and saw that I was at Sookies.

I looked at my watch. "ten minutes? Wow impressible." I said to myself. I ran to Sookies house and banged on the door.

"Please be there. Please be there. For the love of GOD please be there!" I silently prayed.

Her car was in the driveway so things were looking good.

"Who is it?" Came a voice on the other end of the door.

"Its Case, Sookie, open up." I said with a sigh of relief. I grabbed my clip and put my hair up so it was out of my face.

When I heard her jiggle the doorknob I froze. "You've got to be shitting me!" I whispered. I sense someone else was there and I had a good idea of who it was.

When Sookie opened to door I ignored the shocked look on her face and entered.

"What happened to y—" She asked with her eyes widening.

"I don't know…I'm dying." I said placing Sams gift on her coffee table.

"Well…isn't this interesting?" said a familiar voice.

I saw Eric leaning against the threshold. A small smile touching his lips.

I ignored his little comment and went back over to Sookie.

"Look," I began. "I don't know how this happened I just woke up and all of a sudden," I undid my clip and my hair tumbled. I glanced over at Eric and he went stiff and let out a long breath. "my hair looks like I just stepped out of a shampoo commercial and," I made a gesture with my entire body. "Ka-POW."

"Well…you look great." Sookie said with a shocked look still plastered on her face.

"You couldn't have come at a better time." Eric said as he made his way over to the living room and sat in the loveseat so he was sitting as far across from me as possible.

"We were getting ready to come and get you." I stared at him confused but then remembered what he was talking about. Fangtasia…that was tonight?

"Look I think considering the circumstances I should…well…sit this one out." I said with a wary look on my face.

Sookie took a step towards me.

"Casey, are you sure you even want to get mixed up in this mess?" Sookie asked. I was guessing that Eric had filled her in on a few things. "I mean, I did it and it was a big mistake." She said. Hurt crossed her face for a moment.

_If you need money, I'll five you some _Sookie thought.

_I cant I have him my word and I don't back out on a promise_

_To hell with promises you could get killed._

_Stop being a damn hypocrite! Look im going and that's the end of that._

Sookies threw up her hands in defeat and went to the kitchen.

"Is there something I am missing here?" Eric asked not being about to listen in on our conversation.

"Several things." I said with a sigh of exhaustion. " but most importantly, a functioning brain."

Sookie let out a mental laugh and I fought to keep my smile internal.

Eric didn't look as amused as me and Sookie apparently.

"Look," I began changing the subject. "I cant go…I don't even have anything to wear."

"Sookie does." Eric said 'matter of factly'.

I was small but I wasn't SOOKIE SMALL. This girl must have been about 2 to 3 sized smaller than me.

"I can't fit any of Sookies clothes." I said with "DUH" plastered all over my face. When rising.

Eric rose as well and slowly made his way so he was stand right on from of me. " I don't care if you have to go there in what you're wearing right now, you're going and that's final."

I took a step back but not in fear but to square up for another one of my "oh no you DIDN'T!" moments.

"When…the…fuck did you become my father! I'm telling you I'm not going and that is the END of the discussion"

I didn't see a glow…a spark…nothing. One moment I could breathe just fine and the next Eric had his hand around my neck and was massaging me to death.

"I have had just about enough of you smart remarks and demands." He said through grit teeth.

"Eric get your damn hands off her!" Sookie hollered.

"Someone needs to teach this child some manners. Something her parent obviously didn't do properly."

It started as only a funny feeling in my stomach. Like when you are kinda hungry and your stomach starts to growl. My entire body went cold then hot then cold then back to hot. The fear I was feeling, was quickly being replaced with anger. Without warning my hand grabbed Erics and began to pry his fingers from around my neck.

Erics eyes widened for a moment. The muscles in my arm were burning in the process but the anger I was feeling kept me motivated. It didn't even register what I was doing…or what I did next. One moment my other arm was by my side balled into a neat little fist, and then next moment…excruciating pain was shooting through it. I moved so fast that I didn't even see it…but sure enough Eric had now put a good space of distance between us and was licking a small spec of blood from the corner of his mouth.

I was howling in pain as I looked at my hand. My knuckle was caved in.

_You broke your hand on an ancient vampires face! _

"You…hit me." Eric simply stated. I could tell that he was shocked I could read it in his mind.

Tears were streaming down my face at this moment. "Yeah…and it felt great and if you say another thing about my parent…ill do it again asshole."

"For gods sake Case your hand. I think you broke something." Sookie shrieked. "Eric!" Sookie glared at him.

"What?" He asked sounding almost human. "Who's the one bleeding here?" He said pointing to his mouth which had already healed.

"You—" Sookie was interrupted my a car pulling into her driveway.

"That would be the driver…don't keep me waiting ill give you each ten minutes." Eric said grabbing a handkerchief and wiping the blood form his mouth.

Sookie was about to protest something but Eric was already out the door.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." I said while standing straight and whipping my eyes.

"You can't be serious?" Sookie said with a sigh.

I ignored her comment. "Look, do you have anything that has a lot of stretch to it…I would wear this but I don't want a load of bloodsuckers know where I work."

Sookie sighed as a sign of her giving up and stood. "Look, I have a few things. Just go to my room, upstairs, second door on your left and ill come up with some ice for your hand." She said.

"No need." I said bracing myself. I raised my shirt so I had something to bite on and popped to bone back into place. A single tear ran down my face. Sookie stared in horror.

"It will be better in about a day or so. I've broke this hand dozens of times." Which was true. I had never been in any fights really. Nothing serious but I did manage throughout the years to fall a few times completely dislocating my thumb, dropping my bed while trying to move it, and breaking three fingers. That and a slew on other injuries and a klutz like me managed to do. I was all healed in 48hrs. My mother said that it was the fae in me.

"Casey why is it that you know you're broken hand will heal in 2 days. It usually taked weeks...sometimes months." Sookie stated with a confused stare.

I observed the situation. Sookie was someone that I could trust. We were also going into a life or death situation and she was the closest thing to a friend that I had ever had.

"Well Sook, I know this because I am not exactly...100% human." I said through squinted eyes.

Sookie didnt blink.

"My mother was a fairy and my father was human." I began. I heal fast and apparently this" I said gesturing to my appearance, "is one of my fringe benefits." things made perfect sense, I would make this transformation on my 20th birthday...too much of a coincidence. I had heard about fairies gaining irresistability traits when they gre into puberty, perhaps mine was delayed or altered in some way because I was ½ human."

All Sookie did for a moment was stare and then she smiled. "Well I guess you and I have even more in common." She made her way upstairs and beckoned for me to follow.

After looking in the mirror I decided that I didn't look all that bad. The dress I was wearing was a bit too short for my liking but comparing to the other dress I tried on I looked like a saint…at least you weren't able to see my ovaries in this dress like you could the last one.

It was a halter dress which had a built in bra…thank GOD…which mean that I could finally take on that death contraption that I managed to survive the day with.

It was white with black and red roses on it. Thank GOD Sookie and I were the same size as far as shoes went. I was never much of a heel person so I decided why start now. I slipped on some white sandal with a thin heel not even an inch high. Something tells me that the vampires wouldn't appreciate me coming in there with tennis shoes.

"You can have that if you want." Sookie said.

"Oh no I couldn't do that." I said, not meaning it.

"Just take it. It looks great on you anyway."

"It DOES doesn't it?" I said and gave a purr.

Sookie just rolled her eyes and finished getting dressed. She decided to sport a KILLER and I mean K to the ILLER strapless dress. All black with heels that would make a supermodel break her neck.

"Hey baby!" I whooped. "What YOU doing later on tonight?" I said trying to so my best GQ impression.

Sookie just laughed as I followed her downstairs. I took one last look in a mirror that Sookie has on her dining room wall.

I don't know what made me change. Maybe someone up there saw all of the bullshit that I had gone through and though that maybe I deserved a break. Maybe it was Super AIDS all I know is that I was finally feeling good about myself. And even though I was about to get into a limo with a mind reader and a vampire, I finally felt normal.

The car ride was silent thanks God for that. My hand was killing me. Eric was doing what Vampires do best…staring…and Sookie was keeping me company mentally.

Why did you come to my house with a car filter?

The question caught me off guard but I quickly recovered.

_Sam got me a birthday gift and I wanted to thank him._

_Why didn't you tell anyone that it was your birthday?_

_I didn't think anyone would care._

_How about this, after tonight, you stay at my place and ill bake you a cake_

My chest tightened and before stopping myself I thought

_I've never had a birthday cake._

_Well…we'll soon change that_

I paused for a moment and glanced at Eric. He was still staring at Sookie.

_Want to know what he's thinking. I asked_

Sookie paused for a moment.

_No I think it would be best if we leave that Pandora's box closed._

_What's the deal with you two anyway. Why do I get a bad soap opera feeling when I look at you guys?_

I was waiting to hear an answer from Sookie but instead I got a picture on my head of Eric in Sookies shower…NAKED.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Filter yourself girl! FILTER!"

Sookies face had turned bright red and Eric raised a brown in confusion.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Neither one of us said anything; I wasn't able to look him in the eye. I don't think I ever will.

_Sorry. I'm not use to people being in MY head. _Sookie thought her face still red with embarrassment.

I didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was silent

When we finally pulled up to Fangtasia I took a deep breath.

I never would have thought in a million years I would be voluntarily going to a club full of Vampires who would like nothing more than to drain me dry.

The driver opened the door and when I stepped outside, my jaw almost hit the floor.

"Jesus Christ." I mumbled. It was a freak show. Everywhere I looked a saw skin and leather, chains and leather, spikes and leather, leather in the place of more leather. It was enough to make any person donate their life savings to PETA.

We approached the front door and were greeted by a woman…a tall woman…a tall blonde gorgeous woman. She was basically wearing everything everyone else was but…somehow she managed to look elegant. She reminded me of a blonde Mortitia Adams.

"Hello Sookie." She said smoothly.

"How's it going Pam?" Sookie asked with a quick smile that was forced.

Pam paused when she looked at me. She then inhaled slowly as if I was a number 7 on the McDonalds menu.

"Mmm you must be Casey." She said with a broad smile that I didn't quite trust. "Eric has told me about you." She finished.

I then sensed that she was opening her mind to me. So is it true.

Vampire or not I was in no mood to be humoring anyone tonight. All I wanted to do was get the night over with, go back go Sookies and have some cake.

When Pam realized that I wasn't going to answer, she let out a small sigh and let us pass.

The inside of Fangtasia was even worse than the outside. I felt as if I were walking right into a Blade movie.

There were people practically have sex on the dance floor and on the outskirts of that, there were women kneeling at the feet of other vampires. I wanted to vomit right then and there…there really needed to be a vampire women's liberation movement and it needed to happen fast.

We made our way over to a table in the corner of the room. Bill was already seated there.

When he saw me his eyes widened and he went stiff. He then laid eyes on Sookie and then he looked like he was really about to lose it.

I glanced over at Sookie and she didn't seem all that pleased to see him.

"Hello Sookie." He said lowly.

"Bill." Was all she managed before sitting down.

Cold Sookie ooooh so cold.

Sookie glanced up at me and I winked with a grin on my face.

"How's it going Billy Boy?" I asked changing the mood.

Bill took a moment to take his eyes off of Sookie but when they landed on me he stared at me quizzically.

"You look…changed." Was all he said.

Is that even proper grammar. I mentally nudged Sookie.

Eric let out a sigh. "I am going to have to ask you not to do that for the time being."

I gave a quick nod. I then glanced over at Bill. _Okay one more thing…ask Eric how his face is doing because I tonally decked him…there was even blood!_

Call it childish but there aren't many people who can say that they got their licks in with a vampire and lived to enjoy it.

Bill instantly looked over at Eric and saw that there was a small spec of blood on his shirt.

I don't know if it is possible to mentally smile but if it is, I just got one from Bill.

Eric chose to ignore Bills glance and sat down.

"Down to business." Sookie said.

Eric nodded. "We have received tips from a reliable source that there will be an attempt on the leader's lives at the convention. When we are there we must all stay alert there will be humans at the function Sookie that is where you come in. We will need you to scan the room and find out as much as you know. Casey I will need you to—"

Eric paused when I saw my hand raised. "OH oh oh question. Over here. Pick me pick me please." I said dancing in my chair mimicking and 5 year old.

Bill sighed and placed his thumb and finger on each side of his temple.

Do vampires get headaches?

"Sorry to interrupt…but you want Sookie and me…to go with you two…to a place where a" I made quote marks with my hands "RELIABLE source' has told you that vampire presidents…leaders…what have you MIGHT get killed?"

Eric nodded.

"Who may I ask is said source?...OR better question….if said source is so reliable how is it that said source knows that there is even going to be an attack…unless said source isn't very reliable to begin with. In which case you should be disregarding what said source has said"

Eric and Bill were just staring at me as if they were completely bored. "If we say this source is reliable then it is reliable." Eric managed to say keeping his eyes locked on me.

I was about to say something but Sookie placed her hand on my forearm and shook her head.

"As I was saying." Eric continued. "You will be posing as an escort of Bills—"

"Aren't men usually the escort for women?" I interrupted.

Eric paused for another moment. "…and will be scanning the area for anything that the kings and queens of there people might know. You will be by his side at all times and Sookie will be by mine so you both will always be in our protection. The only other person who will know what it is you both are doing here is the queen her partner."

We sat there for another 30 minutes ironing out the details Sookie and me for the most part, kept quiet and hung onto their every word.

Is that Casey?

I froze. The voice was in my head but I knew who it was. I would never forget that voice for as long as I lived.

"Shut up." I whispered. Eric and Bill were in the middle of discussing something then fell totally silent. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

_Mmm she looks just like her mother. What the hell is she doing here with Eric?_

I casually searched around the room to see if there were any green orbs…god who was I kidding the entire room was filled with flashing lights how the hell was I going to tell where the voice was coming from

"what is it Casey?" Sookie quickly said.

I mentally sent a message to all of them._ Shhh he'll hear you. He knows Eric._

Eric remained totally composed.

_I told her to stay out of this. I wonder if she will still recognize me. Maybe I should say hello._

My eyes shot open, and a free fall of tears began streaming down my face. I didn't blink. I didn't move. I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to act like everything is fine. I stood and situated my dress.

_Mmm I'm going to have fun with her. Maybe as much fun as I did with her mother._

"Guys I'm really tired do you think…maybe we can call it a night." I said trying to make my voice sound as cheery as possible.

Eric and Bill both nodded.

Eric was walking right beside me. He placed a his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me in the right direction.

Come on Casey you've got to do some quick thinking.

My mind was racing.

_As soon as you go back to that flea motel of yours you're a dead bitch._

Oh my God he's gonna kill me. Think Casey think!

I then sent another message. _Alright…so there is a small problem…as soon as I got home tonight someone is going to kill me. Any ideas?_

I tried my best to keep the grin plastered on my face. I glanced at Eric. He then leaned over and said something in my ear. "You don't want to go to that room of yours alone tonight do you?" Even thought he was whispering it in my ear he was saying it loud enough so that even Sookie could pick up on it. Which mean any vampire especially ones that were concentrating on me could hear.

_Don't you fuck this up for me Eric._

I kept the smile on my face. "What did you have in mind?" I said a little louder. Tears were welling in my eyes and Eric's face hardened slightly.

"The Plaza in Baton Rouge. It's not very far at all. I am staying in room 854. Are you scared?" His hands cupped my face and quickly caught a falling tear. "Trust me you first time with me you'll be begging for more so there's no need to be scared." He then bent over and placed a small kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and searched the place.

_I've got you now bitch. The voice said and just like that I lost the connection to him._

_Is it working?_ Eric asked

I immediately pushed away and ran into Sookies arms. I didn't care where I was anymore. I didn't care about being strong anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore.

Eric called the driver and the moment we were outside his limo was waiting for us.

I quickly jumped into the car and broke down. Sookie was just holding me and stroking my hair and telling me that everything was alright.

"What happened back there?" Bill asked

The back was becoming increasingly cramps.

"He killed them. That bastard killed them." I sobbed.

"Killed who?" Sookies stiffened.

"My mom and dad and now he wants to kill me." My hands were balled up so hard I could feel my nails cutting into my skin and I didn't care.

Eric and Bill instantly went to the other side of the limo fangs drawn. Sookie pushed a button to make the window go down in a vain attempts to air out the scent of my blood.

Sookie paid attention to Eric and Bill but mainly focused on me. "Ok…Case…start from the beginning."

I then told her everything about my mother being a fairy and my father being a warlock, about the man who killed my mother and father, about the picture of the old man that caused me to get the scar on my stomach. And lastly about the phone call I had gotten from the voice telling me to stay out of…well…the mess I was in right now.

"You told me your parents were alive." Eric said through grit teeth.

"Well that would make me a liar now wouldn't it?" I said annoyed. I looked at my hand and the cuts weren't that bad. Thankfully my nails weren't too long to do any serious damage.

"Why did you agree to go through with this?" Sookie asked calmly.

"Because I'm tired of running damnit!" Finally I said without thinking. I asked myself the same question several times after that night.

Why didn't you run?

Why did you agree?

After getting that call why did you continue to go along with the plan?

And finally, tonight, crying in Sookies arms I realized the answer. Because I was sick and tired of running for my life. It was either time to fight and win or die fighting… either way I was not going to run anymore.

Think about it Casey what kind of life were you living before you came here. You were scared on the run, never stayed in the same town for more than the week. That's no way to live.

"Why didn't you tell us about the call you received?" Bill asked he sounded a bit calmer. I looked at my hand and realized that it was all healed as was my other hand.

"Because…it meant I would have to tell you everything else about my life." I said simply.

Eric has a frown on his face but didn't say anything.

When we finally arrived at Sookies, Eric and Bill stepped out of the car to walk us to the door. I had my shoes off and the grass felt like heaven between my toes.

I was walking a good ten paces ahead of them and froze. It started as a tingling feeling in my toes. Then it spread through my fingers.

"Oh God." I muttered.

I slowly turned around to see Eric Bill and Sookie staring at me. Sookie took a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that." I said quickly.

She instantly stopped.

"What's the matter Case?" Sookie asked horror masking her face.

My throat started to tighten and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I fell to the ground but immediately threw my hand up when I saw Sookies feet come near me. If I wasn't mistaken Eric and Bills were a bit closer too. That was when the burning took place. Every muscle in my body felt like it was melting off of my face. I was flat on the floor screaming.

"Casey!" Sookie came rushing towards me when I looked at her she froze in horror. Eric stiffened and Bill ran to Sookies side and pulled her away. Suddenly everything I saw turned to white. I wasn't passes out because I could still feel the cool grass beneath me but all I saw what white. Like someone was flashing tights in my eyes…but the only difference was. It didn't hurt. Hell my eyes were the only things on my body that wasn't screaming in agony.

Suddenly I heard a car coming down the driveway. Over my screams I heard Sookie yell something.

And just like that the pain was gone. Like someone had hit a light switch. I was fine. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What the hell is going on Sook?" I heard.

Sam?…was that Sam? No. It wasn't him.

My muscles didn't hurt the just felt heavy.

I managed to roll over so that my back was too them.

Suddenly I heard Sookies from door open. "What the hell is going on Sookie?"

"Get back in the house Amelia" Sookie shot quickly.

"Should I call Sheriff Dearborn?" The girl asked.

I tried to get up and after the third failed attempt in just sat with my legs crisscrossed on the ground.

"C-Case?" Sookie asked.

I tried to open my mouth but even that was hard to do.

Sookie help me up. Without saying a work Sookie rushes to my side draped my arm around her neck and tried to help me up but I just wound up taking her to the ground with me.

"Jason, help me." Sookie huffed.

Two big arms went under me and I was hoisted into the air and was carried inside the house.

I could feel my hair in my face and it was driving me crazy.

"Who the hell is this Sookie?" Jason asked as he places me on the couch.

"It's Casey my co-worker." Sookie said abruptly.

When I finally managed to open my eyes, all I saw was black.

Oh God I'm BLIND! I thought…..Oh wait that's just my hair.

"Sookie" I heard Bill said.

"Come in Bill." Sookie said quickly.

I raised one arm and brushed the hair from my face. When my eyes focused, I saw Sookie her brother, Eric, Sam, Bill and a short girl with black hair who I assumed was Amelia all standing around me. They all had something in common; their eyes and mouths were hanging wide open.

"Oh God." I croaked. "What now?"

I reached up and grabbed the back of the couch to help myself up. When I swung my legs to they hit the floor I steadied my self and stood.

Sookie ran to her purse and took out her cell phone. She never took her eyes off of my. Everyone kept staring at me. I turned and stumbled around the couch and made my way to the downstairs bathroom.

I overhead Sookie taking on the phone leaving a message for someone "Hello…its Sookie when you get this please give me a call."

When I looked in the mirror, my legs almost have out again.

"You've got to be shitting me!" I yelled.


	10. Somthin' 'Bout a Truck

I stared at my reflection in shock. All I wanted to do was scream.

_You know what, that's not a bad idea._

I covered my mouth a let out a gut wrenching scream. I looked in the mirror again. My eyes…which where once brown…were now totally black even the sclera. It didn't look normal I looked like a fucking alien. My hair now had golden streaks and it made my hair shined even more. That didn't look normal….or natural. I immediately began undressing to see what if anything happened to my body.

_Please god no wings_

I let out a sigh of relief…well at least that hadn't changed. The scar was still there.

My anger subduing and suddenly I was hit with sadness. I couldn't help the tears. As the tears starting falling…they changed colors. What was once jet black, was now being replaced with a stormy grey at least the sclera had returned to white. The streaks in my hair were loosing their shine and I almost looked as if I had aged ten years.

_Great! You're a fucking mood ring._

I tried my best to compose myself. I took a deep breath in and let it all out.

There suddenly came a rap at the door.

"Casey?" Sookie asked from the outside. "Are you doing okay?"

I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were still grey.

"Magic 8 ball says: Ask again later." I said.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked. I could feel her concern and it made me feel even worse. My eyes quickly darted to the mirror to see if 'even worse' meant purple hair and polka dot eyes. Thankfully, No.

"Yeah..." I sighed as I readjusted my dress and opened the door.

Jason and Amelia were right behind Sookie while Bill and Eric were standing further behind. When I gazed up at them the looked away. All except Sam.

"Whatever you need." Sookie said as she gave me some room.

"cake." I said simply. "It's still my birthday and I want my damn cake." My lip began to tremble. Jason and Amelia just looked confused while Eric threw his head back in laughter. I kept my eyes on Eric waiting for him to stop laughing but when he looked at me again he began laughing even harder.

"What, may I ask do you find so amusing?" I pushed past Sookie.

Sookie didn't say anything she took what I was saying completely serious (which I was) and headed straight for the kitchen.

Eric l leaned against the chair, not saying a word but still managed to keep a smile on his face.

_God damned Vampires. I HATE them._

I ignored Eric and tossed a thought to Sookie.

_Can I hop in the shower and borrow some jammies?_

Sookie just simply hollered. "Help yourself!"

"To what?" Jason asked.

The bath made me feel a million times better. I tried not to think of anything. I just let my mind wander as the water washed all my cares away.

_This is actually a really nice tub. _I thought I then glanced up to look at the shower head. Suddenly something familiar struck me…_Bathroom…bath…Shower? _I then remembered that this was the shower that I saw in Sookies mental—

_SHOWER SEX!_

"AHHHH." I sprang out of the shower and grabbed the towel but in the process I hit my shin on the toilet seat. "Holy shitake mushrooms!" I groaned. As I sat on the toilet and rubbed my leg.

Suddenly without warning the bathroom door flung open. Thankfully, I had just enough time to cover myself up. Bill and Eric were standing there staring at me. Bill actually looked a little embarrassed and immediately looked away. Eric on the other hand looked slightly amused.

I clutched the towel to my body. I didn't need to look in the mirror to know that my face was red. Bill immediately turned and walked out of the room. I reached for the door to close it but Eric held it open. "you know," he began with a smile. "Your eyes turn green when you're embarrassed?" I looked in the mirror and sure enough they were the color of freshly cut grass.

"Excuse me." I managed to grit though my teeth. Eric let out a low chuckle and backed away. I closed the door and locked it.

I put my ear to the door see if I could hear him walking away. I opened my mind.

_Your listening aren't you._

I stiffened. I quickly turned on the faucet to make it seem like I was doing…something…anything but listening to him.

I put my ear to the door again.

_I don't know what it is your hiding from me but ill find out sooner or later._

Hiding? What the hell could I be hiding? I didn't even know what the hell was happening to me.

"Yeah well when you find out please be sure to fill the rest of us in!" I hollered as I turned off the water and got dressed with a pair of pajamas that Sookie told me I could wear.

_Ah so you were listening?_

"Kind on hard not to." I admitted.

"Do you like listening?" He then said against the door.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were still green. I would have to buy contact lenses with my next check…maybe dye my hair…can you even dye fairy hair? I wondered.

When I was fully dressed I didn't feel Eric was still there but just as a precautionary measure I cracked the door a bit. Nothing.

After tossing my hair into a high bun I headed downstairs when I felt Sookie knocking in my brain.

_Everything ok?_

_Peachy _

_Why did you scream? _

I paused for a moment and thought about the image she had sent me of Eric in the shower.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like pans hitting the floor.

"CASEY!" I heard Sookie shriek.

A few moments later I rounded the corner to the kitchen and the look that Sookie was giving me was priceless I started laughing all over again. When I got to the wall mirror and saw my face and wasn't too turned off with what I saw. My hair was still shining but nothing too crazy and my eyes were glowing brown with golden rings surrounding them.

Jason was sitting in the living room looking at the filter I had bought Sam.

"Hey Sook! You think I can have this?" He asked.

"Actually it's Caseys." He then turned to look at me. The smile from my face wasn't completely erased. I walked over to him and extended my arm "Hi my name is Casey, we've seen each other before but I don't believe we formally introduced ourselves."

Jason flashed his million dollar smile that I heard he did with all the girls.

"I'm really sorry if I scared you a while ago…I wasn't really feeling to good…and…well…thank you for your help." I said. Finally lowered my hand seeing he wasn't going to take it.

He just stood there smiling. I waved a hand in his face and snapped my fingers. Almost as if I had broken some sort of spell he immediately started talking. "Aw heck it was no problem at all. So…you…uh…like cars."

My smile widened and Jason gulped. "I actually love cars. Mostly Prowlers. I was getting that filter for Sam because he got me a birthday present today. Speaking of Sam where is he?" I asked Sookie.

"I told him that now wasnt a good time for whatever it is he wanted and that I'd talk to him later."

A little but of disappointment must have shown in my face because Sookie just smiled.

_Someone's got a cruuuuush._

"Shut up." I whispered to Sookie.

Jason nodded and smiled for a moment. "Well happy birthday." He said.

I raised a brown and smiled. "tthhaaanks" I said as I slowly reached for the filter and set it on the table.

_Sookie please don't take offense but…does your brother have D.S. or something?_

Sookie let out a small giggle. "Hey Jason. How's Crystal?"

Jason's face had totally fallen. "Huh?—oh-oh yeah she's great!" He said his eyes lighting back up. "Actually I should be heading back she's might start pitching a fit or something. I'll talk to you later Sook. happy birthday Carry." He then looked at Amelia as him he wasn't even going to attempt to remember her name. "Bye." He simple said and left ignoring Eric and Bill.

"It's Casey." I mumbled.

Amelia kept her eyes on me. She looked as if she wanted to say something but kept throwing the idea away.

"For gods sake if you wanna say something just say it." I chuckled.

"OK…" Amelia paused. "What exactly are you?" She finally asked.

"Confused and you are?" I asked with a small grin. I had already exposed who I was to enough people I didn't want to make a habit out of it.

"Same." She said. "Well…I'm going to hit the hay. Save some cake for me." And with that Sookies roommate disappeared upstairs.

Sookie smiles and placed the cake in the oven.

"Have you ever had cake?" I looked at Bill and Eric.

Bill smiled and nodded. Eric shook his head.

"Aww…sucks to be you." I said matter of factly.

"Nothings better than blood." Eric said. Hell he almost sounded offended.

"Are we really going to get into it about 'what tastes better cake or blood?'" I asked while rolling my eyes.

Sookie then came into the dining room taking off her apron. "Look Eric…" she paused with a sigh "…Bill" It's been a long night and I think Casey and I would just like a few hours to ourselves before we call it a night."

Eric and Bill gave a quick nod a rose. "We will send a car tomorrow night that will escort you to function." Bill said

"Bill and Eric you are no longer welcome in my home" Sookie said

They actually both looked hurt. Didn't they see that coming?

"Night Billy Boy." I waved as I followed to two to the door. Bill nodded.

I made sure I was inches away before closing the door, "Get bent Eric!" I said with a sweet smile on my face and closed the door.

For the next hour Sookie and I talked. She would ask me questions about my life but made sure not to prod too far. Me, on the other hand, I was being nosy as ever. I asked her how she met Bill.

She had told me that she saved him life from drainers.

"aw that is so sweet." I said with a smile.

Immediately after that she told me about how later on she had found out that their meeting was far from a coincidence. That he actually planned it.

"That bastard." I said with a gasp.

I then asked the question that was on my mind for quite some time.

"So…how did you…uh…get to get up with the get down with Eric?" I said while wiggling my eye brows.

Sookie blushed just for a moment and started giggling.

She then told me the story of witches, memory loss, misplaced feelings and wars that had happen since then.

"SEE I KNEW IT….its just like a horrible soap opera."

When the cake was done we both decorated it with icing and sprinkles…it was almost too pretty to eat but thank God I was hungry. We did the dishes and Sookie got me a blanked and a few pillows so I could sleep on the couch.

The moment my head hit the pillow I was down for the count.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Came a voice.

I waved my hand in a dismissive motion and pulled the covers over my head.

"Come on Case." Sookie sighed. "I asked Sam to look at my truck and he is going to be here any…" Sookie pulled the blanket from my head and starred.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"nothing." Sookie shook her head. "I just wished I looked that good in the morning."

I Let out a sigh of relief and flipped onto my stomach. "Wait." I said alarmed. "You said Sam is gonna be here?"

I instantly rose to my feet and tripped because the blanket was tangled around my legs. I went to the bathroom and sure enough, the bun had my hair came loose at some point during my sleep and I looked like a spokes model for Pantene Pro-V.

I checked my eyes in the mirror.

_Well I could just tell people I got contact lenses._

_TOOTH BRUSH!_

_Theres a package in the linen closet._ Sookie thought and let out a small chuckle. "So how long have you had a thing for Sam?" Sookie asked. There was no sense in hiding it. I made it pretty obvious last night. "Probably for about as long as he has had a thing for you...probably longer." I said with a small sigh.

After getting the morning breath under control, I came out of the bathroom and Sookie was laying some clothes out on her bed.

"These will have to do until you can bring some from the hotel over here." She stated simply.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

Sookie rasied a brow. "You didn't honestly think that I was going to let you go back to you hotel did you?"

I didn't say anything.

"Case, it's not safe." She finished.

I couldn't argue with that but how long before I was traced back to here a put Sookies life in danger. I know Sookie isn't stupid. I knew that she had weighed all of her options before sticking with the decision she had made.

I looked at the clothes she had placed on the bed for me. I had my choice of jeans, shorts, a skirt and pants. I tried the jeans on first…

_Alright that's not gonna work_

The shorts were a little better but still a bitch to get into. I let out a small sigh.

"Too hot…too cold…"

I put the skirt on and smiled. "Juuuust right." It was actually the first skirt I had ever worn. In the running for your life business, you don't really care much for fashion. I found my bra and it fit a little better. Either that or I was starting to get use to the discomfort. I slipped on a simple green tank top which, coincidentally, has a small pixie at the bottom corner. I guess Sookie shared the same irony for fairies as I did.

We then head a car pulling into Sookies driveway. I went to the window to see Sam hopping out of his truck.

Just then I got a little nervous. I've always had a little crush on Sam. I wouldn't say I am in love with him or anything. Maybe its because he was the first guy in Bon Temps who was actually kind to me. Or, maybe it was because I had a soft spot for drop, dead, gorgeous men. You pick.

I heard a knock at the door. I ran back to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. "Magic 8 Ball: Hair up or down?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them I giggled at how my hair had fallen. The way the light hit the streaks made my eyes sparkle even more.

"Hey Sook, where are you keys!" I heard Sam holler. I turned off the bathroom light and skipped down the stairs. I rounded the corner and saw Sam and Sookie sitting at the dining room table. The moment Sam saw me he looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

_Why the hell didn't James look at me that way….WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?_

"Hey Sam!" I smiled brightly.

"new outfit?" He asked without greeting.

"New for me. Not so new for Sookie." I laughed.

Sookie says you have a present for me." Sam said glancing at Sookie.

I suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah!" I ran to the coffee table and grabbed the filter but not before quickly checking if the price was on it anywhere. "And before you say you don't want it, let me inform you that I got a great deal for it." I said

_Liar._

Sams eyes widened when he saw what it was. He rose to his feel and just looked at me. "Case you didn't have to do that."

"Pfff it was nothing."

_Liar!_

"How much did it set you back?" Sam asked suddenly getting serious.

"You will be happy to hear that it only set my back about 12 dollars."

_Technically that's not a lie. _I told myself. _12 of it was mine, 84 was Travis Hulls._

"You bought a K&N filter for 12 dollars?" Sam asked not believing a word I said. "Where did you get it?"

"I'm not telling you." I said simply.

"It was at Sully Auto Body Shop wasn't it?" Sam asked.

I took a step towards Sam. "Just see this as a second birthday gift for me. I would really appreciate it if you accepted it." I said honestly.

"The Auto Store on Armistead St.?" Sam said ignoring what I said.

"Jesus Christ Sam, take the damn gift." I said losing my patience.

Sam let out a defeated sigh. "Alright alright" he said raising his arms defeated. "Thanks a lot Casey." Sam said setting the filter down and giving me a hug. It felt as thought I was in heaven I never wanted to let go. The comfort soon turned to discomfort. Sam started to squeeze me a bit harder and I felt him inhale deeply. I get him a friendly pat on the back but that didnt seem to do anything. "Um...Sam?"

_Sookie? Ummm...whats going on? _I thought. "Sam would you like some ice tea before you take a look at my car?" Sam slowly released his hold from me and looked at me.

_Should I leave you alone? _Sookie thought.

_To be honest. I'm not sure. _I thought with a small chuckle.

_Well I'm gonna be in the kitchen_. Sookie thought.

Sam took a couple of steps back and starred at me for a moment with a small smile, grabbed Sookies keys and went out to her truck.

"It's your catalytic converter." Sam said finally coming back into the house whipping oil from his hands.

Sookie looked at him confused. "Okay…I'm not quite sure what that means but how much do you think it will cost to fix it?"

Sam was about to answer but I quickly interrupted. "Are you sure you checked the exhaust valve properly it could have just burnt out?"

Sam stared at me for a moment. "Yeah."

I stopped and thought for a moment. "Intake vacuum?" I asked.

Sam blinked before answering. "its shot to hell…I mean heck."

I was about to ask another question but Sam interrupted. "Look I can fix it. I just have to pick up a new compressor. I wouldn't hurt to get a new battery I can call around and see if any one has one for your model."

Sookie just smiled. "Thank you so much Sam. Remind me to treat you to dinner one of these nights."

"I've got some time before I open up the bar…I can quickly pick up the part."

Sookie smiled. "Sure…hold on let me give you some money." But Sam was already out the door.

Not wanting him to come out of his own pocket, or not realizing that brush holders only cost about 50 dollars tops, Sookie threw me her wallet and told me to give him some money. I then glanced at the filter and saw that he had forgotten it. I grabbed to filter and jetted.

"HEY SAM!" I saw that he was already starting the engine to his truck. I was running outside with one flip flop on, the other in my hand, Sookies wallet in one hand, and the filter under my other arm.

Sam took one look at me and started laughing. I didn't mind until I stepped on a rock and groaned in pain and Sam started laughing even harder.

"You forgot your gift" I said annoyed as I limped to the car. "And Sookie sent me out here to give you some money for the brush holder." I finished while putting on Sookies other flip flop

"Tell Sookie that it's on me." Sam said and then paused. "Hey…do you wanna tag along. Its not that often I get to talk shop with a girl…woman…female. Besides you have to open anyway."

"Casey is fine." I said while laughing as a hopped into to truck. "Actually if its not to much trouble I was wondering if you wouldn't mind swinging by my place so I can pick up some clothes. I'm staying with Sookie for a while."

Sam gave me a puzzled look as if I told him leprechauns lived in my head. "sure" he finally said.

Before closing the door, I looked at the house and saw through the window that Sookie was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

_Hey_

I thought and waited for Sookie to acknowledge. She kept her eyes down.

_Yes? _She answered.

_I'm going with Sam to get the brush holder and then we're gonna swing by my place so I can pick up some stuff and then we are gonna head to work._

_Okay…please be careful._

I looked at my watch. _It's 9:25 in the morning if I see any vampires at this time of day I deserve to be eaten _

_Done say things like that!_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry _I chuckled.

"You okay?" Sam asked

I didn't look at him. "Yeah I'm fine." I laughed nervously.

"Aren't you going to tell Sookie that you're coming with me so she won't worry?" He asked. I could feel his eyes on me.

"I just did." I blurted out as I closed the door.

My eyes widened and met Sams. It didn't take a mind reader to know that Sam had heard what I said. My body turned to ice.

Sams confused look turned into something else. His brows furrowed and fear slammed into my gut.

"Casey?" Sam asked carefully.

"Yeah?" I asked not taking my eyes off of him.

"Were your eyes always violet?"

_Damn it!_

_Alright Casey. You've gone one of two options. You either laugh it off like everything is fine. Or you find a blunt object bash him over the head and get Sookie to help you get rid of the body parts._

"Casey?" Sam's voice pulled me from my panicked thinking.

"I'm sorry…what?" I asked.

_That's it…good…buy yourself some more time._

"Your eyes. Were they always that color?" He asked again.

I looked at the mirror above me and sure enough my eyes were violet. A deep violet. It didn't look like anything I had ever seen before. "Oh…no…" I laughed nervously. "These are contact lenses. I just got them yesterday. Do you like them?" I asked quickly batting my eye lashed.

_Good if you make it seem like a joke maybe he wont think anything of it. Just don't look suspicious. Be casual._

"When did you put them—" Sam asked but I immediately cut him off.

"Right before you left the house."

_Yeah Case…reeeeal casual._

He looked at me for another second and put the truck in reverse and began to maneuver so he could turn around.

We were in the car silent. It was times like these where you prayed for that cheesy elevator music. My fingers were gripping the sides of my seat so hard my fingers hurt.

"One more question." Sam suddenly said startling me.

"Yeah" I sank in my seat. I tried to think of what question he could possibly ask but I was so scared my mind was drawing a blank.

"What did you mean when you said you had 'just' told Sookie that we were going with me to the shop?"

"Well," I gulped and began slowly making sure I didn't stutter. "Obviously when Sookie sees that I am obviously not back at the house…that obviously meant that I went with you….obviously. "

_Stop saying obviously you jackass!_

"That is what I meant when I said that. Sorry if I didn't make any sense. I have a tendency of doing that from time to time. Like remember when you asked me that morning 'how I was doing' when I came to work that one day and instead of saying 'fine' I said 'yes' same thing"

_Shut the hell up!_

I bit my tongue to keep myself from rambling.

Sam didn't say anything for another couple of seconds.

The silence was driving me crazy. "Do you mind if we turn on the radio?" I asked.

Sam kept his eyes on the road and turned to radio on. I didn't even know what was playing. To tell you the truth I didn't care. Polka would have been better than that deafening silence.

"You know Case," Sam began. I tensed up again. "You can talk to me about anything. You be surprised how much it takes to shock me."

_Yeah right. 'Hey Sam I'm half fairy, half witch, and spend my spare time punching and receiving death threats from vampires. How YOU doin?'_

"Thanks Sam…but I don't know what you're talking about." I managed to say. Sam rounded the corner just as we were coming up on Wheelers Wheels.

_God Wheelers wheels, Autos Autoshop, Fangtasia apparently cheesey establishment names ran amuck in Bon Temps._

Sam's turning signal caught my eye.

"We're going here?" I asked quickly.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "Might as well see what they've got." Sam pulled into the four spaced lot and turned off the car. He opened his side of the door but I didn't budge.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked.

_No I think ill just stay here and find a crafty way to kill myself._

"No I think ill just stay here…m-my foot still hurts from tripping earlier." I lied. My foot was fine. I just didn't want to run the risk of seeing Mr. Tall-Drink-o-Water in there again. I've made as ass of myself enough of one day.

"Suit yourself." Sam smiled. "I'll be right out."

I noticed the gutted pick up I had seen the other day was missing.

_Maybe he wasn't in today. _

The Prowler was gone too. In its place was a…

"Holy shit!" I hopped out of Sams truck and almost sprinted towards the garage. It was so beautiful I wanted to cry.

A Jaguar XK…I was looking at a Jaguar XK! It was black. Hell, black was an understatement. This car was seduction on wheels. What the hell was this car doing in this shop? I almost felt insulted. This car was the epitome of look but don't touch, drive, look at or breathe on.

_Sam's gotta check this out._

I turned around and quickly ran into the store. Sam was leaning against the register counter with his arms folded. At least he was until I ran into the store like a mad woman. He immediately ran up to me to see if I was ok.

"Jesus Christ what is it?" He asked.

I couldn't breathe. I had never been that close to a Jaguar XK in my entire life. "Jaguar XK." Was all I could say.

Sams brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Jaguar XK" I repeated this time pointing at the convertible.

"Oh." Sam let out a sigh. "That's why you were acting that way…because of that car?"

He might as well have slapped me in the face. "Oh?" I repeated in disbelief. "That car?" I almost shrieked. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

Sam turned his head and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "A…caaaar?" He stated confused.

My eyes left him instantly and went back to the convertible and began pointing out all of its features. "No no no no NO!...A Prius is a car…this is a Jaguar XK, 420 horse power standard Sam….STANDARD. 20 inch Senta cast alloy wheels, six speed transmission, an optional automatic or manual function, leather interiors, zero to sixty in 4.9 seconds….fucking 4.9! This car is 90,000 dollars. EASY!" I didn't realize that I was screaming until I felt a pain in my throat.

"Actually 85,000" Came a familiar voice from behind me. "I opted out on the Aluminum. Here are your brushes." I didn't turn around. My face was burning up. "I take it your girlfriend likes cars."

_Don't turn around Casey don't you dare turn around._

"I guess so." Sam chuckled. "Or, at least this one in particular." I smiled at the fact that Sam didnt correct James mistake of calling me his girlfriend.

_Just back away, the voices are coming from right behind you so if you pivot to the right and move sideways he wont see your face…they'll both think your insane but he wont see your face._

I did a quick sidestep. BAM. My foot made contact with a toolbox. "I'm ok!" I quickly said before anyone said anything. "Uh…Just go on doing your…guy things I'll go wait in the car and…do…whatever the hell it is girls do when they wait in cars."

I was almost in the clear when Sam called me. "Hey Casey."

_Sam you son of a—_

I slowly pivoted with the fakest smile plastered on my face.

I turned to see a very shocked, mechanic. He didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes then went from my feet and slowly crept up my body. Making me look away in embarrassment.

Sam cleared his throat. "Why do I get the strange feeling you two know each other?"

"Oh we know each other." Said quickly trying to deflect the attention off of me an onto him. "Remember that day I came to work and my face was mangled. Well this guy knocked my down and had the gall to get mad at me!" I said suddenly feeling angry.

The amusement from Sam's face was erased immediately.

_Calm down Casey Calm down. Remember what happens when you get angry._ I then closed my image of my turning green and picking up a car and throwing it kept me amused.

"—ran out."

I opened my eyes to see not one but two very pissed off men staring at me.

"Huh? What did I miss?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I said, you were the one who didn't care for my apology and when I tried to give you a discount on a filter cause I saw if you bought it you would be flat broke…" he then turned his attention to Sam. "I was just trying to be nice I saw she couldn't afford it."

"She told me she only paid $13.00 for it." Sam said shocked.

"Hell…I tried to sell it to her for $10.00 but when I turned my back for one second she left with the filter and left me with her 97 bucks"

Sam stared at me with a disappointed look in his face. I felt like a 5 year old and I just got caught coloring on the walls.

Without saying a word. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a $100.00 bill. Sam didn't look like he was going to do anything to stop him. My eyes met the floor. I was so embarrassed I wanted to cry. I looked up at them again and Sam had the most confused look on his face. "green?" I heard him ask. I knew he was talking about my eyes.

Sam turned around and headed back into the store. "I'll be inside when you're done." He said over his shoulder.

My hands were by my side balled into neat little fists and I was lazily kicking the rocks in the dirt.

"You're talking this money." He stated simply.

"The hell I am." I mumbled.

"Stop being so damn stubborn." He bit out.

_Calm blue ocean._

"Sorry but all purchases are final….besides I don't have a receipt." I grit through my teeth. My fists clenching inside my pocket.

I then saw the bill being waved under my nose.

"take it." He barked. I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

_Puppies, bunnies, babies laughing_

"I'm going to ask you one more time." He said his tone ridged. My eyes opened and my fists tightened even more.

_Cake, Clouds, cubby little cherubs_

"You're going to get the same damn answer and I don't response well to threats!" I growled.

"Good God, woman, if you'd been Eisenhower during World War II, we'd all be speaking German today!"

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ. No one should be this stubborn." He bit out.

"It's my right!" I said curtly.

"Says who?" He asked.

"The President, both houses of Congress and my senator." I answered venom laced in my voice.

_You wanna play government we can do this boy._

I then heard him let out a sigh. "Fine I give up."

I then saw the bill disappear from under my nose and curiosity getting the best of me; I looked up stared into his stormy grey eyes and froze. "I thought your eyes were blue." I said quickly.


	11. Papas got a brad new bag

He shot me a perplexed look and looked away. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He then blinked and sure enough I was staring up at a pair of baby blues.

I stared for an instant, closed my eyes and shook my head. Once I refocused on his face, sure enough his eyes were blue.

_You're losing it Case._

No I wasn't…was I? I mean I've never been one for details but there's no way I could have mistaken those eyes for grey…could I?

_Don't be so hard on yourself case. It's called wishful thinking. You've spent your entire life being different from everyone else. No one likes feeling alone. So, you made yourself see something that wasn't there, big deal. Remember that time in California when you swore you saw a Leprechaun._

Well…Considering all of the things that have transpired in a week's time, hell, maybe she really did see a Leprechaun.

_Damn it Casey focus._

James was just standing there staring at me. Suddenly the chemically imbalanced portion of my brain, which, lets face it, is the same thing as saying the whole damn thing, hatched an idea.

"Well, either way they're gorgeous." I then said in the sweetest tone I could manage.

James lifted a brow and stared at me guardedly. "Beg pardon?" he asked.

I took a step towards him. My mind was racing. _This has to work. All the attention you've been getting must mean that you irresistible to men or something. Right?_

"It's just that…well…I'm not use to people being so generous to me and when a handsome man such as yourself…well you can hardly blame me for not knowing how to act." I batted my eye lashes and took another step towards him.

_You're acting like a damn jezebel!_

I ignored my thoughts and advanced another step.

"Let me make it up to you." I was now inches away from him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you coming on to me?" He asked shocked.

"Let's just say I was. Would that be alright with you?"

_Casey Casey Casey. Where's our pride girl?_

I'm not going to lie. I didn't mind being that close to him. I could smell his cologne…or was it aftershave…well whatever the hell it was, it smelled amazing.

_Focus!_

Right. Well, I was just trying to get a reaction from him to see if his eyes would change. I've never been much of a flirt. Actually, now that I think about it. This was my first time ever flirting with a man….and BOY what a MAN.

He then took his other arm and touched the hand that was on his shoulder and brushed it off like it were some sort of insect.

_Ouch_

"Sorry but…you're not my type. Besides your boyfriend would appreciate it all that much."

_Double Ouch_

"Don't get me wrong." He began with a smug smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure you'll find some dumb shmuck that will be more that happy to settle for…insanity…but…yeah I think ill pass"

_Daaaaaamn Casey…we dropped something on the floor…of wait that's our face!_

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt. Okay. Crushed but it just made my next move even easier. I turned my head and smiled.

"Plan B." I muttered.

BAM! My left foot made contact with his shin.

A slew of curse words filled the air as he began hopping around the parking lot. I immediately followed his eyes as he began hopping around in circles.

"Look at me!" I hollered trying to stay focused.

"What the hell is your problem lady? You bipolar or something?" He groaned.

"Keep still god damnit." I ordered. As he began to hop away from me. I started after him but stubbed my open toe on a large rock.

I was mildy aware that Sam had opened the door. When my eyes fixed on him more directly he was staring at me in total shock. And to tell you the truth I couldn't blame him. It had to have been a peculiar sight. A 6'2-6'3 man hopping away from a girl in a pixie shirt, skirt, and flip flops who was now limping around trying to catch up to him.

"If you would just stand still!" I hollered.

James wasn't hopping around anymore but he was still limping.

"Casey what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he began jogging towards me. I ignored Sam and continued chasing James. James was now in a full out sprint now and I was quickly following suit.

I was surprised that I was able to keep up with him. Hell, from the looks of it, it seemed like I was gaining up on him.

He was almost in arms reach when I lost my footing and fell. BAM! My head met the gravel. I also had the wind knocked out of me and I was trying my best to take a breath and was failing miserably.

"What the hell is your problem?" James hollered before turning around to face me.

I rose to my feet...at least tried to. I looked down and saw blood on the rocks. The wooziness hit me and I fell flat on my butt.

A split second later, Sam was at my side. "Oh my God Casey, are you alright?" HE asked.

I didn't open my eyes. I was afraid to. "All you had to do was hold still." I managed to say. My forehead was throbbing and I could feel more blood trickling down my face.

"What the hell is she talking about? Case we've got to get you to the doctors." I panicked at Sams words.

"I'm not going to a damn doctor." I slurred. I

_Focus Casey. It's nothing serious. Just take a deep breath._

"Casey."

"Shut the hell up Sam." I barked as I tried to steady myself and open my eyes.

If I was trying to get an emotion out of him then…golf clap to me because there was a look of sheer horror on his face and his eyes…

"Are you serious?" I said. My face blank. I had totally made an ass of myself, split my forehead open…again…and ruined yet another piece of Sookies clothes just to see...

_Fucking…blue…eyes._

I couldn't help it. I just started to chuckle.

"She's crazy." James stated simply.

Sam didn't disagree.

I continued to try and wipe the blood off of my neck, chin and cheek. "I'll be in the truck." I said as I turned and headed for Sams Ford.

As I made my way to the passenger's side door I saw Sam had a package of paper towels unopened. I then glanced next to the door of the shop was a thigh high beverage cooler. I reached inside and took out two 20oz bottles of water.

James and Sam never took their eyes off of me. Every move that I made I could feel their eyes following me.

I went to the side of the road grabbed a scrunchie from around my wrist and tied my hair up. I then began washing off the blood from my face and neck. I looked down at my shirt to see that it was covered in blood and dirt.

"This was so not worth it." I mumbled to myself as I tossed a blood drenched napkin on he ground. I was physically and emotionally knocked out. I just wanted to find a bed and go to sleep.

_God I'm so tired. _

Just when I thought things were going to be fine I found a way to screw things up. My breath hitched and I could feel my chest growing tighter. I was never going to be normal. I was never going to be happy and it was all because of my damn parents. God I hated them. Why did they have to leave me alone? Why couldn't I have just died with them?

A ragged breath escaped me. My heart was heavy with wretchedness I felt disgusted with myself. I let out a violent, shuddering sob and threw the water bottle across the street into the woods.

I just wanted to scream. I needed to be alone. I turned around to see Sam had now gone inside the shop. I was thankful for at least that much. Me may have just seen me split my face open but I'd be damned if I was going to let either one of them see my cry.

The car ride to my place was silent. Sam had gotten the brush and I didn't have enough energy to ask him if James had said anything. He didn't ask me anything about the incident that had just taken place. I came to the conclusion that he was just as drained as I was. I wouldn't have protested if he would have fired me after what had just gone down. Sam wasn't like any person I had ever met. When I say that I mean, kind, understanding, and at most times gentle.

"Can I ask you a question Sam?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Shoot." He said as we pulled up to a red light.

"What do you think about all the rumors concerning Sookie, you know, being different?"

He turned and gave me a puzzled look I immediately looked straight adead.. "I think that whether the rumors are true or not, Sookie is still an amazing woman. I've known her for a long time. We're friends. And friends don't judge others on if they are different or not. Just like you." He paused.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's just say, for instance, if you could do the things that people are saying Sookie is capable of doing. It wouldn't make a difference to me. You're still the same person." I felt my chest grow tight and it was hard to swallow.

The light turned green and Sam change the radio station. "You're gonna have to start giving me directions. I'm not too sure where it is you live."

"Make a right after you pass the bar." I said lowly. "So, if I could 'read minds' you wouldn't call the nearest carnival and sell me to the highest bidder?"

"No." He immediately said. I didn't see his face but I could tell he was dead serious.

"So…can you?" He asked. I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if I was like Sookie.

"No." I answered honestly. I wasn't like Sookie really.

Sam smiled. "I didn't think so."

"Make a right." I said quietly. "What makes you say that?" I asked out of curiosity.

Sams brow furrowed and I tried my best to ignore it. "well for starters…unless you found some while I was in the shop…" he paused.

I shot him a confused look.

"You're eyes are grey." He said simply. "And any other person I know would have been unconscious from a knock to the head like that or worse…but you…just walked it off like everything was fine. I'm only telling you this because you asked Casey. I, more than anyone, can understand and respect others private life…I just want you to know that no matter what it is you choose to tell me will stay between you and I." I felt a smile touch my lips. "Besides…" he continued. "the carnival just left here about a month ago so I'm gonna be stuck with you for another year."

I let out a hearty laugh and slapped Sam on the shoulder in mock anger.

"Make a left here funny man." I continued.

We Turned into the Cozy Inn. Sam said nothing as I hopped out of the truck but I could tell he wasn't please with my particular living arrangements.

"Shit I forgot my key." I groaned. I ran to the office but there was no one there. I rang the bell but no one answered. I called out. "Jeff?" No one came out. "Hey…Jeff if you're in…I for got my key so I'm just gonna take the spare. I'll return it in no time." Nothing. For some unexplained reason I felt a little uneasy. Maybe it's because Jeff the manager was ALWAYS there.

I quickly hopped over the counter and grabbed the key.

When I came outside Sam was out of his car leaning against the passenger side door. "Need any help?" He asked.

I pushed my concern to the back of my mind, smiled and gave a nod. "No one was in the office so I had to steal the key for about five seconds."

Sam wasn't smiling.

I went to the door and turned around. "You can come in if you want so sense in standing out here like a guard dog."

Sam pushed himself off the car and followed me inside.

The moment I opened the door I knew something was wrong. Call it women's intuition call it fairies intuition or call it schick intuition but I had a bad feeling. I suddenly became alert.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked standing behind me.

I didn't say anything. I slowly entered the room. Something smelled horrible. Like month old milk raw eggs and…ass.

"Jesus Christ!" I said raising my tank top to cover my mouth. I walked towards the bathroom door Sam immediately grabbed my arm to stop me. "Casey. I want you to wait in the car."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just wait in the car.?" He bit out. I didn't budge. "Please." He added in a more calm tone.

I gave him a wary look and went turned to leave the room.

I was waiting outside for no less than ten seconds when I saw Sam leave the room. His face was pale.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Gloria get Sheriff Dearborn tell him to come to the Cozy Inn. There's been a murder."

"What!" I shrieked when I heard Sam. "What the fuck do you mean murder? You mean there's a dead body in my bathroom?" I tried to run back into the bathroom but Sams arms came around me in a great bear hug and held me back.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked.

"Casey. No!" Sam grit through his teeth.

"I said let go of me!" I hollered.

Sam's grip tightened.

I could feel the anger bubbling inside me. I didn't want anyone touching me. I had to see who had died because of me.

I gripped Sam but the shoulders and pushed with all my might. One moment Sam's was right in front of me the next he was flying through the air onto the bed. I didn't stop to see if he was ok. Instead I ran towards to the bathroom and flung the door open.

Blood. So much blood. I didn't even see a body. Just bits and pieces of meat which is what a body should have been. Smeared everywhere. No human could have done this. At least not alone. I stopped and though…no vampire could have done this either. Too much…food…was left over. I wanted to vomit.

I looked in the mirror and saw between the smeared blood stains, something on the wall behind me.

Out of my peripherals I saw that Sam was on his feet. It was an envelope. And it had my name on it. I grabbed it with a shaky hand.

"Casey maybe its best we not touch anything until the Sheriff get here." Sam said with a groan while grabbing his shoulder and moving it around a bit.

I ignored him and opened it.

_Casey,_

_I wont bore you with introductions I think we both know that you're well aware of who this is. _

God, I could almost hear his voice.

_I was a little disappointed when I discovered you weren't at the Plaza last night when I saw you at Fangtasia. Yes, I was there, unbeknownst to you. I'd even go as far as to say heart broken._

Well at least he didn't know about my ability.

_Please send Mr. Northman my regards._

_Although I must admit I had a fine time watching Mrs. Lee play out your fate, tonight was mere practice compared to what I plan to do with you but I promise that when I get through with you, death will be a sweet release. I won't allow you to take up any more of my time so I will leave you with this. Make the most of these last few days, for death is coming for you._

_-X_

"What is it?" Sam asked. I turned to look at him and he froze and slowly began to back away.

"What?" I asked.

I ran to the mirror and saw that my emotions had caused my eyes to go completely black again.

"Fuck." I hissed. I let out a breath and tried to calm myself. The last thing I needed was for that jack off Sheriff Dearborn to be on my bad side. To tell you the truth, he actually liked me but I didn't care much for him because of the way he treates Sam and Sookie.

I immediately assessed the rest of my appearance in the mirror. "Shit." I murmured as I saw the blood soaked shirt. I placed the note on the dresser and immediately tore my shirt off not caring that Sam was there.

"Casey!" Sam exclaimed. He didn't turn away though his eyes were glued to me. I was too scared, too upset and too damn pissed off. I couldn't afford to add embarrassment into the mix. I found a T-Shirt, a black tank top with a big red rose in the middle. I slipped it on. It was WAY too baggy. I removed the scrunchie from my hair and pulled the material around the back of my shirt and tied the barrette around it. I then sprinted to Sams truck and crammed it under the passengers seat. Finally Sam was catching on to what it is I was doing I suppose because be let me continue.

I didn't watch that many episodes of CSI, but something tells me that when you meet the police at a crime scene its best not to look like you just finished a killing spree.

I ran into the room and grabbed the note and envelope and placed it in my bra. Sam let out an uncomfortable clearing of his throat.

A few seconds after we left the room Sheriff Dearborn pulled up. I looked at Sam.

"Eyes?" I asked in a breathy tone. I was scared shitless.

"Violet." He answered.

That would have to do. The moment Sheriff Dearborn exited the car he took one look at me and froze. "Casey? That you?" He asked removing his sunglasses.

"Yes Sheriff." I answered quickly.

"Damn child I hardly recognized you." He said lazily his eyes taking their time to give my body the once over. I felt the need to vomit all over again.

"Sheriff." Sam called.

The Sheriff took his eyes off of me and his expression turned cold. "What are you doing here boy?" He asked.

"Sam was giving me ride to my room and when I got here…Sheriff could you please come with me?" I asked finally giving up on my explanation when I realized that he wasn't paying any attention to me.

He followed close behind me into the room. I pointed into to my bathroom door but made sure not to look in its direction.

Dearborn eyes followed my finger and looked into the bathroom and nearly fainted.

2:00…In the span of 5 hours I had split my face open, the cut was fully healed by now, received an unwelcome letter, which was poking my chest something awful, and later on tonight I had to be in a room surrounded by vampires…which were not my favorite 'people' at this point in time for understandable reasons and to top it all off I was in a police station….starving. All I had in the past two days was a cup of ice tea and a slice of cake.

I was in the interrogation room waiting for the Sheriff to go through protocol so I could take my ass home…I mean Sookies home and then head to work…hell as of this point in time I didn't have a home…what else is new?

Sheriff Dearborn and two other young officers entered the room. One of the red haired officers set an old fashioned tape recorder on the table and had the nerve to wink at me!

_A little tip from me to you…when you are picking up a girl make sure she isn't totally traumatized after seeing a mutilated body in her bathroom._

"Alright let's get down to business." Sheriff said to me with a huge grin on his face. I didn't really see anything to smile about.

"Sherrif Dearborn—"

"Please, call me Bud." He interrupted with the same stupid grin on his face.

"Okay" I began again "Bud, I really hate to impose but do you think I could have something to eat I'm feeling a little woozy and—" The two officers at his side immediately sprang into action.

"Sure Ma'am anything you want!" One officer said.

"Yeah anything." The other said.

"Well to be honest, I haven't eaten anything all day so whatever you have would be fine." I said. If I wasn't so shaken up I would have laughed at the two.

They immediately ran out of the room getting stuck as they both tried to fit through the door.

'Bud' didn't seem too pleased by their actions but pushed the record button.

"The time is now 2:02 in the afternoon. I am sitting here with Miss Casey—" Bud paused

"Cortez." I said as I leaned over and spoke into the recorder.

"Miss Casey Cortez. Age?"

"20." I said

"Occupation?"

"Hostess and waitress at Merlottes"

"The witness has been read her rights and has agreed to answer the proceeding questions is that correct Miss Casey?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." I answered.

"Miss Cortez has refused to have a lawyer present. Alright let's start with when you woke up this morning."

"Well…it was around 9:00 9:15 the latest. I was with Sookie"

Bud gave a small sneer. I tried it ignore it and continued. "At around 10AM Sam came over to take a look at her truck. I went alone with his we went to an auto body shop…made a purchase'—"

"Which shop?" Sheriff interrupted again. I didn't want to tell him which one so I decided to swallow my pride. I gave a small pout and stared at him with what I believed to be 'puppy god eyes' and answered. "I'm really sorry Bud but…I don't remember. Sometimes I can be so forgetful" I said and I ran my hands through my hair and twirled a small price around my finger.

Bud shifted in his chair uncomfortable and smiled. "That's alright darlin' you're a damn fine witness you just go right on."

_VOMIT! Casey don't you ever do that again I don't think our stomach can take it._

"Well after that Sam and I went back to my hotel room so I could get some clothes because I planned to stay with Sookie for a few days. Sam and I could smell something and we both saw it was coming from the bathroom when we opened the door Sam immediately called you."

After pausing for a moment Bud seemed satisfied enough with my story and turned the recorder off. "Can I give you a little free advice?"

_Fuck no_

"Sure." I said flatly with a smile.

"If I were you I would stay as far away from that weird Stackhouse girl. The Stackhouse's are bad news in this town."

I was smiling so hard my jaw hurt. "Well I appreciate your concern Bud but me staying with Sookie is merely temporary until I find my own place but again thank you for the concern."

Sheriff Dearborn looked as if he were going to say something else but was interrupted by the two officers coming back with something to eat. They looked as if they had robbed a vending machine. The gesture was sweet, slightly incongruous, but sweet nonetheless. One officer had his arms full of candy bars, chips; cookies and crackers while the other…and this made me laugh inside…had about 10 cans of assorted sodas in his arms. How he managed to get a hold on them all, I had no idea but, God bless him.

"Is Sam done?" I asked.

Bud let out a sigh. "No I still have to get his story but it won't take too long." With that, The Sheriff left the room leaving me there with tweedle dee and tweedle dum. They walked over and set the food on the table and stood there for a moment.

"_Officer McDouglas you're needed at the holding cell. McDouglas to the holding cell" _I heard one of the officers walkie talkies go off.

He was noticeably upset. "I'll be right there." He said. He gave me a flirtatious smile that made me want to kick him square in the teeth and left the room. So it was down to me and the soft drink king.

"You gonna stand here and watch me eat?' I asked as I put a chip in my mouth.

"I don't mind if you don't." I said his face going a bit red.

I kicked my leg out so the chair across from me was pushed indicating him to sit down. He immediately took a seat.

"So…you got a name?" I asked. I wasn't sure why my mood had changed probably because I was finally getting something in my stomach.

"Yes." He simply answered. After a long pause he slapped his head in embarrassment. "It's Tristan. Tristan Maxwell. Sorry about that." He said

"How long have you been an officer Tristan?" I asked.

"This is my first year on the force." He answered nervously.

He was about my 5'10 5'11if I had to guess, with black hair and dark green eyes. His shoulders were broad and he was in pretty good shape.

"A pretty crazy day for you I guess." He said fidgeting in his chair.

I gave a small scoff. "You could say that." I said looking away.

"I'm really sorry Ma'am." He said simply. I looked up at him and could tell he really meant it.

"Thank you and the names Casey…or Case…depending on how much of my name you decide you wanna remember" I simply said.

"Casey." He said bashfully.

The door immediacy opened and Sheriff Dearborn entered with Sam following quickly behind.

"How are you doing Case?" Sam asked.

I braved a small smile. "As good as to be expected." I answered.

"Lets get you home. I'm already late opening" He said simply. I slowly got up, my muscles feeling tired. I grabbed two cans of Pepsi and another bag of plain potato chips and gave one last look at Tristan. "It was nice talking to you." I extended my hand and he immediately shook it but kept his eyes on Sam while doing so.

Sam gave him a quick nod and Tristan did the same.

The ride home was silent. From the look on Sams face he was totally drained. "I'm sorry I made you open the bar late." I finally said.

Sam did say anything. I reached under the seat and grabbed the bloody shirt.

"Am I fired?" I asked suddenly.

He still didn't say anything.

"Hell, at least yell at me." I said desperately.

Silence.

We pulled up to Sookies house I grabbed Sookies wallet and the brushes we had gotten at Jasmes' as Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "James wanted me to give this to you."

It was the money I had left on the counter when I bought the filter. I opened my mouth in protest but I took one look at Sam to see that he was in no mood to argue.

Just as Sam began driving off Sookie came running out of the house a Panicked look on her face.

"Christ Casey where have you been? I've been worried sick." Sookie shrieked.

She then flung her arms around me and I hugged her back. As I looked at Sookies house I saw a woman standing in the doorway. She was REALLY tall almost six feet and her hair was long and blond. Standing next to her was a boy about the same height. His hair was blonde and spiked.

"Umm Sookie who are they?" I asked

Sookie didn't say anything she just continued to hug me.

Slowly they began walking towards us. As the woman neared me I saw her ears were…

"Sookie there is a fairy walking towards me…Why is there a fairy walking towards me?" I asked flatly.

Sookie finally let go and stepped away. "Casey this is Claude and Claudine."

"Okay." I said in the same flat tone.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark but they're brother and sister aren't they?" I asked just noticing the striking resemblance.

They stopped right in front of me and without warning they kneeled to the floor, grabbed my hands and kissed them.

I looked over at Sookie who was almost as confused as I was….almost.

"Hi?" I said confused.

"Sookie, can you tell me why these two are acting like I am some sort of, Queen of the Fairies?" I asked snatching my hands away from the two.

"Because you are." Claude said.

I couldn't help it. I immediately began bursting into laughter. I was laughing so hard that there was a pain in my side.

"What a fucking day." I sighed once the laughing subsided. "No but seriously. I'm being Punk'd right?" I said.

Their expressions had not changed. The smile slowly began to be erased from my face.

"You're not joking." I stated while nodded my head.

"No, your highness." Claudine said.

I then smiled. "Sookie, I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me."

I looked over at her. She was staring at me in shock. All she did was nod.

"I have just found out that I am queen of the fairies. I shall need a shotgun, knife, and or noose to honor the occasion."

Apparently no one else thought that my joke was funny.

"I'm a queen?" I asked. I was sitting in the living room. It was hard to speak. All these years I felt alone in this world. Like I was a freak. Even thinking that I was the only fairy left on this earth and there I was staring at not one but two fairies. "Define queen." I said.

"As in, ruler of all….and female." Claude said simply.

"Why are your ears not all…Santa's little helper-ish like your sisters?" I asked,

Claudine shot her brother a disappointed look. "My brother chose to peruse a modeling career so he got them….altered."

My questions didn't stop there.

"I know that there are different faries in the world but…which ones do my grandfather rule over?"

Claudine smiled. "All." She said simply.

My eyes widened. "So, you're telling me I am queen of all the fairies?" I then smirked in disbelief.

"Hey Sookie guess what?" I looked over at my friend who was sitting on the floor Indian style.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm queen of all the fucking fairies." I said in shocked laughter.

Claude and Claudine nodded simultaneously.

"And who are you two exactly?" I asked gesturing with my head.

"Claude and I act as guardians." Claudine answered.

"And who exactly do you 'guard'." I asked making quotes in the air. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sookie tense up.

"Sookie." Claudine said.

"Okay….stupid question coming…ummm…why?" I asked.

"Because Sookie is family." Claude responded.

I felt as is someone punched…no kicked…no removed my guts and began doing the Mexican hat dance on it.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I said looking at Sookie confused.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't tell me you were half fairy." Sookie said.

The toll was up to four. Four fairies under the same roof. A part of be felt hurt that Sookie didn't tell me but the greater part of me understood. Sookie and I were alike in so many ways that I could see why she tried her best to keep her personal life to herself just like I had.

"So…how many fairies are there in the world?" I asked.

Claude rose and walked over to the mirror while answering my question. "It's hard to say. We've become sort of a rarity" He said as he started fixing his hair in the mirror. Sookie kept her eyes on him practically drooling.

"So if I'm queen who is the king? And who has been ruling for the past 20 years?"

"Your grandfather has been ruling as king for centuries. He will step down when you take the throne. For you are next in line." Claudine said

I felt like throwing a tempter tantrum. Kicking and screaming on the floor saying 'but I don't wanna be queen of the fairies' Tears welled in my eyes. Family. I had family. "Is he the only family I have? Cousins? Uncles? Aunts?"

Claudine let out a soft sigh and shook her head. "As a matter of fact yes…you have a grand-uncle and three cousins."

"And who are my other relatives? What are their names?"

"Niall Brigant is your grand uncle and prince of the fairies, Sookie Stackhouse is your 3rd cousin twice removed, Claude and I are your first cousins." Claudine said with a smile.

My eyes shot to Sookie. Her mouth was wide open.

_Get me out of the horrible supernatural soap opera right now!_

Seeing that I needed a bit more of an explanation Claudine pressed on. "Your grandfather, Gylfi, was our grandfathers _older brother_. He married your late grandmother, _our great aunt_ who had your mother Jessica…our aunt. Your grandmother was a different breed of fae, they don't live as long as we do and they don't have, as you so eloquently put it 'the whole Santa's helper thing going on' but they are extremely powerful. Even more so than Claude and my breed'"

Things were starting to make sense.

"Why didn't my….my mother rule as queen?" I asked my eyes cast down.

"Back then…about 600 years ago…the fae looked down on mixing and when it you're your mothers turn to rule he had to choose between your father and you…and the throne…she chose you…some still have a problem with mixed breeding myself included but, things are starting to become more indulgent now that our kind is dying off."

"So you don't want me to be queen?" I asked simply.

"Before you are anything Casey…you are family." Claudine said in all seriousness.

"Why didn't great grandpa tell me about Casey." Sookie asked with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't YOU tell me?"

Claudine let out a deep breath. "Not many Fairies know about Casey only her close relatives know. Caseys life in grave danger amongst the…vampires. One vampire in particular."

"Xander." I said

Claudine nodded. "I am deeply sorry Sookie but I couldn't tell you. The less you knew the safer you and Casey would have been."

Anger started to build inside me. I jumped to my feet. "The less we know the safer we are? Is that what you just said to her? I didn't know two shit and look at what happened to me!" I raised my shirt to show the gash on my stomach. Claudine winced.

"Why is he after me?" I demanded.

"To get to your grandfather. There is bad blood between them two. NO pun intended. If Xander is still chasing you…then he thinks you know where to find King Gylfi…and if he does find him…well…Anyone with an OUNCE of fairy blood in them are done for."

"How can that be?" I asked plopping back onto the couch.

"Xander is a very old vampire and throughout the years he has picked up a few tricks and has acquired great powers." Claude answered.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Close 1100 years old. Give or take a century." Claudine said.

"Just like Eric." Sookie said but Claudine immediately shook her head.

"Xander received the help from a coven about 100 years ago before killing them in fear that they would turn on him. Imagine a vampire's power on top of the power of a sorcerer." Claude said with a smug grin on his face. He let the thought sink in for a moment. "Heavy shit huh?"

"We're lucky we know this much about him. He is impulsive and dangerous…no one knows what he's thinking." Claudine sighed and she closed her eyes and exhaled.

I slowly raised my hand.

"Um…hi…. this one does ." I simply said while pointing down to my head.

Claude and Claudine looked at each other puzzled.

"I can read vampires minds?" I stated.

It was now Claude and Claudine's turn to look confused.

"Dad put a protective spell on me where I can read vampires minds and know when they are going to attack. Hell…even if they're thinking about _thinking about _attacking me sometimes. It's what has kept me alive all these years...Oh wait, you cant do that?"I said returning the same smug look to Claude that he bestowed upon me minutes before.

"You're…father….was a sorcerer?" Claude asked his tone flat and eyes wide.

"Did Casey make a boo-boo? Because something tells me that mom didn't tell grandpop that." I winced.


	12. Theres a Hole in my Soul

"Why can't I just have a normal fucking day?" I sighed in exhaustion. I could feel a migraine starting to form and I began to massage my temple.

"I know this is all coming as a shock to you," Claudine remarked honestly.

I scoffed. "No." I shook my head in disagreement "a shock would be, being fired from my job…which now that I think about it, I may already be. A shock would be to find out that O.J. actually _didn't _do it…but…this…this is a holy shit package of events. That I don't think I can take. I appreciate the offer but I can't be a queen. Hell I haven't even been able to buy a beer yet!"

"With all due respect Casey." Claudine remarked. "You don't really have much of a choice."

"So if I said I didn't want to be queen I would…what…be forced?"

Claudine and Claude said nothing. That was answer enough.

"What kind of Nazi-type bullshit government do you fairies run?" I asked in astonishment.

"Sam fired you?" Sookie asked out of the blue.

I nodded. "In so many words. After we left the police station he didn't seem too cheerful to be around me."

"Back up! " Sookie cried. "Why were you at the police station?"

I reached into my bra and pulled out the letter, disregarding the puzzled stares. "When Sam and I went to my hotel room there was a body…at least that is what I am assuming it was once upon a time. My lavatory is currently drenched in blood and on the wall there was a note." I finished said in a flatly. I tossed it to Claudine.

As she began to read it her eyes amplified in shock, "oh my." Was all she said.

"What? What is it?" Sookie asked.

"It's a note from Xander." Claude said after reading the letter with Claudine.

"The vampire that…?" Sookie looked at me. I nodded.

"Who is Mrs. Lee?" Claude asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said replaying the sight in my head. "I have never heard of that name prior to reading _that_ letter." I ferociously pointed. "I don't know who Mr. Northman is either."

"Eric Northman." Sookie said plainly.

_Eric? Vamp Eric? He did say he knew Eric_. I remembered the night at the club.

"We have to get you and Sookie to safety. It's only a matter of time before he discovers you're here." Claudine said alarmed.

"We're leaving tonight." I said.

"Casey I don't think that is such a good idea. I think you should call off going with us tonight." Sookie said shocked after hearing that I was still planning on going.

"If you're going, I'm going." I said.

Vampire or not, complete asshole or not, I gave Eric my word and these days all I had was my amazing hair and my word.

"Where exactly is it you are going?" Claudine asked trying to play catch up.

"Sookie and I promised Eric that we would help him discover who it is that is killing the Kings and Queens of the vampires and I already have a good idea of who it is." I said.

I knew it was Xander. Why else would he have called me and told me to stay out of it.

"So instead of coming with us…_you're family _where you can be safe…you are deliberately executing yourself?" Claude asked, looking at me as if I were the dumbest person in the world.

I walked over and stood by Sookie. "Sookie is my friend but most importantly, Sookie is family too. Not by much…but she's still our family and since you aren't going to go with her I will. If you have a problem with that, take it up with your queen….OH WAIT that's right I AM your queen sucka!" Man that felt kind of sweet to say. "And my first decree of action is to tell you to kiss my royal ass if you think you're stopping me." I said matter-of-factly.

Claude and Claudine looked displeased. Sookie, slightly amused.

"You don't understand." Claude bit out. "You haven't fully transformed. You haven't obtained any of your powers…if Xander catches you in this shape he _will…destroy…you_"

"What do you mean fully transformed? You mean I'm going to change even more?" I asked.

"Of course. At this point you may be stronger than the average human but not as strong as Xander. Remember you aren't pure fairy."

"Yes but I'm not human either. I'm half fairy…and from what you've told me…a freakishly powerful fairy and half witch, that's got to mean something right?" I asked hopefully.

"We don't know. You are, to our knowledge, the only breed of your kind. You could be extremely powerful or your mixed blood could be your downfall" Claudine said.

"50/50…gotta like those odds." I chuckled. "How long does it take for fairies to get all their powers?" I asked.

Claude shrugged. "Some it takes years…others centuries."

The door opened and in a split second Claude and Claudine were in front of me.

"Amelia…Octavia" Sookie sighed.

_What the hell is Octavia doing here?_ I knew Octavia from the bar. I was rarely ever on when she was. She usually worked the morning shifts but the few times I did see her she didn't say much to anyone.

_She lives here_ Sookie told me.

_What are you running a hotel or something? _

"Did we interrupt something? Oh…hi Claude." Amelia drooled when her eyes met him. He said nothing.

"Amelia, Octavia Casey and I need your help." I looked at Sookie puzzled. She looked almost scared to ask something.

"What?" Amelia asked concern stretching across her face.

"I need you two to do a spell for me." Sookie began.

My eyes shot to Sookie. Amelia and Octavia were witches?

"That's it!" I hollered. "No more secrets!" I continued disbelief bubbling inside me. "Jesus Christ…is there any HUMANS in Bon Temps?"

Horror crossed Amelia's face. "Sookie, what the hell?"

"It's okay." A smile grew. "No one in this house is fully human." My eyes widened.

"Everyone I would just like you to know that about three weeks ago Sookie had to call off work because her hair got caught in the blow dryer."

Everyone stared at me puzzled. "Since we're exposing everyone's little secrets." I glared at Sookie.

"What kind of spell?" Octavia asked not the least bit shaken. Jesus Christ, you'd think this woman came home everyday to a room full of fairies.

We debriefed Amelia and Octavia on everything that was going on. "We need a protective spell. Something that can keep Sookie and I safe from Xander." I finished explaining.

Horror was still plastered on Amelia's face while Octavia looked at me as if she were trying to solve a crossword puzzle.

"Amelia.' She finally bit out. Amelia immediately turned to look at Octavia who was setting her purse down "Clear the dining room table. Sookie call that vampire of yours…we're going to need him."

"You're going to help?" Sookie asked shocked.

"I said get him on the phone we need his blood." She bit out. And went into the kitchen out of our sight.

Sookies jaw dropped. Something told me that this Octavia woman wasn't the type of woman do 'did favors'

"I didn't think she was going to say yes." Sookie finally said.

"Then why did you even bother asking her?" I asked.

"Well in case you haven't realized, we have absolutely no options and were still running out." Sookie said bluntly. I couldn't argue with her there. Sookie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone She glanced at the cell phone for a while a torn look on her face…she then rapidly started pushing buttons. A few moments later I heard her speak. "Its me…when you…err…wake up, come to my place its an emergency"

_Please don't be Eric please don't be Eric please GOD don't be Eric._

After hearing some rattling in the kitchen Octavia finally came out with a small bowl and a few jars of liquids and herbs and what appeared to be….

"Sookie…is that a squirrel's tail?" I asked horror laced into my expression.

Sookie just nodded.

"Just checking." I returned.

I looked over at Claude and Claudine who took their place beside me. "I don't like this." Claude said simply.

I looked over to Claudine to see her nodding in concurrence.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I could do this." I said honestly.

"Let us hope you're right" Claude continued. "…because if you're not we're all dead."

_Great just what I needed to hear._

They didn't say anything else and walked out the door leaving me to my thoughts. Was I sure I could pull this off? Hell no, but like I said before, die fighting. At lease it would make for one badass epitaph. _'Here lies Casey Cortez, friend, fairy and one bad ass bitch'_.

I walked over to Octavia. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. I needed something to do before I changed my mind and went crying into my newfound cousins arms 'take me with you!'

"Go over to that cabinet and take out five red candles and four blue." She ordered.

I complied.

I glanced outside to see that the sun was starting to set and it made me think of my next question. "Why do we need vampire blood?"

Octavia grunted "'We' don't. You, on the other hand, do. I am performing two spells one is a protective spell for Sookie the other is…well…is something far more difficult. You will need to do what I say when I say it…you can't make any mistakes" She finished simply while lighting the candles.

"Ok...I wouldn't be Casey if I didn't ask" I chuckled nervously. "….what happens if something goes wrong." I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

Octavia paused and continues pouring the contents of the jars into the bowl. "To be put bluntly….you die."

_Greeeeat._

"Sookie." Octavia called.

Sookie hurried to Octavia's side. "Lay down." She grunted.

_God has this woman ever heard of the word 'please'?_

Sookie hopped on the dining room table and lied down. Without warning Octavia plucked a hair from Sokies head. "OW!" She protested.

"Quiet girl!" Octavia snapped. She threw the hair into the small bowl and began crushing the hair in with the rest of the herbs. Octavia was mouthing something but I couldn't make it out. I heard it loud and clear but it sure as hell wasn't English.

The contents from the bowl began to smoke. Octavia then fanned her hands over the smoke, into Sookies direction. Sookie began to violently cough once she inhales the smoke but Octavia kept on fanning the smoke onto Sookie from head to toe.

Then, something strange started happening. The smoke looked as if it were seeping into Sookies skin. Sookie had turned into some sort of supernatural ultra absorbent smoke sponge.

_Try saying that ten times fast._

She went stiff. Her mouth slightly open and eyes glued shut. There then came a loud bang at the door. Octavia ignored it. I quickly ran to see who it was. When I looked out the peephole I let out a groan.

_Are you shitting me?_

I opened the door to see Eric standing there. He looked as if he were about to say something but I put a finger to my mouth to signal him to be quiet. Erics lips tightened. I left the door opened and walked away. When I turned around I saw that he was still standing at the threshold. I beckoned him to come in but be didn't budge. Instead he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

_Oh yeah that's right. Sookie has to invite him in._

About a minute later Octavia stopped and Sookie sat up still coughing. When she saw Eric, she managed to squeeze a "Come on" before violently coughing again.

"One down…" Octavia muttered a little out of breath.

When Sookie finally managed to get her coughing under control she went over to Eric and began filling him in as much as she could on what was going on.

I walked over to Octavia and sat on the table but didn't lie down just yet. "Sookie told me that she didn't think that you were going to help." I said suddenly.

Octavia's eyes met me the quickly looked away. "if the circumstances were different I wouldn't have." She said simply rounding the table and blowing out the candle.

_I guess you're not getting the candle light settings Casey_

"Why?" I asked.

Octavia paused for a moment. I could see annoyance in her face but I didn't care. "I have my reasons." After the dining room table was cleared for a second time Octavia went to her purse and produced a black scarf. "Remove your shirt."

I froze. "Are you insane?"

She let out an aggravated sigh. "Look girl now is not the time for modestly. Take you shirt off!"

I didn't move. My face grew hot.

"She's embarrassed." Eric said in a 'how cute' tone.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped. If looks could kill then I was sending an atomic bomb in Erics direction. He didn't say anything else but kept that damn smug smile on his face.

I hesitated for another moment…untied the back of my tank top and in one quick movement removed my top.

Sookie looked noticeably uncomfortable as did Amelia. My hands immediately went to my scar instead of my bra. I was more uncomfortable with people seeing that than anything.

"Amelia is going to blindfold you now." I heard Octavia say.

_Thank god_

"Whatever you do girl don't move and don't remove the blindfold or….I don't have to tell you what could happen if you do." She then focused her attention else where. "You…come here." The last thing I saw was Eric walking towards me rolling up his sleeve and Octavia taking out a dagger that was about half a foot long. After that, I was greeted with darkness.

I could hear the blade cutting his skin and it made me squirm. "Keep still!" Octavia barked. I then heard something being poured. "I suggest you leave." I heard Octavia say

I heard a deep throaty laugh. "I'm fine right here."

Octavia let out small grunt. "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you. Amelia."

I felt Amelia leave my side only to some right back on the opposite side of me. I heard someone gasp but I wasn't sure who.

I heard metal clanging against glass and then nothing else. Small, cold hands touched my stomach. Octavia began to mumble something and I felt something cold and wet on my forehead, I stopped myself from shivering.

I suddenly felt cold all over as if someone had opened a window. Then a familiar feeling but this time more intense. My toes felt numb as well as my finger tips.

_Stay still Casey stay still._

I was bracing myself for what was about to come next and I wasn't disappointed. A hot flash of pain struck my stomach and I let out a shriek. It then began to rapidly spread through my body. I began to let out labored breathes. I was then assaulted with another hot flash of pain this time worse than the first. Octavia kept her hands on my stomach.

_Kill me. Please someone. Kill me now._

My eyes opened and I saw white again only this time the light wasn't calming it almost seemed forced and violent. Felt something cold touch my neck but the cold was immediately replaced with vicious heat. My hands gripped each side of the table. I could feel by heart pumping against my chest.

"Don't move!" Octavia hollered over my screams.

_Fuck you, fuck you FUCK YOU!_

Then, suddenly, after what seemed like a lifetime. The pain was gone and I let out a relived sigh. Octavia kept chanting Amelia had joined in now.

I heard someone gasp. It sounded like Sookie. I began panting even though I wasn't in pain anymore I had a hard time controlling my breathing. If childbirth felt anything like this, then I was getting my tubes tied first thing tomorrow morning.

There was then uncomfortable pressure on my chest and I heard Sookie let out a blood chilling scream. Eric let out a ferocious growl and Amelia immediately left my side. There came a huge crash in the living room and heard Eric screaming in what I assumed was pain…or rages…maybe a little…a lot of both.

The pressure began lessen on my chest and my entire body began to vibrate.

Octavia was panting. "It's….finished."

"OH my God Casey, are you alright? Eric you're not welcomed in my house anymore! Say something sweety." I felt Sookies hands stroking my hair. She sounded like she was crying.

"Can I move?" I asked still afraid of…well…dying.

"Yes." Octavia simply answered. I rose to my feet and removed the blindfold. Things looked different. Colors were more vibrant. I touched my forehead and saw blood on my fingers. The same story went with my neck.

I looked over at Sookie and she was staring at me in horror. I didn't blame her I probably didn't look to hot what with being smeared in vampire blood and whatnot.

"How do you feel?" Amelia asked. She has a silver butter knife clutched in her right hand a bit of blood was dripping off of it.

I looked over at the Door to see Eric there was a long cut across his face. Both his hands were bracing the threshold. Anger and something else was laced in his stare. I glanced back at the butter knife and then one last time the Eric and put two and two together.

"Fine…how you guys doin'?" I asked warily not liking the current state of things.

'Fine'…well…I wouldn't call it an understatement. I didn't feel like myself. Not good but certainly not bad. My body was still humming and every step I took I could feel energy building inside me.

I looked over at the living room to see that the coffee table was in pieces. I felt something wet rolling down my stomach my eyes shot down to my chest where the dagger that I assumed was used to cut Eric was handled deep into my chest.

It didn't hurt though that was the shocking part of it all. As a matter of fact I couldn't feel it at all.

"Octavia." I said trying to keep my tone leveled.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you smear vampire blood all over me and then stab me in the chest with a six inch dagger?" I asked.

She said nothing.

I then looked at Sookie who was still staring at me in horror. My eyes gestured to Octavia's general direction and immediately looked back at Sookie and shook me head. "I don't like her anymore."


	13. I Kissed a Vamp and I Liked It

So recap. Two witches just cast a spell on me where they had to smear vampire blood all over my face and neck…I have a six inch dagger stuck in my chest so big even Mick Dundee himself would have said, "Now _that's _a knife."…in the span on two hours I found out that that not only am I not the only fairy in the world, but I have three cousins, two grand's and a partridge in a pear tree and to top it all of…I was still standing there with my shirt off…and I would have covered myself up….IF IT WERENT FOR THE DAGGER IN MY CHEST!

"What do I do?" I cried out as I began pacing from the living room to the dining room. "DO I leave it in or do I take it out?" I paused in from of Sookie "Is this a good look for me?" I didn't wait for her to answer I just proceeded to pace.

"Compose yourself." Octavia grumbled.

"Compose myself? I have a _dagger in my chest lady!" _I was pissed.

She simply shrugged and said "It could be worse."

The pint up energy that I felt in my chest was unleashed and I ran up to where she was sitting. I crouched down so my mouth was to her hear and said "Octavia…I have a DAGGER IN MY CHEST!"

Octavia immediately shot out of her seat.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd you get over there so fast?" Sookie asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"Case…one minute you were by my side and the next you were over there."

Was she on crack? I mean yeah everything did seem to be moving in slow motion when I ran up to Octavia but I blamed it on me feeling a little lightheaded after removing a fucking KATANA FROM MY CHEST.

"Nu-uh." I protested with my brows beginning to furrow.

Octavia took a deep breath. "I didn't perform a protective spell on you like I did with Sookie, Casey. What I did was a hybrid version of an aging spell. I needed _his _blood." She gestured to Eric. "To make sure your heart was strong enough and could withstand the strain I was putting on it. Instead of you aging physically, I honed in on your fairy capabilities and sped up the process. " The woman has the audacity to sound proud.

"Just take this damned thing out of my chest." I snapped.

"She can't. You have to." Amelia said suddenly.

_Why was I not surprised? _

"How the hell do I do that?" I asked. "What if I pull it out to fast or to slow and I bleed to death. I looked down and saw that considering there being a sharp as the devils tongue blade sticking out of my chest, I wasn't bleeding as much as I would have expected.

"Well, id imagine, you just yank it out of your heart." Octavia.

"You imagine? You mean you've never done this before?...Hold on….this thing in in my HEART?" I then said after catching onto that last part. I was outraged. Since when did Casey become the fucking lab rat?

Octavia looked away. "No, to the first and yes to the second." She answered simply.

This woman was becoming more and more infuriating by the second.

I began to pace some more. I would take my hands clutch the dagger and then quickly release it out of fear. "Why do I have to be the one to pull it out?" I complained. My hands were shaking.

Octavia sighed. "That's the way it has to be done. The spell isn't finished until you pull that dagger out. The hard part is over all you have to do is pull it out and even then it will take time for you to rise to your full fairy potential." She said simply.

"You know…for someone who has never done this before…you seem to know a lot about it." I said giving her a quizzical glare.

Octavia said nothing and looked away.

_Ohhhhh Casey this bitch is hiding something._ I shot at Sookie.

I took one final breath clutched the dagger and with one careful swift movement the dagger was out. As soon as the blade left my chest I was assaulted by a whoosh of energy that sent me flying through to air into the kitchen.

Sookie came running to my side. "Casey!" She shrieked.

"I'm okay." I said with a grunt. "Thankfully this nice stone wall broke my fall" I turned around patting the nice little dent I managed to make. I looked down at my chest and saw there was a hole but the surprising thing was that I wasn't bleeding.

"I'm okay." I coughed. "Just…give me some room." I then looked at her wall. "Ill pay for that I promise."

Sookie hesitantly backed away. I was anything but okay though. Emotionally at least.

I struggled to get to my feet. "We've gotta get out of here." I said to Sookie.

"Why?" She asked alarmed.

I then raised a hand a pointed to Octavia. "Because, I'm going to kill her!"

Octavia tried to stand her ground but I could smell her fear.

_You can smell fear? What?_

Sookie grabbed my arm. "Casey, go upstairs, find yourself a clean pair of clothes. Amelia can Casey borrow some of your clothes?"

All she did was nod.

"I'll clean up down here and we can head on out…ok?" Sookie asked but it came out more like a plea.

I didn't say anything. "CASEY!" She then growled. I shot her a look and turned around and walked upstairs. When I got to Sookies room I was still pissed. I needed to punch something. My fist made contact with the wall and I punched a hole clear through it.

I removed my hand from the wall and backed away in shock. I looked at my hand. I wasn't even bleeding.

_Interesting _

"Casey!" I heard Sookie holler.

"I'm okay…ill pay for that too!" I hollered knowing she wouldn't know what I was talking about.

After a quick through shower I washed off my blood and Erics from my body.

When exited the bathroom I saw a pair of clothes had already been laid out for me. I put on a pair of Amelia's denim shorts which it me perfectly as did her red wife beater.

I paused when I reached to top of the stairs. Eric was in the house. I slowly kept down and saw that he was leaning against the door.

"It's alright Casey." Sookie said as he finished sweeping up the last bit of broken glass from living room.

I kept my eyes on Eric at all times. He did the same. The closer I got, the quicker his breath became.

"Are we going to have a problem?" I asked.

Eric just smiled. It wasn't his usual smug smile either. It was honest without a hint of cockiness which surprised the hell out of me.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked Eric.

His smile faded and switched to 'serious vampire' mode.

"While you were…getting situated I made a call to Bill he will be here with the car shortly and we will all go to the gathering together. "

Sookie didn't say anything she just kept on cleaning. I turned and looked at Amelia. "The clothes fit great…thank you." I said. The shorts were a little bit too short for my liking but, hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Octavia then cleared her throat. "You're welcome." She volunteered.

_This lady just doesn't have an off switch…you gotta respect that…unfortunately for her neither do I._

"Oh yes, where are my manners? Octavia thank you so much for stabbing me in the heart!" I said with mock appreciation.

She just simply rose to her feet and headed upstairs. Moments later I heard a door slam.

Even though she was upstairs with the door closed I could still hear her. "God protect that girl."

My heart sank a bit. I knew that Octavia did what needed to be done but, honestly, could you blame me for being an emotional wreck.

I turned back to see Eric…apparently he had heard too. He gave me a knowing smile which I chose to ignore.

"What am I going to do about the whole clothing situation?" I asked. "I don't suppose you have an extra ball gown in your closet do you Sook?"

Sookie gave me a wary smile. "Sorry fresh out."

"It'll be taken care of." Eric answered. "I became aware of your….changes. Unfortunately Mrs. Lee was unattainable so we will be making a quick detour to a local parlor near the Grand Centime Plaza Hotel?"

"I thought the function was tonight? You said nothing about us staying overnight?" I said confused.

"Yeah." Sookie agreed equally confused.

"Yes well…" Eric paused. "Just before getting here I learned that the Queen of Virginia was murdered."

"How?" I asked.

"Decapitated…then burned." He answered shortly.

"So….why has the function been postponed?" I asked still confused. I didn't mean to sound insensitive but…honestly…I had more important things to worry about.

"it is customary. You humans usually call it 'mourning'" Eric answered not too pleased with how I was reacting to the whole situation. It kind of felt like the roles had been reversed where he was trying to get a certain emotion from me but I wasn't selling and, another thing what was this whole 'you humans' business? All vampires started off as humans. It made no sense to me.

_Doesn't feel too good do it bloodSUCKA!_

I then froze remembering the letter. "Wait…you said Mrs. Lee….who is Mrs. Lee?"

"Samantha." He clarified.

Sookies hands went to her mouth in shock.

"Care to fill me in?" Eric asked.

Apparently Sookie hadnt told him the about the bathroom incident…or if she did…she left out the name.

"Samantha is dead." I said.

Eric didn't seem too phased. "How unfortunate. Would I be correct as to assume it is the work of this Xander?"

I stared at him confused. "Wait…you mean you don't know him?"

Eric gave a shrug of the shoulders. "I have been…here…for a long time Casey It would be impossible for me to remember every name."

"How much of what it going on did Sookie tell you?'' I asked completely shocked at how calm he was reacting.

Sookie had disappeared upstairs to pack I assumed.

"Jesus Christ Casey!" I heard her shriek.

"I said I would pay for it!" I hollered. Referring to the hole I had punched in Sookies wall.

Eric just continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Someone was dead in your bathroom, that you are some sort of fairy princess-"

"Queen." I interrupted. If he was going to insult me at least give props where props are due.

"A thousand pardons your majesty." Eric said with a mock bow.

"Did she also inform you that if Xander succeeds, my entire family and everyone like me will _die?"_ I asked.

Maybe that'll rattle his nerves.

"That's unfortunate as well but as I understand it, you are the only half fairy, half witch. So the death toll won't be that great. I hate to be the barer of bad news but your safety doesn't entirely concern me at least not after we find this Xander character. My only reason to have any concern regarding you whatsoever is to protect my queen." Eric sighed.

_And Sookie_ I heard him mentally.

"Jesus Chris does anything phase you?" I asked in complete amazement.

It then dawned on me. "She did tell you did she?" I asked.

Eric gave me a perplexed stare. As Sookie came down the stairs.

"Told me what?" He asked.

"Eric, allow me to introduce to you, my third cousin twice removed on my mothers side." I gestured my hand to Sookie.

Eric stilled. "That's right." I continued. "Look Eric I don't care about you, your fucking queen or any vampire for that matter. If you think you're the only one who has something to loose i.e. your precious queen, then think again I only have one mission and that is to kill the motherfucker who killed my parents…it just so happens that he is somehow a part of, if not, completely involved in your situation as well. I suggest you start putting more feeling to this because if you don't, to put it as graciously as possible," I then went over to Sookie and gestured with my hands to signify all of us. "we're fucked."

Eric kept his eyes on Sookie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sookie didn't say anything for a moment and she did everything she could to avert her eyes from his but was failing miserably. "It was a lot to try and cram in at once and you have to admit, the actions taking place at the moment were a little distracting." I said springing to Sookies defense.

Eric still didn't look please. My ears perked. "Bill is outside we should be leaving." I interrupted.

Sookie grabbed her purse and a bag which I assumed consisted of her dress and overnight goodies and headed for the door.

I followed in suit, minus the bag because…hell I owned no clothing at this point in time, and headed out the door. When I passed Eric I sent him a mental message.

_You're an asshole._

One thing that vampire don't know how to do is be 'low key' at least not Eric. A stretch limo pulled into up to Sookies house.

Bill stepped out and I gotta admit I didn't really find Bill that attractive but he looked damn good in his metallic blue button up and black slacks.

He opened the door and Sookie and I hopped in.

While we were about to pull away I saw Amelia running out of the house. Eric called out to the driver to stop the car as he rolled down the window.

"What is it?" Sookie asked.

"Octavia told me to give you two this." She then handed Sookie and I two small tubes with a foam cork sealing it. It was filled with a gray dust.

"What is this?" I asked examining the inch long bottle.

"It is silver concentrate. Very potent." Amelia said. "If you get into any trouble…well…throw it….smear it on your body…do something with it. Octavia didn't really clarify. Just don't get it on them" She nodded towards Eric and Bill. "not unless you want to clean up the mess."

I smiled warily. "Thanks."

And with that we were gone.

The further and further we drove away from Sookies house the more terrified I got. Tomorrow could be my last night alive and there were still so many things I hadn't experienced. I'd never been on a place, danced in the rain….alright that was from fear of catching pneumonia but still the thought of never being able to get sick was daunting. Hell, I'd never even kissed a boy…_Eric doesn't count._ I told myself.

All of the normal things I should have experienced had never happened to me. I'd never gone on a date, never gotten drunk. I all of the things that I wanted to do I may never be able to do after tonight.

A single tear ran down my face.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked with not a hint of concern in his voice. Hell, he almost sounded annoyed. I looked at him and the scar on his face was totally healed.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I just shook my head with a smile on my face while wiping the single tear away.

I felt Sookie grab my hand and squeeze it. I just kept looking out the window.

_This is a mistake_

I heard Eric think. I tried to ignore it.

_She's too young. _

In all actuality I was only six years younger than Sookie but anyone is too young when it is from a vampire's point of view.

_I should be with Sookie not her. What if something happens? Ill never see her again _I then heard Bill think.

"Glad to see you guys are so fucking optimistic." I mumbled watching street lights pass.

_What?_

I heard Sookie think.

_Eric doesn't have faith that I can do this. And Bills afraid you're going to die and he wont…I don't know…watch you die? _

_No one is going to die Casey._

I had to admit she sure did sound positive about that.

_Well…if you're wrong…I just want you to know that, if we do die...I am happy to die with family…I know it sounds screwed up but-_

_NO one is dying. _Sookie interrupted.

I looked down at the silver. How the hell were we suppose to use this as a defense mechanism. I mean, we are going into a death trap and all we were given was a jar the size of a bottle of chapstick filled with silver. Yes, I know silver can be deadly to vampires but it was such a small amount. Why the fuck hadn't she given us a mayo jar full of this shit?

I opened the jar and Bill and Eric growled and quickly moved to the opposite end of the window. They began coughing violently. I almost dropped it out of fear. I immediately put the cap back on.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Eric growled then said something in another language.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped while clutching the vial to my breast. "I only thought silver affected you when you touched it."

"That's silver powder in its purest form!" Eric growled. "It is highly lethal. Don't open it unless you have to!"

"ALRIGHT!" I snapped angrily.

I didn't doubt Eric's discomfort but try pulling a blade from your heart then he can talk about being uncomfortable. Pfff

_I'm sorry_

"Pfff whiney little pussy."

Sookie gasped I turned to look at her to see shock plastered on her face.

"I said that out loud didn't i?"

I looked to see one slightly amused vampire and one pissed off vampire and had my answer.

It was a two hour drive to Clark, Lousiana. And I couldn't wait to get out of the limo. I said nothing else to Eric for the duration of the car ride. Any questions I had I directed to Bill. When the limo finally pulled up a large boutique at the corner I didn't wait for the driver to open the door. I immediately got out. The streets were crowded and I felt suffocated. Let's just say that Bon Temps isn't exactly like the big cities I was use to living in. I had grown accustomed to the small town feeling.

I turned around to see Sookie walking up to me with Eric and Bill following close behind. "Get whatever you want." Eric gestured to the store. The place looked so upscale. Samanthas shop looked like a thrift store compared to this place.

_Samantha_

I was suddenly stricken with grief. I closed my eyes and immediately tried to get my emotions under control.

_Not with this many people around Casey. No way._

Sookie and I walked into the store while Eric and Bill were speaking to the driver. I turned back to see that they weren't taking their eyes off of us and to be honest, it felt kind of nice.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking towards us. I turned to see a very short, stout woman making a beeline towards us. Her hair was tightly done in a neat bun. If I had to guess she looked as if she were in her mind-thirties.

"Yes?" was all she said.

_Oh really?_

_Just ignore her Sookie. _I thought but something told be that Sookie didn't need me to tell her that. She immediately brushed past the woman and started picking through the dresses on the rack.

The woman cleared her throat. When I looked down at her she had an annoyed expression on her face.

_What the hell did I do?_

"Yes?" I said mimicking her.

"IS there anything you were looking for in particular?" She asked shortly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." I answered and brushed passed her just as Sookie had. I looked over at Sookie She held up a dress and a scrunched my nose and shook my head. I could hear heels tapping the marble floor. I turned around to see the sales associate walking towards me.

_Jesus Christ_

"What exactly is it you're looking for." She asked rudely.

"A dress." I simply said, annoyance edging my words.

"What kind?" She shot back.

"A _nice _one." I closed my eyes and said through grit teeth.

I immediately walked away from her and joined Sookie.

For a while we weren't bothered by the woman. "What's your favorite color?" Sookie asked me.

"Anything but orange." I said and put my finger in my mouth and stuck out my tongue in playful disgust.

After another couple of minutes we saw Bill and Eric enter the store completely ignoring the woman who now had a fake cheerful grin smeared across her face. Her expression suddenly changed when she saw that they were headed our way.

Sookie picked up a beautiful deep red dress and help it up. I put my thumbs up to let her know that I liked it.

Bill and Eric immediately walked over to Sookie and began talking to her while I went to the other end of the store. As I made my way, I immediately froze and my eyes darted to the display window. At the front of the store, I began staring out into the sea of people crossing.

A familiar feeling invaded my body and I didn't move. I couldn't remember where I had felt this feeling before. I felt someone's presence…but who? "That dress is $1300." I heard from behind me.

I almost jumped out of my skin.

_Jesus. Someone needed to get this hag a bell. _

"Okay?" I simply said.

"Do you and you friends plan on buying anything tonight?" The sales associate, I looked at her name tag, Gabrielle, asked.

"Eventually but id do it a hell of a lot quicker if you weren't up under me." I finished the statement with a fake smile.

"Casey." Sookie called to get my attention for another dress.

"Pretty." I said indicating that it was going in the keepers section.

Gabrielle was still standing there and I let out a aggravated sigh.

"Excuse me ma'am," I heard Sookie call. Gabriel reluctantly left my side and went over to Sookie. Bill and Eric were sitting in two large chairs near the dressing room. "Can we please get a fitting room started?" The angry little hobbit said nothing. She went to her pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

My eyes went back to the window once more. I noticed that slowly but surely crowd started forming in the window. I glanced back at Sookie and she beckoned me over. When my eyes returned to the window, about ten men were staring into the store….at me.

I looked around to see if anyone else was in the store that I could have confused but…sure enough…I was the only one standing where they were staring.

I tried to ignore them as I headed over to the lingerie section. I picked up a bra and checked the size. I wasn't sure what size I was now but the only I had on was a 36B so I decided to go up a cup size. I picked up a simple black lace bra and checked the size.

When I looked up at the window once again the number of men standing in the window had doubled.

My brows furrowed and mouth was hanging slightly opened. "I raised my hand and waived slightly." Instantaneously the men began waving, almost violently.

I backed away from the window slowly and turned to head towards the dressing room.

Apparently I still had the same expression on my face when I reached the changing area because Sookie asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…there's a…group of men….outside…waving at me." Bill and Eric turned to look out the window and sure enough they were still there…staring…and waving.

Eric and Bill gave a slight chuckle and Sookie followed.

I just stared at them and went into the fitting room.

After trying on the last dress and not liking the way it looked Bill and Eric started getting impatient.

"Would you just choose something already?" Eric growled.

"Look…you may not care about your appearance but I do!" I bit out. "And I don't like the way they look!"

"Casey how do you know what it looks like on you…there aren't any mirrors in there." Sookie laughed.

"I still have eyes." I said flatly.

_And if you wanna get technical I have many eyes._

Sookie sighed.

"Do you like white?" I heard her ask.

"it hasn't done anything to me to make me hate it." I said. I cracked the door and peeked out. Sookie was holding up a beautiful White, floor length dress.

"OOH Gimmie Gimme!" I shrieked in excitement while Eric and Bill rolled their eyes. It was the first time while I was with them where they actually seemed human.

I grabbed the dress and eagerly put it on.

"I am NOT coming out!" I shrieked.

Eric was banging on the door. "What could possibly be wrong with this dress?" Just a few seconds ago you were saying and I quote 'ooh gimmie gimmie'"

Sookie was laughing hysterically.

"That was before I put it on!" I defended myself.

"Aw come on Casey. It cant be that bad." I heard Sookie exclaim as she was gasping for breath.

_Who's side are you on?_

"You aren't helping." Eric growled at Sookie…I'm assuming.

I was then greeted my more banging on Eric's behalf. "Casey just comes out before he breaks the door down." Sookie said with stifled laughter.

"OKAY!" I moan sharply.

When I opened the door Eric's eyes widened and he stepped back. I took that as a que to leave the fitting room. Sookie immediately stopped laughing and her mouth hung open. I suddenly heard uproars of whooping and hollering my eyes immediately shot to the window where the men were standing. I finally looked in the mirror and I was speechless.

"Damn" I said in an airy tone.

There wasn't much to the dress. Material wise…at least where it counted. The neckline plunged down to a deep 'V' and if it weren't for a diamond-like studded buckle that clasped just below the best all of my business would have been on display for all the world to see. There was a slit going up the left side of the dress and I stuck my leg out to see that it stopped at my upper thigh. More hollering ensued from outside the store.

"Can you do something about that please?" Sookie ordered Gabrielle. She didn't budge it wasn't until Bill shot her a look that she immediately went to the front of the store threatening to call the police.

"You look….amazing." Sookie finally said when she turned to look at me.

"It is quite flattering." Bill said.

"I don't like it." I then heard form Eric.

"Then I'm definitely getting it." I said not talking my eyes away from the mirror. I hadn't felt so beautiful in my entire life.

"It shows too much." Eric protested.

"So." I said. Ignoring his gripe

"I'm not paying for it." Eric said flatly.

I was suddenly confused. Was he jealous or something? I wondered. I opened my mind to hear what Eric was thinking.

_A young lady shouldn't be wearing something like that. She's too young to be dressed in such a way. That can hardly be called a dress._

I then turned to look at him and he froze. I simply smiled and clasped my hand together and brought them to my chest. "Awwwww isn't that cute. I have a vampire for a big brother."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head." He rumbled

I simply smiled. "Maybe you'll think about it next time you try to do some vampy mojo on some poor innocent human." I said with bogus concern.

Eric then squared his shoulders. "I don't care. I'm still not paying for that dress."

As soon as the words left his mouth Bill stood up. "I'll get it."

Eric shot him a insubordinate glare which only made Bills smile widen. Whether he was doing it because he knew that Eric wouldn't like it or because he saw I really wanted it, I was thinking option one, Bill reached into his wallet and walked over to the register.

Before we left the store Eric and Bill said that the Grand Centime Plaza Hotel was only a block away so we planned on walking Eric still wasn't too please about my new dress and I was savoring every minute of it. Afterwards, when we finally left the store, there were still three men waiting outside. They looked as if David Abercrombie and Ezra Fitch had held them down while they got their eyes flawed out by an American Eagle i.e. the typical frat boy. They mustn't have been any older than me.

"Hi." They all had a thunderstruck look on their faces with the dumbest smiles I had ever seen.

"We haven't seen you around here before." One of them asked.

"Oh for the love of…" I heard Eric grumble.

"That's because I'm not from around here." I said simple while walking away trying to catch up with Eric, Bill and Sookie. They followed.

"Where are you from?" Another asked.

I paused before speaking. "Texas." I said. I wasn't about to tell these people anything about me.

"We're from LU here on vacation." The tallest one explained.

I smiled politely. "So…we were wondering if you wouldn't mind giving us your number so we could call you sometime…maybe take you out." The shortest one exclaimed.

_We?...WE? The first time I get asked out on a date and it was a…_

I was dumbfounded. It was a group pick-up! I was witnessing a group pick-up. I then paused. "Yah that would be great! How about tomorrow? That's when my husband gets on parole and we can all hang out."

All three of their smiles faded.

"Parole?" One of them asked. "You're boyfriends in jail? What for."

"yes but its fine. He copped a please for temporary insanely because a boy smiled at me." I finished sweetly. "So…are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked batting my eye lashed.

The looks on their faces were priceless. Sure enough one said that he had some homework to finish obviously forgetting that it was in the middle of summer and he had just told me that they were on vacation. Another said that he couldn't because he had a doctors appointment that he had just remembered and the other just turned around and speed walked away from me tripping and falling in the process.

When I turned around Eric Bill and Sookie were just staring at me in astonishment.

"What?" I asked simply and shrugged. "It helps to have a good imagination."

When we arrived at the Grand Centime, and boy, let me tell you, it wasn't anything like the Cozy Inn…obviously…I never knew a hotel could make someone feel like a hillbilly but sure enough, I felt as if Sookie and I should be digging lint out of our belly buttons and asking where the "ce-ment fishin' pon' wuz!"

Eric instructed us to wait by the elevators, while he and Bill checked in. I was keeping my head down trying to not draw attention to myself. I put on a pair of sunglasses that Sookie allowed me to borrow so, while I may have looked like a douche bag…or a video extra for a Cory Hart music video, I wasn't being pounced on by every man in the place. I even went as far as to mess up my hair but judging by the way Sookie was staring at me, it was a lost cause.

Suddenly, I stilled. The _same_ familiar feeling I was getting while we were at the boutique started seeping into my body. My head shot up and I began to scan the room.

_Keep an eye peeled. _I mentally nudged.

Sookies eyes quickly began scanning the lobby with me not exactly sure what it was she should have been looking for.

_What is it?_ Sookie asked mentally.

_I got a feeling._

_What about? _Her face began to show concern.

_I don't know. I feel like someone is here someone I know._

_Do you think it could be…_Sookie didn't finish.

I opened my mind to see if I heard any thoughts around the room.

_Nothing. _I thought with a relived sigh while keeping my head down.

_So what does that mean?_

_It means…I don't think it is a good idea for Eric and Bill to be leaving so soon though. _

_What do you suggest?_

_Fuck if I know…put them in the closet! But if they are here to protect us then until I find out what this feeling is…they shouldn't really be hitting the dirt nap._

And just as quick as it had come, the feeling was gone again. It was starting to get annoying. I racked my brain and thought of what the reasons could be but came up empty.

Eric and Bill were heading our way and we resumed picking up our bags and stepped inside the elevator.

"So…" I immediately sighed. Eric instantly let out an aggravated groan and closed his eye. "What?" I asked defensively. "What did I do? All I said was 'so'."

Bill was smiling lightly at the moment, and Eric, was looking almost as if he were mentally get prepared for what I was going to say. I felt slightly insulted. I wasn't that bothersome….was I?

"When are you two planning on going…back to…wherever hole it is you guys hide, rest, and or sleep?"

"We are going to be leaving at 4:20AM. We want to stay with as late as possible before we go back to our 'hole'." Bill said with a smile.

"Why can't stay here with us?" I asked simply.

Everyone in the elevator fell silent. I assumed it was because no one else had thought of such a simple task. It made so sense when you thought about it, what was the point in coming here….leaving at the last possible minute and driving back, get in their little coffins, holes,…

_What the hell do they sleep in?_

…just to get up and repeat the process?

_Maybe its like Dracula_ _and they have to be in a plot surrounded by soil from where there from…I immediately disregarded that theory because…well…Eric was older than dirt…figuratively speaking that is. He didn't seem like the type of person who would roll around in 'thousand old Viking Dirt.'_

_I pulled myself out of thought to see that_ Sookie shifted uncomfortably.

Eric stared at me slightly taken aback by my question. "Why do you ask?" Eric barked in an authoritative tone.

I chose to ignore his attitude and answered him. "It's probably nothing, but ever since we got here I got the strangest feeling that I was being watched…in the boutique and just a few minutes ago."

DING

We got off the elevator and followed a now chuckling Eric. "Maybe the reason why you had the feeling you were being stared at was because _you were_ being gawked at by millions of men."

It wasn't that though. I felt something else. I couldn't sense people….at least I didn't think. Maybe it was one of the newly found powers I had inherited thanks to her Octavia and her dagger happy hands.

When we arrived at the suit, Eric handed Sookie the key and she followed. I looked at my watch. 11:38 PM. If they were leaving at 4:20 and it was a 2 hour drive leaving here, they must have probably given themselves some extra time as to not rise being caught in the sun. So, I was assuming that, that meant that Sookie and I were going to have to survive about two hours without Bill and Eric's protection from any vampire that wanted us dead.

Two hours never seemed so dangerous before.

When I finally got a look at the room I was floored. "Holy shit!" I gasped. The suit was gigantic. The room was decorated in reds, lots of gold and other earthy tones…It looked as if we went back in time to a Greek palace. There was a large fountain in the middle of the living room and the floors were pearl marble.

Although I was excited about the room I couldn't help but think. _Is the fountain really that necessary?_

I immediately kicked off my flip flops and began exploring. After about 10 minutes of through investigation, I discovered that the suit must have at least had 20" ceilings because even big ass Eric looked liked dwarf like.

The sitting area had a gigantic fireplace that wasn't burning since it was summer. There was a wet bar which didn't really interest me because Even though I worked in a bar I had never touched a drop of alcohol.

I opened two huge double doors and saw that bed and wanted to cry. It was a California king and was up on a raised area. As I went further into the room I saw that it, too, had a fireplace.

I walked to the other end of the room and opened the door. The closet was two times the size of my room at the Cozy Inn.

_Is all this room really needed? I mean I could understand if you were traveling and you wanted a place for your pet elephant to sleep but…_

I went to another door which, by process of elimination, I am assuming was a bathroom…..and BOY what a bathroom. It was marble from the ceiling to the floor. The sink had a 'his' and 'hers' side…or in my case…. Case and Sook sides. There was a shower that was easily about ten feet in diameter. Directly across from that, was a Jacuzzi style bath tub which could have easily passed for a swimming pool.

I then looked straight ahead to see that there was a pocket door.

"OH MY GOD!" I hollered.

Eric and Bill were immediately by my side. "What is it Casey!" Eric growled. As quick as she could, Sookie came following behind.

"THERES ANOTHER BEDROOM IN HERE!" I hollered. I ignored Erics groan of exasperation and ran to the bed and immediately began jumping on it.

"This…is…awesome!" I said after every jump. After seeing that I was…well…still alive Sookie let out a sigh of relief and quickly exited.

"You know…I've never….been in a….hotel room….that had….two bedrooms….Hell…I've never…even….been in a…..hotel…that had rooms."

"Stop doing that." Eric said with an irritated expression on his face. I turned around so my back was facing them and kept jumping. The bed felt amazing even under my feet. Not like the bricks I was accustomed to sleeping on my entire life.

Bill smiled. "Well, I'll let you get….settled in." He said warmly and left.

After about a few more seconds of horse play I fell on my back on the bed exhausted. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't need to see him to know that Eric was still in the room.

I turned my head to the right to see he was leaning against the wall staring at me. It wasn't an annoyed stare which to tell you the truth felt nice. I let out a deep sigh, closed my eyes and smiled. "Do you ever get scared?" I asked him cooly.

I didn't hear anything for a while. I could still sense him put I opened and eye just to make sure he heard me. The look on his face was almost priceless. He looked as if I had asked him and Bill to do a three way with a Mexican midget named Jose.

"What?" He asked. I knew he understood the question.

I shrugged. "Like…since you can't die or since it would be pretty hard to kill you….are you ever afraid?"

"No." he answered simply.

"Are you scared for Sookie?" I asked seriously. The smile was off of my face.

"I am….concerned for her wellbeing, yes." He said after pausing for a long time.

"Then why do you put her in these types of situations?" He didn't answer and something told me that I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Do you love her?" I asked turning to look at him. The very mention of the word made him tense up.

"Why do you ask?" He asked hostility scratching at his tone.

I sat up, hopped off the bed and walked over to the window. Eric followed a few steps behind.

I paused as I came to a 'threshold of revelation' if you will. I didn't know how to deal with it. I should have been scared, angry, shocked, at least some contemptible emotion but instead all I felt was…I don't know…peaceful

"Well…there's a good change that….I'm gonna die tomorrow" I said matter-of-factly. "Maybe even Sookie…but most defiantly me." I said with a chuckle.

Eric's brows furrowed. I could see it in the reflection on the glass window and it confused me. I just saw it as stating the obvious. Besides, he told me himself that my welfare didn't matter to him.

"That's why I ask if you ever get scared...because I don't think people will ever see things as clear as they do once they get the shit scared out of them." I said while shaking my head.

As I turned to head towards the other door which led back to the living room. Eric suddenly grabbed my arm but not in a forceful manner. It felt controlled and calculated. "No ones ever asked me that." He stated ironically with a perplexed stare.

"Are you scared?" He then asked.

I simply smiled. I felt a tear fall from my face but I didn't bother to hide it.

I saw the muscles in Eric's jaw tighten then immediately I stared out into space in contemplation. I then let out a frayed chuckle as another tear fell down my face.

"I'm terrified." I then managed to get out. "...I'm worried about Sookie, about how many lived will end because of me if I fail. All my life I've only had to worry about myself and now…talk about a case of 'what the fuckery'."

Eric moved closer to me. "I meant are you afraid to die?" He then asked.

I shot him a playful glare. "I'm a fairy, standing in a room…alone….with a thousand year old vampire and you ask me if I'm afraid to die? I think this constituted as me laughing in the face of danger."

Eric didn't smile. He was still waiting for me to answer his question. Only this time, seriously.

"I use to be." I began. Eric released my arm as I walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it with my arms folded across my chest. "But…I don't know if it was from exhaustion or from just being fed up with running I told myself that if I was going to die…I might as well go out of this world doing something…the way I see it…it takes a lot of courage to die...hell, anyone can live." He added at the last moment. "I don't know how you are going to take this but, I sometimes pitty your kind."

Eric shot me a defensive glare and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Elaborate."

I then smiled. "Glady." I walked over to Eric and stood in front of him. "Sooner or later…everyone dies. Hell, some people actually WANT to." I bit my lip and paused. "Except for you. It's a hell of a lot worse to want to die, and not be able to"

Eric smiled. "I didn't know you can be insightful."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I smiled while talking over to the dresser mirror and began playing with my hair.

"I think that is the first thing that we can agree on." He chuckled. I had never seen Eric this laid back before. A year ago if you would have told me that I would be in a luxury hotel "Dr. Philling" it up with a 10 century old vampire I would have thought you were insane.

"I mean sure there were a lot of things that I wanted to do that I might not get to do but…I'm not mad." I said looking at him in the mirror.

"Like?" He asked.

"Just stupid things." I said looked over my shoulder with a smile, "I always wanted to drive a muscle car with the top down blasting AC/DC on the radio, get a tattoo, go on a date, kiss a boy, have my heart broken, sky dive."

"I kissed you." Eric said smugly with a grin on his face.

My face turned bright red and I immediately turned away. "Yeah…well considering the circumstances I am afraid I had to null and void that one…I hope you're not too crushed." I said with a nervous laugh.

He moved so quickly that I hadn't realized that he was right behind me until I saw him in the mirror.

One minute I was facing one way and the next I was facing the other way sitting on the dresser top. Eric was so close, if he actually breathed, I would be ale to feel it on my forehead.

_Danger DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DO NOT PASS GO DO NOT COLLENT 200!_

Two cool hand came out of nowhere can cupped my face and forced me to look into Erics eyes.

_STOP STOP DAMN IT_

I opened my mouth in protest but all that did was give Eric an opportunity to have his mouth crash into mine. My body tensed and my eyes widened. Eric eyes were shut tight. All I could think about was the feeling at the moment. I was hit with a sudden flash of energy and my arms went around his neck and I clung for dear life. His arms then went around my back. He was squeezing so hard I could barely breathe but I didn't care.

My mind was spinning. I could feel Eric's body go tense. Thank god I was sitting down because I was sure if I wasn't my legs would have turned to jell-o. I didn't know if I what I was doing was right but I took Eric's persistence as a sign that I wasn't doing such a bad job. I cleared my mind, closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

_Don't bite her! Don't bite her! Don't bite her! DON'T BITE HER!_

Talk about a mood killer. My eyes shot open in horror. Removed my arms from Erics neck and immediately began pushing against his chest in a panic but his hold on be just tightened,

_Casey do something!_

I shut my eyes and with all my might I pushed. His arms immediately left me body and I opened my eyes just in time to see Eric go sailing across the room and making contact with the wall. A large bang rang out in the silent room and Eric fell to the floor.

"CASEY!" Bill yelled and stampeded into the room.

Eric immediately sprang to his feet. Sookie followed in suit with Bill.

I jumped off the dresser and managed to remain on my feel. The room was silent All that could be heard was my ragged breathing. Bill and Sookie were staring at me in shock. I saw their eyes dart from me, to Eric then to the newly made dent in the wall.

"Casey?" Sookie almost hollered.

I was shaking and tried to compose myself. "I just….he…you guys are going to laugh when you hea-…" I let out a labored sigh. "Ill pay for that too." I finally said and ran into the bathroom.

_What the hell is your problem? Since when did you start making out with vampires you…you…harlot? _

I ran to the other side of the bathroom and locked the door. O then went to the sink and splashed my face and neck with cold water.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a changed person. Not just physically but emotionally. I had gone through so many changes in the past week. I cried now at the drop of a hat and I could feel the tears about to fall.

I had just made out for the first time in my life with a person….vampire that I don't particularly like and thought that he help nothing but contempt for me.

I discovered that there were people out there who genuinely cared about are and to top it all off I was coming face to face with the one think I had been running from my entire life.

_Normal people don't kiss vampires Casey! _I slapped my hand on my forehead repeatedly. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

I walked over to the side of the top and sat on the edge with my hands in my head.

_He almost bit you! He would have bit you! You put yourself in a REDICULOUS situation all because of a kiss._

After a few deep sighs I sat up stared out into space.

_But MAN what a kiss_

That was by far the most outrageous thing I had done in my life_._

Life…I thought about it for a moment…I wasted all these years considering my day to day hustle and bustle a life. For the first time, I actually felt as though I was living…it's a shame, come tomorrow night, it would all end.

I then thought about the hole I had….or should I say Eric had put in the wall and I chuckled. "Well at least I can mark that off of my list of things to do before I die."

The more I thought about it the more I laughed until I had fallen back in the tub clutching my stomach fighting for air.


	14. King Of Sorrow

I was feeling a bit better but I still didn't want to leave the bathroom. I didn't want to have to deal with the questions, the stares the awkwardness of it all. I pressed my ear to the door connecting to Sookies room and heard and felt nothing. I did the same to my room…same thing. They must have been in the living room.

"Are you out of your mind." I then heard Bill whisper. I was right. "What the hell were you thinking Northman?" Bill finished in a low growl.

_God I'm so sorry Sookie. _I thought to myself. I wasn't even thinking about Sookie. I knew that she and Eric had history but I wasn't thinking at the time. Hell I don't think any woman with a pulse and eyes could blame me.

I was attracted to Eric. It was his personality that kept me at an arms distance from him that made me not get too close but now...

I sighed. _Casey you some splainin to do._

I then heard a knock at the door and I froze.

"Case?" I heard Sookie call from outside to door in her room.

I didn't say anything.

_Case. Come on open to door._

"No." I said

"Why not?" She asked compassionately.

"Because." I said in a childish grumble.

She then lightly tapped on the door once again.

I still didn't answer. What the hell was I suppose to say. 'Hey Sookie, I'm sorry I shoved my tongue down your…whatever, throat. We still cool?'

Sookie tapped again this time a little louder. "Come on Casey this is ridiculous."

I slowly walked over to the door. It was kind of funny I was more terrified about Sookie being mad at me than I was almost getting my throat ripped off by Eric.

_I should start doing drugs, just so I have an excuse for acting so odd._ I thought to myself

I slowly opened the door to see Sookie standing there. She didn't look mad but looks can be deceiving. I checked to see if she was armed. All clear.

I backed away running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"How are you doing?" Sookie asked gently.

"I feel like shit." I said honestly. "I'm sorry Sookie I wasn't thinking. Do you hate me?" I plopped on the floor. I was an emotional wreck.

"I would be lying if I said that it didn't make me uncomfortable but, you're my friend Casey…and family. I am not with Eric. Yes we have…some history which I know that you are more than aware of but I'm not mad."

I looked up at Sookie and saw the honestly in her eyes. I still felt horrible but at least now Sookie wasn't mad at me.

"Are you hungry?" She then asked changing the subject.

I couldn't lie. I was still famished. The bag of chips I had eaten at the police station had only heldme over for a few seconds. I gave her a quick nod and got on my feet. Sookie grabbed my hand and gave me a big hug before pulling me out of the bathroom.

She gave my hand a supportive and reassuring squeeze before we entered the living room.

I saw Eric was standing over by the fire Bill was talking to him about something but they both stopped when they saw Sookie walking towards them.

"Sookie and I are going to order some room service is that alright with you?" She asked but it sounded more like a command.

I immediately walked over by the wet bar to retrieve the cordless phone ignoring Eric's glare.

Eric gave a short nod.

I looked at my wristwatch to see that it was going on 1:15AM.

I told Sookie to order anything for me while she ordered eggplant parmesan.

I sat at the bar stool and rested my head on the counter while letting out a soft groan.

"Casey." I heard Bill call.

I waved my hand in a dismissive motion. I was so exhausted. If I made it out of this alive I was going to have to put some distance between me and vampires in general. They were too much of a headache.

_Speak of the devil. _

"Casey." I heard Bill call again.

"What?" I groaned.

"There are a few things I want to go over with you and Sookie regarding tomorrow." He said.

I hopped from the stool sluggishly and dragged my feet over to the fireplace. Sookie followed.

We gathered around his laptop as he began. "Now, I know we already covered this at Fangtasia but I just want to make sure you all had a visual of where everything is going to be. And to show you what places are…off limits to you and Sookie."

I laughed inwardly. _Vampires had VIP rooms?_

Now over here is where the kings and queens will be." He pointed to a green size on a 3-D floor plan. "You and Casey are allowed to go anywhere in the blue area"

_Which might I add, might as well have been the size of a thimble_.

"…but do not under any circumstances wander off alone" Bill finished.

"question." I began. "Let's just say….hypothetically…we are misplaces from one another…what then."

Eric sighed but didn't say anything.

"It's just best for us to stay positive and not think about that. There is a slim chance of that happening since you will be in my sights at all time." Bill said.

"You will be escorting Sookie." Eric then said quickly.

Sookie didn't look pleased.

I was pissed.

_What the hell is he trying to pull?_

"It would only make sense that Casey is in the hands of a more powerful vampire seeing as how she has more to loose. There will be more vampires than humans…she is more valuable" Eric added.

_The nerve of this guy!_

"Oh really?" I guffawed.

"He's right." Sookie said.

"Traitor!" I gasped.

"Casey it only makes sense. This Xander, sounds like bad news. You'll be much safer with Eric." She finished. "Besides they way you two were acting at Fangtasia he is going to expect you to be with Eric anyway." She finished.

I looked over at Bill.

_Jesus Christ didn't anyone care about one another feelings. Even if they were right…they could have said it a different way. Like "Bill after reviewing your credentials we decided to go another way?"_

"Well…hell Bill. If its any consolation I think you're the Bees-neez!"

Bill didn't say anything but I could tell he was happy to be going with Sookie.

_Tap tap tap _"Room service!" A man said called on the other side of the front door.

I got up and ran to the door.

_FOOOOOD!_

I flung to door open and was greeted by a short balding overweight man.

"I have never been so happy to see a total stranger in my life!" I almost cheered. "I'll take it from here Bub." I said ignoring the lust stricken look he had in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

_Grrrr not tonight_

"I don't think so." I sighed.

"Sure you do. I'm the man of your dreams." He said wiggligh his brow. Just as he said that I saw a group of women coming down the hall.

My brows furrowed in mock though. "OH YES I REMEMBER YOU! BUT IT WASN'T IN MY DREAMS. IM THE RECEPTIONIST AT THE VD CLINIC!" I boomed just before slamming the door in his face.

I removed the lids from both plates. Sookie had ordered me the chicken alfredo. I took the food went to the bar and began to chow down. At some point or another Sookie had joined me and were followed by Eric and Bill.

I was halfway through my LATE dinner when I heard Sookie laughing. I looked up to see what was the vessel for her amusement and wasn't surprised when I discovered it was me.

"Say whatever the hell you want about my poor etiquette, I don't care." I managed to say with a full mouth. Bill cracked a small grin while Eric stared in what could best be described as, complete horror.

"For the love of…at least chew with your mouth closed." He sneered.

I ignored him and went on with the display of my horrible table manners.

After Sookie and I finished eating…or correction…after I finished eating Sookies leftovers…

_Don't judge me_

I let Sookie call dibs on the shower first while I went to my bag, hung up my new dress and pulled out some other items that I had purchased.

When Sookie got out I immediately followed suit. After I got out and wrapped myself in a towel big enough to dry off an RV. I thought about what I was going to wear to bed. Unfortunately the boutique didn't specialize in sleepwear and I wasn't much of a commando chick so I said a little thank you to 'big guns upstairs' when I saw that there was a terry cloth robe hanging in my closet. With my luck there would have been an emergency fire drill and the last think I wanted was to be running through the halls half naked as the hotel burnt to the ground.

After I said good night to Sookie I went back to my room and threw my hair into a messy bun.

I picked up my watch and set it on my nightstand it had showed 3:50 which meant in a few minutes I would be Eric free and I could get some rest.

There then came a light rap at the door.

"What is it Eric?" I said already knowing who it was.

"Open the door." I said coolly.

I walked over to the door and made sure my robe was covering up my 'bare necessities' before opening it.

I quickly unlocked the door and took a few steps back.

He slowly pushed it open.

"I just wanted to inform you that Bill and I will be leaving shortly and I am leaving my charge card here so you and Sookie can have some expendable funds until Bill and I arrive here at 8:30 to escort you to the convention." He explained.

"Thank you." I finally managed to say. Eric took a step towards me. I immediately backed away and pointed to the huge crack in the wall.

Eric simply smiled. "You're going to pay for that."

"Yeah a already said I would." I retorted knowing good and well that we weren't talking about the same thing.

"Where is Bill?" I shot a glance over his shoulder to see that he was not in the living room.

"Downstairs." His smile widened.

"Look Eric, its too late to be going through all this crap. I've got enough on my mind already without having to deal with this."

"I just thought that you would be happy to know that I have changed my mind." His smile never faltering.

"That's great. Terrific, Spectacular!…what hell are you talking about?" I sighed in exhaustion.

"About not caring about your well being. You've grown on me. It would be a shame for you to die when I was just beginning to have fun."

_Stay calm Casey. Bro before ho's remember!_

I shot him a venomous smile. "Well if you consider having your ass kicked by a girl less than half your size then, yes, I would say I wouldn't mine doing this again really soon. But might I suggest brick walls next time?"

Eric let out a low chuckle that made me shiver. He grabbed my hand and I froze fear covering my expression. I looked away and saw that in the mirror my eyes were slowly turning violet. I immediately looked up at Eric and when he saw my eyes he faltered for a moment.

_Easy. Stay calm. _

I heard him thinking.

_You'd better boy because with all the damages I have done I might as well bid my $10,000 adieu._ I thought to myself.

He slowly lowered his head to my hand and lightly pressed his lips to it.

The gently gesture startled me.

He then straighter himself and stepped away. "Get some rest." He said raggedly. And just like that he was gone.

_Easy for you to say. _I thought privately.

I went into my bag and stumbled upon the storybook that Sam had gotten me. I looked at the clock. Sam would be at home at this point. Sam told me once that he was a night owl and to be honest I didnt feel like bother Sookie who had already passed out in her room. Without even thinking I grabbed to hotel phone and started pressing numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam...its Casey." I said.

"Casey? What time is it? Is everything okay?" He asked. The concern in his voice made me sad.

"Im fine. Im fine. I just wanted to tell you again thank you for the book." I said.

"At 4AM?" Sam said. Not buying my lie for one second.

"Well, that and I wanted to tell you that I think you are a very good friend and that I know that we haven known eachother for very long but, I want you to know that knowing you and Sookie has made me a better person." I could feel the lump in my throat beginning to grow with every passing word.

"Case? Where are you? You're starting to worry me." Sam said, his voice getting a bit on edge.

I hadnt realized why I had made the call until right now. I knew I wasnt going to make it out of this thing alive...this was my farewell speech. I didnt have any family, besides Sookie, to say goodbye to...I had no one. The tears burned my eyes and I hated myself for my weakness.

"Casey. Please." Sam said. "Dont do anything crazy." Was all he said. I could hear him moving around and grabbing keys.

"I'm not gonna kill myself Sam." _At least not intentionally. _"Im not even on Bon Temps right now. I cant tell you where I am...for your own safety but... I just thought you should know how much I care about you and our friendship." I managed to say.

"Casey, is there something you want to tell me? Something else?" Sam asked. "You can trust me Casey I swear."

I believed him but how would I go about it. 'hey you know how there are vamps running around well there are also fairies and witches and I'm technically both. I can read the minds of vampires and I am fairy royalty?' He would think I was insane.

"No. There's nothing." I lied. "I shouldnt have called I'm sorry." I said quickly and hung up the phone.

I took my palm and slapped it sightly against my forehead. "Stupid" I whispered as I flopped onto my bed.

I dont know how I was going to go to sleep but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was unconscious

"_What do you want us to do with the girl?" A man said as I laid bleeding to death on the floor._

"_Throw her in the dumpster. Her mother was enough." I heard Xanders voice echo_

_I felt woozy but I kept my eyes closed._

_Two big arms came around me and violently picked me up. I felt myself being carried down a few lights of stairs and suddenly I felt rain falling on my head._

_I was then hoisted into the hair and fell with a violent thud and was greeted my darkness._

_When I woke up. I was in the hospital. _

"_MOMMY." I groaned. I hurt everywhere. _

_A nurse came into the room and when's he saw that I was conscious she immediately left and returned with a tall man. He had salt and pepper hair and was wearing a khaki trench coat._

"_Hello there." He said to me gently. "Happy to see that you pulled through. You know you're a brave little girl."_

"_What happened? Where is my mom and dad!" I shrieked. Tears rolling down your face._

_The nurses hands went to her mouth and she looked as if she were going to cry any minute._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked ignoring my question._

"_Where is she?" I hollered._

_The man paused for a moment. He looked at the nurse cuing her to leave._

"_Your mom and dad aren't here. They…My name is Detective String. I work with New Orleans Police Department."_

"_They what? Is my mommy ok? I want to see my dad."_

"_They aren't here but I am going to take care of you alright. I just need to ask you a few question. Will that be alright with you?"_

_I remember one time when I was watching a movie. A lady had gotten into a car accident and she woke up in the hospital. As soon as she woke up she started asking where her little girl was but no one said anything. Later on I found out that the little girl had died. _

_I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"_Is my mommy and daddy dead?" I asked._

_Detective String didn't say anything and that said it all_

_. +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The loud bang on my door ripped me from my sleep.

"Casey, wake up. Breakfast." I heard Sookie call from outside my door.

I looked at my wristwatch to see it was going on 11:30AM.

I dragged my feet and left my room. I saw Sookie was already dressed and had a chipper smile on her face.

"Morning." She beamed.

I didn't smile. I am not a morning person. If it were up to me everyone's day would start at 3:00 in the afternoon.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked while walking over to the table.

"About two hours ago." She answered while sitting down. "I wanted to let you sleep but I was too hungry and I didn't want you to eat cold eggs."

I looked at what Sookie had ordered. French toast, with eggs, bacon and waffles. "I hope this is okay." She said. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just chose the stereotypical breakfast foods."

I smiled. "Sookie sooner or later you'll learn that when it comes to food and me….ill eat anything that's not nailed to the floor."

I was never a picky eater. Maybe it was because while being dirt poor and on the run for your life, you're taste buds tend to customize themselves to anything that's available.

After scarfing down my food, I helped Sookie clear the table and sat with her on the sofa.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

Sookie simply shrugged and stretched out so her feet were resting on my lap.

"Doesn't matter to me. I found some brochures in my nightstand that gives visitors some ideas on where they can waste their money." Sookie smiled.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked while kicking my feet up on the coffee table.

Sookie wrinkled her nose.

"So aimless sightseeing it is." I said with a squeal and clapped my hand together rapidly in jest.

After Sookie and I showered and got dressed. Right before leaving I saw something shining on the wet bar table. It was Erics credit card. I quickly snatched it up and placed it in my back pocket.

The area was actually pretty nice. I wore Sookies sun glasses to hide my face. It didn't really do any good. Every where we went Sookie and I were reviving cat calls like a Tex Avery cartoon.

Finally fed up. Sookie and I disappeared into a corner shop she purchased a black New Orleans Saints baseball cap.

It seemed to work pretty good. Just as long as I kept my head down as often as possible, no one would bother us. The day was going pretty well. Sookie took me to a clothing store and I laughed as she tried on ridiculous outfits. Hell, she even bought a few.

I was never much of a fashionable girl. I never knew what looked good and what didn't so I was glad I had Sookie with me. She wasn't that much of a girly girl herself but in comparison to me she was Princess Etiquette Defender Of All That Is Proper.

We stopped at a nearby café and decided to recharge.

"So…" Sookie began as I sipped my strawberry crème. "are you having fun?"

My face brightened. "Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "I've never had so much fun in my life. I wish everyday would be like this." I finished.

"Yeah…unfortunately you and I would need to get sugar daddies if we wanted to do that." Sookie chuckled.

After a moment of silence Sookie spoke again. "So…where were you before moved to Bon Temps?"

I set me drink down and sighed. "I was in California and I lived there until I was nine. One day we packed up and moved to Lousiana. Not long after that…mom and dad died and I was dumped into an orphanage up until I was eighteen. After that I hopped on the nearest train with the little money I had and headed all across the country. New York, Texas, Chicago, but Lousiana is in my blood."

"Why Bon Temps?" Sookie asked.

I laughed. "It was either Bon Temps or Bunkie…I went with the city that sounded like it had more teeth."

Sookie almost spat out her drink when she heard what motivated me to come there.

"Well…" She began clearing her throat. "I am happy you chose Bon Temps no matter what the reason."

_I am too. _I thought.

Sookie let out a sigh and waved the waiter over. "can we get the check please?"

The waiter smile and moments later brought it over. Sookie began to reach into her purse but I stopped her. "ah ah ah…please." I dug into my back pocket and pulled out Erics card. "allow Eric."

Sookies eyes widened. She waited for the waiter to leave and leaned over. "Where did you get that?" A faint smile tugging at her mouth.

"Eric said that we could use it…I wouldn't want to insult him by not driving him into the poor house."

Sookie just shook her head almost as if she were about to say "kids".

"We're going to have to get a lot more than two drinks if we want to drive Eric into the poorhouse." Her eyes immediately shot to mine almost as if she regretted what she had just said.

I just smiled.

"Casey…NO!" She bit out in a whisper.

I just smiled.

"Eric would kill us."

I just smiled, grabbed my purse and made my way down the strip with Sookie hot on my heels.

"You're not gonna do it!" She almost demanded.

…..I just smiled.

6 hours, 11 jeans, 2 purses, 25 tank tops, 9 skirts, 6 pairs of shoes, $200 at the local MAC store and $20 on hair accessories later, Sookie and I returned to the room.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me get you anything." I said as Sookie helped me get the last few bags in the door.

Sookie wasn't smiling. "Eric is going to kill you!"

I threw my head back and laughed. " You should have told me to stop then." I said

Sookies eyes widened. "I _did….eightTEEN times._"

"Eric said that it was alright." I said ignoring her last statement….just as I had the 'nos' and it was nineteen not eighteen.

Sookie looked at me warily. "Eric Northman said that you could go out and spend almost $3,800 on a new wardrobe?"

"He said if we needed anything. And I needed these things." I said in a fake defensive tone. "I don't have any clothes and since Eric almost _killed me_ last night I see this as a 'we're even' type deal. I needed the clips for my hair tonight. I needed the make-up…which you're going to have to do…sorry…makeup has never been my thing. All of these things were the bare necessities."

Sookie stared. "Even the kite and the sombr-"

"_Especially _the kite and sombrero." I interrupted. "I then reached into my pocket "and the kazoo." I said while placing it in my mouth and blowing.

_Because when you think about it…everyone should have a kazoo._

Sookie let out a ragged sigh and threw her hands up in defeat/

"What time is it?" I asked.

Sookie looked at her watch. "Its 6:15. We should start getting ready."

I turned to look out the window to see the sun had begun setting. Eric and Bill were going to be here soon.

I took another shower…not because I was dirty but because I LOVED THAT BATHTUB. After I got out, I blow-dried my hair. I put my robe on and went back to the bathroom. Sookie was already there waiting for me. The makeup was already laid out on the counter strategically.

"Can I do your hair?" I asked.

Sookie gave me a puzzled stare. "You can do hair?"

"Well I mess around with it a lot when I'm cooped up in that room of mine and I've learned a few tricks throughout the years. All you gotta do is tell me how you want it and ill do it. If you hate it I wont be offended…my self esteem will be crushed but I wont be offend"

Sookie laughed. "Sure… I think you should put it up. I don't want anything obstructing my view when Bill and I are holding Eric back."

I laughed as I sat on the bathroom counter.

When Sookie was done I looked in the mirror and was floored. She had spent a good 25 minutes on my face and I looked amazing.

My eye shadow was a sparkling silver and the lipstick I chose was called "speak louder" which I thought was fairly ironic yet appropriate. It was a pretty neutral color with a hint of pink to it. The eye liner made my eyes pop and if I weren't for the time and effort Sookie had put into it I would have cried.

I looked at her and then at the mirror and gave her a sly glance. "Oh you're goooood." I whispered. "Alright your turn!" I squealed in excitement.

Sookie laughed and sat on the toilet backwards. I went into her bag and got her brush. I cracked my knuckles worked my arms and jumped around as if I were about to box Ali in his prime.

"First things first. Where's your dress?" I asked.

"laying on my bed." She said while turning.

I told her to wait there while I look a look at it. It was a gorgeous dress. It was silk and was icy blue. It had a modest neckline but the back…well…there wasn't one.

I then skipped back to the bathroom and went back to sizing up Sookies head.

Now I'm not one to honk my own horn but…

_Beep beep bitches._

When Sookie finally turned to look in the mirror she let out an audible gasp. "Oh…my…god." She finally managed. Her hair was half up and half down, parted at the side, I teased the back to give it some volume and took a blow-dryer to make her ends flip out. I then began snatching pieces of her hair down at the side.

I then took my eye pencil and put the cap back on. Sookie stared at me in confusion. "Trust me." I said when I saw she began looking a little worried.

I then took the hair wrapped it in the eye pencil loosely and picked up Sookies can of hairspray. I sprayed it and turned on the hair dryer and held it there for a few seconds and unraveled the hair. I repeated the process with my mascara tube and finally my own finger.

"You crafty little devil." Sookie laughed as she stared in amazement.

"Like I said…boredom you should see what I can do with a pair of shoelaces." I laughed.

I ran to my shopping bag and grabbed a package of small jeweled hair clips and pinned a few in her hair.

I stepped back and looked at Sookie with a triumphant sigh. "Done."

Sookie stared at me and then back in the mirror. "Oh you're gooooood." She said mimicking me and gave me a quick hug.

I didn't spend too much time on my hair. Hell, I didn't really think I needed to. So, I just parted it to the side, sprayed some hairspray. There was something missing but I couldn't put my finger on it. I then remembered something. I went to the living room and made a beeline to the vase that had a bouquet of magnolias. I plucked one from the bunch and ran back to the bathroom and put in on the side of my hair.

_Perfect_

Sookie entered totally dressed. She looked amazing. I proceeded to make a slew of cat calls.

Sookie blushed and slapped my arm playfully. He then went serious.

"Before we forget here. "She said as she handed me the small bottle of silver.

The moment I saw it I remembered why we were here in this amazing hotel room…to risk out lives. You have to admit is kind of put a damper on things.

We then heard a sudden rap at the door.

"Shit. What time is it?" I asked. I ran to my room to see the time.

_8:15...shit!_

I sprinted to my closet slipped into the dress, jumped into the heels. I looked at the time once more. 8:17PM.

_That clock myst be busted. Even if I had everything laid out I shouldnt have gone that fast._

I walked into the living room to see two damn dine looking vampires. Bill was wearing a black suit and black shirt and a blood red tie.

Eric…Jesus Christ Eric. He was in a charcoal gray suit with an even darker smoky gray shirt and no tie. He even had the audacity to not button the first two buttons of his damn shirt.

As I saw Eric and Bill making their way further into the room I turned around and immediately ran back into my room.

_Let's just hope this works._

"CASEY!" I heard Eric call.

"Oh snap." I sighed. I quickly reapplied some of my lipstick and lip gloss and came into the living room.

Eric was sitting in the living room. In front of all the clothes I had bought. I stayed calm.

"Before you say anything let me just say that I think I earned those clothes after you almost ripped my neck off the other night. And you said for me to get what I wanted and that's exactly what I got the bare necessities for myself." I said quickly.

Eric then looked over at the kite and the sombrero. "How the hell is _that _considered the bare necessities for you?" he said pointing a long finger at the sombrero and the kite.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous." I said as I walked over and picked up the kite and sombrero. "This I got for Bill for buying me the dress."

I tossed it to Bill.

"Thank you?" He said puzzled.

"No problem." I smiled. I then headed over to Eric. "And this," I bent over and placed it on his head. "is to say thank you for the rest of the clothes."

Sookies eyes were about to bulge out of her head. Bill looked away and was trying to keep himself from laughing. I had to admit it was a pretty funny sight. A ancient vampire dressed GQ from the neck down with a straw sombrero on his head with a donkey print going around the brim.

"Olay!" I then I shouted while striking a pose.

Eric's hands were gripping the sides of the arm rest he looked as if he were holding himself back from tossing me out the window.

_Lets see what he's thinking. Shall we?_

I concentrated for a moment.

_-dress? _I came in when he was in mid-though.

_Damn I hate it when that happens. _I thought to myself.

Eric let out a sight. Simply removed the Sombrero and headed out the door.

_That's it? No yelling? No threats? _

To tell you it was Eric's lack of anger that made me uneasy.

"Are we supposed to follow him?" I asked while pointing to the door.

Bill headed out with Sookie following close behind. I headed for the door and paused.

Still "You guys go on ahead I want get my new purse…you know…kind of like a useless accessory." I smiled.

As I pretended to search through the bags I turned around. When the door closed. I ran to the bar and poured and shot of vodka.

I heard somewhere that alcohol was supposed to calm your nerves.

As soon as the alcohol went down my throat I slammed the glass down breaking it. I quickly observed my hand to see if I had cut myself. That was the last thing I needed before going to a party full of vampires. Nothing. My chest burned from the drink and I let out a violent cough.

_How the hell do people do this every day? _I choked thinking about the dozens of people who order this same drink and ask for seconds.

I ran to the bedroom and took my complementary mint off the dresser and quickly tossed it in my mouth.

_Lets just hope you don't live to regret this._

When I closed the front door behind me I saw Eric waiting by the elevators alone.

_Damn._

"I….I was looking f-for my purse but…it didn't really g-g-go with my outfit so I changed my mind." I said nervously.

Eric shot me a suspicious stare.

I listened in.

_She's lying._ He thought.

I let out a sigh. "Okay… I went to sneak a drink. I didn't want Sookie to know." I said.

I opened my mind again but heard nothing.

The elevator doors opened and Eric offered me his arm but I didn't take it.

We rode on the elevator in silence for the most part. "So…are you mad?" I asked referring to the purchases I had made….and the sombrero…and the OLAY!

He didn't say a word. "Are you giving me the silent treatment? God that is so juvenile." I bit out.

He just stared ahead.

The doors opened and as soon as we stepped out, it was almost as if someone had pronounced me on the PA system because male in the lobby had frozen. Eric's arm shot around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I mumbled.

I looked up at him to see that he was glaring at every man in the room.

"What's the matter?" I whispered "you got self esteem issues or something?"

Eric still remained silent. When we stepped outside into the crowded streets his grip intensified. "Ow!" I shrieked, and elbowed him in the stomach. "Cut it out." I bit.

I searched around to see where Sookie and Bill had gone to.

"Where-"

"They went ahead. We will be going separately and will rendezvous at the function So as not to raise suspicion." Eric finally answered breaking his silence finally.

A black limo pulled up and Eric's driver opened to door for us.

When we pulled away I noticed that Eric was staring at me. I tried to ignore it but I failed miserably.

I shifted uncomfortably and finally let out a groan. "WHAT?" I growled.

A crooked grin assaulted his face.

"That's dress…" He paused as his gaze lingered all over my body. "…really suits you." He finished in a edged tone.

_Uh-oh_

"Eric…I need to stay focused tonight okay." I said.

"I know." He said raggedly.

I eased away from him until I sitting on the farthest end of the seat. Eric kept his eyes on me as I moved away.

He then had a look of sheer puzzlement on his face. "Casey? Where is it?" he almost growled.

"Where is what?" I asked confused.

"The vial? The silver? Does Sookie have it?"

_Shit!_

"Don't get mad but…I kind of left the vial at home."

"We have to turn around." Eric said in a concerned tone.

"NO!" I said panic laced in my voice.

Eric froze.

"I left it at the hotel on purpose." I blurted.

His expression went from concern to rage. "Why would you do that something so stupid." his hand began to ball into a fist.

"I have a plan." I said

He didn't say anything at first. "And what might that be?" He asked.

_Well…here goes nothing_

We pulled up to a large building…it looked more like a castle than anything. There were large Iron gates that opened immediately as we came to it. I didn't see Sookie or Bill anywhere when we pulled up to the front.

After telling Eric my plan he didn't look the least bit pleased.

"That has to be by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard." said simply.

I paused for a moment. "Well…stupidity got me into this mess….maybe it can get me out." I said simply.

"No!" He growled. "I won't allow you to do it."

_Allow?….Allow!_

"Let's get one thing straight Eric Northman you are not my fucking father nor are you my keeper. I know this is going to work."

_It has to._

"So you want me to just stand idly by while you get yourself killed?" He rumbled.

"To put it simply…yes but if the plan works, no one is going to get killed." I said.

Eric looked as if he were about to say something but the driver opened the door and he immediately jumped out.

I took a deep breath and followed. The moment I stepped out of the limo I saw that all of the vampires' eyes immediately shot to me.

_Eric?_

He went stiff.

_Hold my hand. _I tried to keep my eyes on everyone. Be aware of where everyone was standing.

A large hand encompasses mine and I clung on for dear life.

_Do they know I'm not human?_

_Yes. _He thought.

_Do they know I am a fairy?_

_I don't believe so but they will soon enough wont they?_

My hand gripped his tighter. _I'm scared._

_You should be._

_Gee thanks._

The vampires outside were staring at me as if I were a rare T-bone steak. Their gaze never left as we entered.

The inside of the building was beautiful. There was a winding staircase. It looked like it should be of Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous. My eyes spotted Sookie and Bill standing at the foot of the stairs. Bill made eye contact with me first and they headed over Sookie immediately followed suit.

_Don't tell them! _I mentally shot at Eric.

Eric and Bill gave a nod simultaneously. I then opened my mind to all three of them.

_I think it would be best if we had anything to say we should communicate like this. Bill? Eric? If you have anything to say just tell me and I'll tell Sookie_.

I tried my best to block out all the other vampires thoughts.

_What is she?_

_She's gorgeous!_

_Who is that with Northman?_

_What I wouldn't give to sink my teeth in to her sweet juicy…_

_Case? _I heard Sookie think.

I looked at her.

_You're going to have to stay calm. Your eyes are turning black._

_This idea of yours is fucking insane. _Eric thought although I heard rage in his words he looked totally calm and collected.

From the top of the staircase I saw a girl. She mustn't have been any older than seventeen. She was the same girl that I saw in my vision the night I met Eric. The queen of Louisiana. Her eyes immediately met mine and she walked…correction…damn near glided down the stairs and came directly to me.

"You must be Casey. Eric and Bill have told me all about you." I nodded.

_How are you? _I heard her think.

"Terrified"_. _I honestly answered.

She didn't seem phased at all by me being in her mind. If anything she seemed please.

"Allow me to extend my gratitude for your services." She then turned to Sookie and gave a slight nod of her head.

"Sophie-Anne" Sookie nodded with a less than happy look on her face.

Sophie extended her hand. "Come." She said simply.

I looked over to Eric and he nodded. I took her hand and suddenly I felt more protected with her than I did with Eric. Who would have thought a girl who was younger than me, technically, would make me feel so safe.

"So should I call you" Your highness? Sophie-Anne?…Queenie?" I asked.

Sophie-Anne just smiled. "I'll use that to your own discretion." She said simply.

I turned around to see Eric Sookie and Bill following close behind.

"You will be sitting with me." She said as we came up to two large mahogany doors.

"Will Eric, Bill and Sookie be with us?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. Would you like them to?" She asked.

I nodded.

Two massive mahogany doors led us to a large ballroom.

_Great more vampires. _I thought to myself as I stared at the somewhat full room.

We immediately headed towards an empty round table that had a small card sitting up that simply read, _Louisiana._

Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on me.

As we sat down the empty tables began to be filled.

_Is everyone in here? _I asked Eric.

He scanned the room and saw that all the tables had been filled and gave me a quick nod.

_Its Showtime._

The lights dimmed, and a tall Hispanic vampire walked to the center of the room. He must have no more than thirty when he was turned. He was scrawny. I could tell even with his tuxedo on.

"Ladies and gentleman. Kings and queens of America allow me to welcome you all. We will begin the proceedings tonight my welcoming all of the Kings and Queens of the US. The Queen of Alabama. Miss Agnes-Marie Concord " The spotlight was then turned to a table on the other end of the table where a tall glamorous woman stood.

Instinctive I got my hands ready to clap but immediately stopped when I saw no one else was about to. I instantly dropped my hands to my lap and laced them.

"The King of Alaska. Mr. Heath Wailer"

My hear began to pound in my ears. I tried to control my breathing.

_What if he sees me?_

"The King of Arizona. Mr. Thomas Comrade"

_Calm down Casey you want him to see you._

"The King of California Mr. Oscar DeFrancis III"

_Whatever you do don't panic. Stick to the plan. Everything is going to be okay. _

Every time the spotlight was fixed on a table I immediately scanned it to see who was sitting at it.

"The Queen of Georgia. Margaret-Elizabeth Sparrows "

They went down the states alphabetically.

"The Queen of Louisiana. Miss Sophie-Anne LeClerq" The spotlight was almost blinding. Everyone in the room began to murmur. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was because if me.

Every table I looked at, I saw no signs of Xander. Maybe he wasn't there. I hadn't sensed him. Maybe he wasn't even connected to this whole thing.

"The King of New York. Mr. Davenport Cross"

_FUCK! I thought._

I didn't keep it to myself. Immediately Bill, Eric, Sookie and Sophie-Anne looked at me.

_What is it? _Bill asked

My face was totally composed but my body had turned to ice.

_Its him. _I thought. _Stay calm._

_Which one? _I heard Eric think.

_The fucking king! _I screamed inwardly.

Xander was the King of New York and he was looking directly at me.


	15. Dont Stand So Close To Me

He looked the same as I remembered when I was a child. His blue eyes glared at me with intensity. His hair was jet black and pulled back into a pony tale.

_Casey…are you sure? _Eric asked I could hear the doubt in his thoughts

_The motherfucker killed my parent and then tried to kill me….yeah I'm sure. _Though annoyed

_Stick to the plan. _I told myself.

I met his gaze dead on and smiled sweetly.

I was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. I tried to center myself.

I opened my mind to him.

_She's smiling at me. Why the hell is she smiling?_

It was working.

I immediately looked away.

The Hispanic vampire in the middle of the room began to speak again and I tried with all my might to seem like I was paying attention.

_She must remember me. _I heard 'Xander' think.

"And as you all might be aware of I am Carlos Canales Sheriff of Area 7 in Virginia. I will be here representing the late Queen Marigold Whipstand of Virginia. We will now begin." The speaker said.

The King of Iowa walked to the center of the room as Carlos took his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Canales and my deepest sympathies go out to your loss." The King of Iowa began. "Ladies and gentlemen. Something must me done. There is a snake in our midst and he very well may be amongst us."

_No shit Sherlock. Give the vampire a gold star!_

_Fools. _I heard Xander chuckle inwardly.

"The reason for these dastardly murders are, still unknown to us but when we discover who is behind this we will show no mercy. Thank you."

It was then that everyone began to clap. The entire table of Virginia rose to their feet.

It went on like that for hours. Kings and queens talking about how 'close' they were to discovering who was behind the killings.

"We have reason to it is the werewolves." Said the Queen of Oregon.

"There have been reports that it is actually members of the Fellowship of the Sun." Said the King of Minnesota.

"We know exactly who it is." Said the King of Kansas. "It's the fairies."

_WHAT?_

I slowly rose to my feet and raised a hand. Everyone's eyes locked on me. "I beg your pardon your majesty but may I please interject." I said.

_What the hell is she doing? _Xander thought.

The King of Kansas or, Mr. Bartholomew Zachariah VI, looked at me lustfully and nodded. I politely smiled.

"I have spoken with the King of the Fairies and he has told me to inform you all that he has heard of the allegations that he might be a part of these horrendous crimes and-"

"And who might you be?" Carlos asked calmly.

"My name is Casey Cortez and I am King Gylfis' granddaughter and soon to be Queen of the fairies."

A few of the vampires tensed up as did I.

_So the bitch does know where Gylfi is. _I heard Xander think.

"You're a brave little snack to be here amongst all of us…that or incredibly stupid." Bartholomew said with his fangs showing.

Sophie-Anne immediately stood by my side. "Miss Cortez has agreed to help us and she will not be touched while under my protection."

Bartholomew gave a quick nod and sat down.

"Tell us what you know girl." A woman growled.

"After speaking with my grandfather I have learned that the same persons or person who is trying to cause harm to you has also done to members of my fae. More immediately, my mother and father."

The room fell even more silent.

"Have you met this man or woman?" Xander asked with a calculated tone.

"Yes I have Sir." I said.

The crown began to murmur.

"It was a long time ago though and I can not remember his face. All that I remember is that his name is Xander and make no mistake when I say…he is a vampire.

Everyone in the room gasped. All except for…

"Why should we believe you?" Xander asked.

The entire room nodded in concurrence. "This could be some sort of ploy to force the blame on us."

"With all due respect sir but…would the queen of the fairies risk her life and be thrown into a room full of vampires unless she was trying to help?"

The vampires seemed to like my answer as I proceeded.

"My grandfather will be more than willing to cooperate with helping you discover who it is." I said becoming braver by the minute.

"I don't believe this." One vampire growled. "Why on earth would a fairy help a vampire?"

I smiled, planning for that question to arise. "We are not helping you…we are helping ourselves."

_She is making this almost too easy. _Xander said but he didn't sound cautious he sounded more so pleased. "Why didn't your grandfather come here and tell us himself?" Xander asked.

I tried not to shudder from the venom and annoyance in his voice.

_Okay Casey bust out the brownie points._

"I chose to come on my own accord. Unlike most, I don't judge others by what society makes them out to be. If you are all willing to accept my help I would be more than willing to give it."

_CASEY WHAT THE HELL? _I heard Sookie.

I ignored her.

After taking my seat, Eric reached over and lightly touched my hand from under the table.

_Impressive. _He thought simply.

_Well when you're put in circumstances like this its good to think on your toes._

As the night drew everyone rose form their table and began mingling.

_Do vampires mingle?_

I blocked my mind from Sookie and Eric and I could tell that they were becoming increasingly annoyed. I needed to stay focused.

I stayed close to Eric.

_Am I doing alright? _I asked him.

He simply nodded.

I then saw Xander moving throughout the crowed and was making a bee-line towards me.

"Northman!" He boomed extending a hand in a vary un-vampire like gesture.

Eric smiled and instantly took his hand. "Cross. It's been years. How are things in New York."

Xander just shrugged and turned his attention to me. "You know, you look awfully familiar. Have we met before?" He asked.

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to feel me out and see if I would expose anything. Sheer will was keeping me from clawing his eyes out right then and there.

I channeled all of my anger into the broadest smile I could manage. "I don't believe so." I extended my hand "Casey Cortez."

He gripped my hand almost painfully. "Dermot Cross, King of New York."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said calmly.

Sookie and Bill suddenly appeared at my side.

"I don't believe you all have been formally introduced." Eric began. "Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton, this is an old acquaintance of mine, Mr. Dermot Corss."

Bill and Sookie nodded.

"If you don't mind." Xander shot to Bill and Sookie. "I would very much like to speak to Miss Cortez and Eric in private."

Sookies expression didn't hide anything. She looked noticeably worried.

"Of course." I said immediately.

We left Sookie and Bill and followed Xander towards the mahogany doors.

Just as we left, I turned to see three men who were sitting at Xaders table get up. One was heading towards Sookie and Bill while the other two began to follow us.

When we entered the foyer. We saw that everyone had left. "So." Xander echoed. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" He asked me.

_Something's not right_ I heard Eric tell me.

_Everything is going as planned. _I shot at him.

_Did you really think I would be so stupid Casey? _Xander thought.

_Fuck! _I froze.

_I know everything. _He continued.

And just like that…everything had changed and my nice little plan had gone up in flames.

"Shit!" I snapped.

One moment, I was staring at a grinning Xander. The next everything went to black.

The back of my head was throbbing. I reached back to touched it and felt a large lump had already formed. I looked at my hand to see if I was bleeding but saw nothing.

I was no longer at the convention that was damn sure. I was in some sort of warehouse.

"Casey?" A voice came from behind me I immediately turned around to see Eric and Bill were chained together they looked like they were in pain, while Sookie was A little further away chained to a support pillar. The movement had made me even more dizzy.

A foul odor of something burning invaded my nostrils and made me feel sick.

I tried to stand but was too lightheaded. I decided to crawl immediately over to Sookie. "Are you okay? What happened?" I slurred. She seemed unharmed.

"Yes." Sookie said. "Right before you and Eric left, two vampires came up to Bill and me and told us if we didn't do exactly what they said they would kill us all. Bill tried to fight them off,,, I did too but there was nothing we could do." She said with a ragged cry

"Shit!" I whispered. "Its okay Sook. Ill think of something. Do you know where we are?" I asked.

Sookies tried to wiped away a tear with her shoulder. "Yes. We're in a warehouse. Not too far from the convention."

"Where are they?" I asked.

Sookie shrugged. "They left about ten minutes ago."

My mind raced I looked around to see if anyone else was around. It appeared to be no one here but us chickens…or captives for that matter.

_Where's the silver? _I shot quickly.

She looked down. _In my bra._

I managed to get to my feet and immediately reached into Sookies bra and extracted the vial. Working quickly, I poured half of it out and rubbed it on her neck.

Bill cried out in pain. I knew I had to help them but I wasn't leaving Sookies side until I protected her as much as possible.

"CASEY!" I heard Eric grit through clenched teeth.

"Give me a fucking second!" I whispered.

"Do you have yours?" She asked as I proceeded to put the rest of the dust on her arms and face. I ignored her. I didn't have time to tell her why I didn't have the vial nor why I intentionally threw it away. It didn't matter at this point.

I reached around Sookies back and grabbed the chains. With all my might I pulled but they didn't break. I stepped back took a few calming breaths and tried again but they still didn't budge.

"Casey!" Eric cried out in pain. "Hurry the fuck on!"

Anger, fear and frustration bubbled inside my gut. I grasped the chains one more time and pulled. My muscles were screaming in pain. Suddenly I fell to the floor with the chains in my hands.

_Thank you GOD!_

I immediately ran over to Eric and Bill I then discovered that the smell was coming from them. There was blood pooling on the floor. They chains were silver. They had to have been. I tried to get a grip on the chains but couldn't because of all the blood. The more I tried to grip them the easier my hands slipped through.

"I can't get a grip on them." I cried.

"For fucks sake Casey!" Eric said through clenched teeth "Go. Get help!" Sookie was already running for the door obeying Eric's order when the garage door suddenly opened.

"Going somewhere?" Xander chuckled and slapped Sookie to the ground. He then let out a muffled curse as he held his hand. I ran over Sookie who was now lying unconscious on the floor.

I looked up just in tip to see Xanders hand was smoking.

_There's still hope. _I thought to myself.

"You bitch!" He roared.

It took him a few seconds so compose himself but when his eyes finally met mine I saw daggers in his eyes that had my name written all over it.

As he entered three, familiar, other men followed. Two of them were humans, I could tell by the way they looked at me, the other three were vampires. I could sense it.

_Why aren't they glowing?_ I asked myself I damn sure knew they wanted to kill me but I didn't see the glowing green light I had always grown accustomed to when danger was near.

"Clever Casey." Xander growled still clutching his hand. "Ill give you that much."

"Damnit it, Dermot….Xander….whoever the fuck you are why are you doing this?" Eric roared.

I saw Sookie beginning to stir on the floor.

Xander let out a low chuckle. "An alias I use when I travel and it's a simple answer Eric my friend…power. I want it all." He smiled. "I dream of a world filled with vampires. Where we are the rulers instead of a fairy tale or the freak show everyone has made us out to be." He then turned to me. "Twenty one years ago I went to your father with an offer. Submit to me and he, nor anyone in your family, would parish. Unfortunately…he said no…" His grin widened. "And I don't do 'no'."

I quickly removed my heels.

Xander saw my movement and laughed.

_That's it asshole keep laughing._

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting ready fight. My, my aren't you just full of surprises?" He asked. With a snap of his fingers one of the men, human, began moving towards Sookie. He was in all black and was about my twice my size in girth

"Get the hell away from her!" Eric growled anger laced in his pain.

The man ignored Bill and continued on a path towards Sookie.

"I wouldn't do that." I growled hardly recognizing my own voice.

The man paused for a split second and then continued.

Sookie let out a small groan. The man was now mere feet away from Sookie. My next movements came in slow motion. I sprinted over to him, jumped on his back and grabbed a hold of his head and didn't let of. It wasn't until I heard his neck snap that I had realized what I had just done.

Eric and Bill stared at me in. Even though they were in pain, they couldn't help but stare at me in shock.

I then turned to see that Xander and his flunkies had the same look of horror on their face.

My body was shaking. I had just killed someone.

_No you protected Sookie. Stay focused!_

My gaze never left Xanders. Irritation assaulted his face. "Jonathan." He simply said and an even bigger man approached me. He pulled a knife from his pocket and we squared up. I was terrified.

"You're dead bitch." He growled.

As he lunged towards me I easily side stepped him. And pushed him out of my way. He went tumbling to the ground with huge crash.

"Hey you might want to watch out…there's a floor over there." I said trying to psych him out.

He got back up and charged towards me once again. I quickly slapped the knife away from his hand and threw my right fist at him with all my might. I felt the blood splatter on my face as he went flying in the opposite direction.

What can I say…I don't like being called a bitch.

Without warning a vampires came charging towards me.

"Fuck!" I hollered. I tried to get away. I was fast but I wasn't fast enough. A strong hand grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to the ground.

Xander slowly began walking towards me. "Stand her up!" He hollered.

"I have to hand it to him…that was a clever spell your father put on you. I was all but pleased when I found out that you weren't where you said you'd be that night at the club but then, through word of mouth, I discovered that there was a half fairy half witch breed that could read the minds of vampires."

"Who told you?" I demanded as I began struggling against the other vampires grasp.

"Eric's informant….who just so happened to be my informant as well. When I discovered she was playing both sides of the fence for money, needless to say, I was a little less than please and decided to…have some fun and used your bathroom as my playground"

I shot a look at Eric. _Reliable my ass!_

My eyes shot back to Xander just as he was pulling out a dagger. "You do remember this Casey, don't you?"

It was the same knife.

"I'm sure you're mother remembers…that is…she _would_ if she were still alive."

"You fucking piece of shi-"

His fist made contact with my stomach and I couldn't breathe I doubled over and squeezed my eyes shut in pain.

"Xander you bastard!" Eric growled.

"Poetic justice…wouldn't you say Casey?" He chuckled. "I am going to finish what I started oh so long ago and I am going to do it with the same knife I used to gut your father and fillet your mother with."

Still hunched over I began to shake violently...It started where it always did…in the pit of my stomach and began so spread like wildfire all over my body. I didn't mind the burning sensation this time. It let me know that I was still alive. Octavia told me that the change would happen and it couldn't have happened at a better time.

Everything happened in a blur. My fist made contact with Xanders chest and I saw him go flying though the hair and into a pile of industrial barrels. I gripped the hands that were around me and felt then crack. The vampire screamed in pain as I turned around grabbed his head and ripped it clean off his body. I didn't shield myself from the blood splatter. I welcomed it.

I looked over at Eric and Bill. At some point Sookie had regained consciousness and was over by the two. I raced over to them in lightening speed and gripped the chains once again it felt as if I were splitting a hair. Eric and Bill doubled over in pain.

"Casey!" Sookie hollered.

The moment I turned around I saw a barrel being hurtled towards me. I was flying through the air what felt like in slow motion. Just in the nick of time I prepared my body for the inevitable impact. I side struck the brick wall first and I shielded the side of my head with my arm. Pain sliced through my body and it hurt to breathe.

One large hand gripped me by the neck, pulled me up, and slammed me one more time against the brick wall. Blood was streaming down Xanders face which, at the moment, was maniacal.

"I'm going to enjoy this bitch!" He growled as his fangs sank into my neck.

I waited a few seconds and concentrated. _Not as much as I am. _I mentally shot him.

His body tensed.

_**Six hours earlier**_

_I walked into the living room to see two damn fine looking vampires. Bill was wearing a black suit and black shirt and a blood red tie._

_Eric…Jesus Christ Eric. He was in a charcoal grey suit with an even darker smoky grey shirt and no tie. He even had the audacity to not button the first two buttons of his damn shirt._

_When his eyes met me I immediately became very aware of how much of my skin was showing and if I didn't before Eric eye made no mistake about that. _

Suddenly I had gotten an idea. As I saw Eric and Bill making their way further into the room I turned around and immediately ran back into my room.

_I stared in the mirror. _

"_You can do this." I told myself. _

_I took the vial of silver dust and opened it cautiously popped off the lid. After taking a few deep breathes. I put it to my mouth a tossed my head back._

_Holding the silver dust in my mouth I bent over and drank it down with some water from the sink._

_It burned as it went down my throat and I began to breathe raggedly. I felt my throat tighten and I quickly covered my mouth to silence the sequence of brutal coughs After a few minutes of nothing I was relived to see that I was still alive._

_I got to my feet and tossed the vial in the trash can._

_Let's just hope this works._

"_CASEY!" I heard Eric call._

"_Oh snap." I sighed. I quickly reapplied some of my lipstick and lip gloss and came into the living room._

Xanders lips immediately left my neck and stared at me. He face was tense with pain.

"You…your…" Was all he could manage as he doubled over in pain.

"Me…my…" I said with a ragged chuckle and nodded.

Xander let out a wail of agony.

Sookie then screamed.

I was already in such agonizing pain that the dagger going into my stomach hardly registered.

Eric and Bill were still lying on the floor unable to move.

Smoke began to come form Xanders entire body. His skin began to boil as he started coughing up blood.

He fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Hey!" I bit out.

Blood was streaming form his eyes as they met mine.

I began to breathe more shallowly. I then cracked a wide painful smile. "Poetic justice…wouldn't you say?" I mimicked his previous words. With my last bit of strength I ripped the dagger from my stomach and stabbed it into Xanders chest.

And just like that…Xander was dead, everyone was safe, and I had lived up to my word.

My previous statement echoed in my head.

_If I was going to die…I might as well go out of this world doing something…the way I see it…it takes a lot of courage to die...hell, anyone can live_

My eyes immediately met Sookie's, Bill and Eric's.

"Hey…I don't think….clapping….is going to bring me back from this." I said shallowly.

I gave them all one last faint smile and collapsed.


	16. So much for my happy ending

Three broken ribs, a concussion, a sprained ankle, a dislocated shoulder major blood loss, and a cracked collarbone.

The nurse had made a big mistake my telling me one morning that if I ever felt any discomfort all I had to do, was push a magical button and most of the pain would go away.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to stop doing that." The elderly nurse said.

"You're not the boss of me, Captain Potato Salad!" I hollered and then burst into a fit of laughter and pressed the morphine button once more.

I had no idea what I was saying and was probably making an ass out of myself but I didn't care because I felt goooood.

I had been cooped up in that room for THREE DAYS and Sookie had by my side every minute. It had gotten so bad that I finally told her to go home. Even with my rapid healing abilities, I still needed some time to heal. I had almost died. I should have died.

"Ma'am that button is for pain only." The nurse said as she began to reach for the device.

I immediately slapped her hand away. "Touch this button and I will bite your fingers off!" I said as I made a snapping gesture with my mouth. I then leaned over and whispered. "OH, and keep an eye out…there's a leprechaun around here and I don't much care for the way he looks at me."

The nurse sighed and left me to my button which I had appropriately dubbed. 'The Real Doctor Feel Good' I turned on the television but there was nothing on the this late at night except commercials informing me that I should call them I've been hurt in an accident.

_Hmmmm I wonder if I could sue Sophie-Anne_

I didn't like being in hospitals. It didn't help that all the male nurses would come in every chance they had to see id I was 'doing alright'. Apparently even in my condition, they still found me attractive.

There then came a sudden rap at the door.

"Leave me alone Michael! I have enough Jell-O fruit cups to last me a life time." I was referring to a fairly attractive 'murse' who was trying to win my heart one hospital snack at a time. The door slowly opened as I closed my eyes in exhaustion.

"And just who is Michael?" I heard Eric's voice. My eyes immediately shot to him. Eric hadn't come to visit me since I had been in the hospital and to tell you the truth I was a little pissed. You'd think after saving his life he would at least send a card.

"My new boyfriend." I said shortly, once the shock of seeing had subdued.

He didn't say anything,

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sit up. When I moved I felt an ache in my stomach. Even with the morphine it hurt.

"There were a few things I needed to get settled with regarding the Kings and Queens as well as do some recuperating of my own." He said answering an un-spoken question I had." After a long pause he continued. "You shouldn't be here."

I looked at him confused then looked at the television. "should I be in Boca Raton taking out a time share?" I asked gesturing to the infomercial.

Eric didn't comment.

"You are too young." Was all he said. He wasn't looking at me.

"For the time share? Those guys will take anyone." I said

Something told me that we weren't talking about the same thing.

"After we settle our agreement I am distancing myself from you." He finished.

I was floored. I didn't know what it was I was feeling for Eric but it wasn't anything good. Especially not right now but, I at least wanted to make a decision on if we were going to me enemies…friends…or more. It seemed like Eric was making the decision for me. Nothing. I was hit with a swell of emotions. Was he right? Probably. Even a friendship between us would have been unrealistic but…I still didn't like it.

"So…let me get this straight. I go through all this bullshit for you and you just wash your hands of me?" I asked my voice becoming increasingly unsteady.

"You'll get your money." Eric said his face frozen in a hard look.

_WHAT!_

"Wow…you really do know how to make a girl feel special. Just leave the money on the nightstand huh?" I sneered.

"What is it you want from me Casey?" His voice growing bitter "A date? Do you want me to take you to a movie? Go on a picnic? Be friends and talk about life" He asked his voiced laced with sarcasm.

"Yes!" I immediately snapped. "What is so wrong with wanting to spend time with someone you care about?"

Eric sighed. "I don't care about you Casey." Eric said matter-of-factly.

My mouth hung open. "But….at…the hotel you said-"

"I never said I cared about you. I said I cared for your well-being." He interjected

_Why is he doing this?_

"You…kissed me." I said heavily.

Eric the smiled. "Don't get me wrong Casey, you're a very desirable…" he then paused. Almost as if he we choosing his next word wisely. "girl."

_Girl?_

He continued. "but if you think every man that kisses you, cares for you, then you have a lot more growing up to do than I thought."

I said nothing. I just stared out into space my mind blank.

"Casey." Eric said.

I didn't look at him. I knew that if I looked at him I was either going to claw his face off or bawl my eyes out.

"Casey." He said a little louder.

"Huh?" I asked staring at the wall. "Oh, umm, I'm a little tired. I think I'm just going to… turn the lights off on your way out." I said not being able to maintain any further.

When he didn't move I felt strong enough to look at him. He was studying me with a curious eye.

I swallowed hard feeling my emotions rising. "Please…leave Mr. Northman."

His jaw clenched and sighed.

"This is for your own good girl." He said not moving.

I then eased myself back so I was lying down and ignored Eric's gaze and his words and closed my eyes. When the lights went out I opened then to see that Eric had left the room one hand covered my mouth as a ragged cry left me.

When Sookie and I finally came home, I was just happy to be out of that hospital. Five days in that bed is enough to drive any person crazy. I didn't tell Sookie about Eric's visit. There was no point. I would just wind up crying all over again.

I was still a little sore but was a hell of a lot better than I was a few days ago. I walked with a slight limp and my stomach hurt from where they stitched my wound. I discovered that I had been stabbed in the exact same place I had years ago.

_Now isn't that just a bit of irony_

When we entered Sookies house Octavia and Amelia were sitting at the dining room table. Amelia immediately rose to her feet while Octavia remained seated.

"Casey! Oh my god! Sookie told us everything…are…are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah." I smiled warmly. "Thank you for the clothes." I said warmly.

Amelia had lent me another pair when Sookie came to pick me up from the hospital earlier that day.

Octavia rose and slowly walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled quickly. "You're one tough cookie." She gave me a quick pat and disappeared into the kitchen.

Amelia went over to the coffee table and picked up an envelope. "Casey I found this in front of the door after Sookie left to go pick you up from the hospital."

The envelope simply said "_Casey"_ on it.

I read the letter and stared at it in confusion. I flipped the page over to see if that was all. It was.

"What is it?" Sookie asked warily.

I read the letter aloud.

_Casey,_

_Thank you._

_-Gyfi_

Sookie stared at me. "That's it?" she asked.

Don't get me wrong I am happy my grandfather contacted me but, that's it? After not seeing him all my life…after I risked everything to save the entire fairy breed…all I get is a simple 'thank you'? Hell, I would have been happier if he got me a gift certificate to Dave and Busters.

"I'm sorry Casey." Sookie said softly placing a hand on my good shoulder.

I tossed my anger out of my mind. I wasn't going to let it get me down. My attention was then turned to three large suitcases by the stairs. "You going somewhere Sook?"

Sookie gave me a puzzled look to see where I was staring. "Those aren't mine." She said shaking her head.

"Oh." Amelia interjected. "Those came for you today too."

I walked over to the suitcases warily. They looked expensive. I nudged them with my foot then put my ear to it to see if I heard any ticking. When the coast seemed clear I opened it. My eyes widened in shock.

It was the clothes that I had bought with Eric's credit card a week ago.

"That was nice." Sookie said warmly when she saw what it was.

On top of the clothes was another envelope. Blank. I opened it and nearly fainted.

"What now?" Sookie asked.

"It's the money Eric promised." I managed to get out.

Sookie tilted her head and crossed her arms confused. "Why are you so shocked? You didn't think Eric was going to give it to you?"

"It's…it's not the amount we agreed on." I said.

_This guy goes through more mood swings than a fifteen year old._

I showed her the check and it was Sookies turn to look surprised.

I limped back over to the suit cases and pulled out a change of clothes.

"Sookie...would you mind driving me to the bank." It took her a few seconds to respond.

"Sure." I eventually said still looking at the check. "What's the rush?"

While limping up the stairs I hollered. "I don't want him to change his mind."

Amelia laughed.

After a quick shower I came back down the stairs in a pair of form fitting, dark blue jeans, white tank top with a large skull wearing a crown, and a pair of black and white low top Converses.

Octavia was back to sitting at the dining room table getting ready to take a sip of her coffee and gave me a disproving glare. "You look like a hooligan."

I ignored her glare and Sookies chucked, grabbed my purse and left.

Who would have thought that cashing a 25,000 check would be so difficult?

I looked at the clock. It was going on 3PM…I had been there for almost 2 hours.

Since I wasn't comfortable walking around with all that money in my bag I decided to open an account and only take $1,000 with me. I was so excited that I didn't mind all of the stares I was getting as they passed the large window I was sitting in front of. All I kept thinking about was what I wanted to buy first.

After getting all of the necessary paperwork filled out, Sookie and I went back to her truck and hopped in. She asked me if there was anything else I needed before she dropped me off at her house and headed to work. I said no.

So there I was, twenty year old Casey Cortez. Half fairy half witch breed. My life had been a crazy rollercoaster paved with heartaches and headaches. In the past week I had kissed a vampire, went on a shopping spree, almost died and found out I was royalty. I was jobless and didn't have a car or a home of my own. My life was no where close top normal.

…and I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
